


Sinetronatural

by siriuslyelmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas and Dean cooking, Castiel Has a Cat, Castiel Rides A Bike, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Claire is not Cas' daughter, Dentist Castiel, Fluff, Gabriel works with sweets, Humor, Indonesian References, It's very slow, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Teacher Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first destiel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyelmo/pseuds/siriuslyelmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I'm not good with summaries, but here goes ...<br/>Castiel Novak is a dentist, and one day he saw an attractive man at one of his favourite place, and he got curious.<br/>Dean Winchester is a PE Teacher, who needed to get his teeth checked, and a workmate gave a recommendation.<br/>And the story went from there ...<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life

**THE TEMPERATURE WAS** a bit low for end of spring, with summer just around the corner it wasn’t supposed to be this cool, at least not on _this_ side of the country. That was the fact that made Castiel huffed in slight annoyance.

He placed back the plastic spoon that he had been using to savour his lunch into the bowl before him, then he gave the white porcelain a small turn, until he could see the odd painting of red rooster with black mane of tail, and green grass on its side. He then wondered who had the idea to make a drawing of a particular poultry by the weed at an eating dish.

Despite the deep philosophy that he was having with himself, Castiel Novak couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the street-style meatballs and rice noodle he just finished. He took a sip of his hot tea from the clear tall glass before him, and looked around.

It probably would be the last place in the city where someone can find a professional dentist be, yet for some reasons, that exactly why Castiel had chosen this place to spend quiet time during his lunchtime. He knew that _nobody_ would expect him to be here, especially Naomi, his secretary.

The small canteen is mostly visited by the employees of the building across his practice. It was only a small room with square-shaped windows on top, near the ceiling, and there were four long tables and benches for customers to sit on while enjoying their meal.

The stalls served various kinds of meal, from the all-time favourite instant noodles to a quite pricey barbecue satay that would sent delicious aroma-mist all around the place. Fortunately, the taste could compete with the fog it created, especially after peanut and soy sauce added.

Castiel’s favourite stall would be Marv’s, the only one with plates of food displayed in zig-zagging stacks, and the one in the far corner that was selling fruit juice, and a dessert known as fruit soup, where the seller threw in slices of what he was selling into a bowl and mixing them with syrup, ice, and milk. Something all dentists should frown upon, but Castiel _loved_ it.

Food was one thing that attracted him to this humble place, he also enjoyed the unknown companion of his surroundings. Watched them interact with each other, or listened to the conversations, whether he intended to or not.

The young dentist took a long sigh when, for the sixteenth time in the past half hour, the two gentlemen on his left side mention a certain name of a jewellery ring-stone, which was a current favourite among men, said to bring good luck to the wearer. Castiel scoffed and unconsciously plays with the silver ring on his finger.

A quick gawk from a woman made him turned his attention from the men, and he saw a young woman was throwing a snap at a middle age woman with a scarf around her head. From what he had gathered, based on his hearing, the older woman was cutting the line just before the younger woman. He had seen similar incidents too often, he knew arguing with a woman that looked like the older madam won’t bring anything to the other party, no matter what the argument is.

On the other side of the table, Castiel saw two young girls had their just-arrived lunch photos taken, before they did some selfies, and _finally_ ate the food.

He was wondering if he would do the same had he owned the smartphone technology when he was their age, when he noticed a young man walked into the eating area of the canteen.

From the times he had visited this place, Castiel was quite sure that he had never saw him before. The man walked with a peculiar bravado, an air that showed that he belonged there, but somehow there was a hint of alertness in his movement.

The young man walked to Marv’s, and waited on the line there, while looking at the food displayed inside the cabinet. He stood out really well among the other workers who were having lunch there, and it made Castiel wondered, where did the young man came from?

He got short brownish-blonde hair that was styled neatly, the pair of sunglasses was still on the bridge of his nose – God knows why – although he was inside a room. His attire made Castiel smiled, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Could it be of the reddish-brown leather jacket and dark denim that pressed to his body nicely? Or was it because he’s wearing a leather jacket, along with the sunglasses, _inside_ the room?

The young man soon got his order and turned around to sit on the table just across Castiel’s in a fluid gesture, that almost matched a dancer. He placed his tray on the table and sat, and the sunglasses was taken off of his face.

Castiel was slightly taken aback at what was shown behind the dark lenses, a pair of eyes that could stare deep into one’s soul, and at the same time they would give you comfort. He never saw such eyes before, and he worked as a dentist, where he could exchange looks with his patients at will. Castiel squinted, in hope he could see the colour. As far he could tell they were bright, but he wasn’t sure exactly … perhaps, if he could squint a little bit more …

**BRRRRNNNGG!**

The ring and vibration in his pocket made Castiel jumped. Apparently, he moved too sudden that some people around him turned their heads at his direction. He fished his phone sheepishly, and checked the clock on the screen. It was almost one, so that must be Naomi called him.

“Hello?”

“Doctor, where are you?”

The man on the phone cringed when he heard the woman’s voice. He never meant to be cruel, but somehow Castiel could never get used to his new secretary’s voice. It was as if there’s something vicious behind the voice that he could never explain.

“I’m still having my lunch, Naomi. I believe my next appointment at one-thirty, correct?”

“Yes, Doctor, but your one-thirty is here now.”

“Is he now? Alright, I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, Doctor. I’ll see you soon.”

 “Uh, yes.”

Castiel looked to his phone and frowned. He was never a misogynist, but there was something on Naomi that he couldn’t quite place and it wasn’t something pleasant. He wondered why his superior decided to hire Naomi few weeks ago. Besides the fact that they were related, quite distantly.

He slide the phone back into his pants’ pocket, while stealing another glance at the young man in leather jacket. And for the second time, Castiel felt like his breath was halted inside his lungs, refused to flow.

The man was looking back at him.

Matcha.

Castiel cursed his mind for having that thought at this kind of time. But, when he took another look, he understood what his reflex tried to tell him. The man in leather jacket had a pair of eyes in the colour of his favourite drink, and they were so beautiful he could hardly took his eyes off them. And for the first time, Castiel could actually had a good look at that face. The cheekbones that could slice your flesh when you got too close, the freckles that were calling for Castiel to count them up close, the strong jaw covered in soft stubble, and the pout that complimented the face.

Castiel was sure he never saw this man before in the neighbourhood.

It took him few seconds to gather himself and gave the other man a hesitated smile before standing up to walked out from the canteen. Only to be stopped by a small kitten next to him, meowing for food. He smiled softly and scooped the feline while walking to the direction of motorcycle parking lot.

“Did you see him too?” he asked the kitten, and received another meow as answer. “Yes, I thought so too.”

Castiel put the kitten down next to a plastic place with rice and scrambled egg on it that someone had put there, “See you tomorrow, cat.”

When the kitten gave mewl of happiness, Castiel patted his hands to his pants and walk back to his practice.

With a smile on.


	2. The Other Side

**THE LOCK WAS** stuck. Again. The man with dirty blond hair grunted and made a mental note to check on it later. _Again_. When the door had finally opened, Dean Winchester hissed victoriously and steps into the house that he dubbed ‘The Bat-Cave’. He turned the lights on and put his keys on the bowl next to the door, then walked down the stairs and strolled to his room to drop his bag and jacket. Dean later fell himself on the living room’s couch in front of the television and surf the channel for some moments before stopping on a sitcom.

He looked to the grandfather clock on the corner of the room, and counted the time until he has to cook dinner for himself and his younger brother, Samuel. When he learned that there was still some time to relax, Dean let out an exhale and leaned his back on the couch, while his eyes sweeping the room.

After years living on his own in some dirty apartments or rents, only with his brother, he still couldn’t believe that his grandfather – whom he had never met before – had bequeathed a house just on the suburban area for him and his younger brother. ‘A house’ probably wouldn’t do justice for what the building actually is, it’s more like a bunker.

It might passed as a normal suburban house on the outside, but after entering the front door it would be seen that the exterior was just a façade. An iron staircase welcomed its guest and leads them to the main room, where there was a huge table, that might be used for family meal back in the day, and the Winchester boys used it to do their work-related activities every other time. To the right there was a small alleyway that leads to the kitchen, two hardly-used guest rooms, and the door to the basement, where washing machine and dryer were installed.

Sam and Dean’s rooms were located on the left wing of the house, there was also another guest room there. Based on the interior and furniture inside, the extra room was probably used mostly as study and relaxing room by their grandparents.

The living room where Dean currently is located behind the dining room, this practically the place where _everything_ happened. The boys watched _Game of Thrones_ marathon, with their adopted siblings, Charlie and Kevin, whenever they stayed over. Some other time Dean would watch late night classic films before going to bed, or Sam played his Xbox on weekends. There were also nights where the boys would spend it binged on Netflix and fall asleep with the fireplace going. And that would be one of Dean’s favourite nights.

And the mental note is forgotten.

“Dean, you home?”

His brother’s voice awoken Dean from his short nap that he didn’t remember taking. “Here, Sammy!” Dean called and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, I got you pie for dessert,” Samuel Winchester, a statuesque man who owned a body movement as graceful as a new-born giraffe had stood next to the couch where his big brother is and lifted up his arm proudly, showing a paper box with a logo of a well-known bakery in town.

“Oh, Sammy, you’re the best brother!” Dean’s face beamed at the sight of the box. “Okay, I’m up, I’m gonna cook us dinner.”

The older brother shuffled to the kitchen, and somehow the lunch that he had at the small canteen few hours back made his mouth watered, and he felt the need to recreate it.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean smiled to himself as he opened the fridge. Obviously he didn’t have the ingredients for that cuisine, so Dean just have to go with what he has now.

While he worked on dinner, Dean’s brain had its wheels grinding for his next day’s schedule. He knew that he had to prepared tests for some of the classes. His eyes blinked twice as he remembered that he had a dentist appointment in the afternoon, sometimes around two. After lunch.

A small smile shown on his face at the word ‘lunch’, since the practice he will be going to was located in the same building as the small canteen he had his lunch today, perhaps he could have another meal there. To save time, obviously, and not because of one of the customers there.

Someone with dark messy hair and probably the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, it was like looking at the sky after the night had lifted up its blanket of darkness, and before the sun had fully risen. Dean didn’t want to sounded so chick-flick-ish, but that was all he got for that man’s eyes. For now.

He didn’t take a good look on him, but all Dean know the blue-eyed man had a very nice body. Was he having his lunch there? All by himself or with a friend? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Maybe Dean should be a regular at that place.

“Oh, _shut up,_ Winchester,” he grumbled to himself, when the thoughts got even more imaginative, and continue with what he was doing.

Cooking had always given him a sensation of peace in mind, something that can make him relax after a long hard day at work, or anything else. Sam used to tell him that Dean had a tendency of stress-cooking and stress-baking. There were days when Dean was having a really rough day, and couldn’t sleep it off, and he would bake cookies that could feed the entire neighbourhood. His brother never complained, but Dean noticed that Sam went to the gym more often for _days_ after he baked several batches of sweets.

“Dean? What’re you making?”

“We’re having a sort-of Asian for dinner, Samuel,” he announced cheerily.

“It’s Sam.”

The answer that was heavy with eye-roll accent just made Dean wanted to tease him more, but right now they both need to eat. Dean could hear the dragons in his stomach started to the violent with the growls. “Sammy, get the plates.”

Dean gave his cooking a final touch of spices before turning off the heat and gave it another stir. When he felt his cooking was ready, he divided it into two plates that Sam got him, and brought his to the living room.

 The brothers sat in front of the television while enjoying their dinner, Sam groaned when his big brother found _Doctor Sexy_ rerun through his channel-surfing. “Dean, how many times have you seen _this_ episode? It’s from two years ago!”

“Wow, Sammy, I’m surprised you know the timeline,” responded Dean. “Come on, it’s called guilty pleasure, like you and that marshmallow nachos thingy.”

Sam chuckled at that defence, “If you weren’t my brother, I’d say you’ve got a fetish over doctors.”

“I do _not_!”

“Oh, come on … you’re that close to _mouthing_ the lines, I’m quite sure,” when it came to the medical soap opera, Sam had always have the time of his life taunting his brother.

“Shut up. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

The scene was showing a young male doctor flirting with his patients, when the young doctor looked up from his notes, Dean saw that the actor playing him owned a pair of bright blue eyes. The colour struck him and he suddenly remembered the pair or mystical blue eyes that were staring back at him today.

Dean never knew that he could be attracted to a man until today. Outside _Doctor Sexy_ casts, of course.

“Dean! _Hey!_ ”

Sound of a clapping hands awaken Dean from his personal thoughts. “What?”

“You finished? I’m gonna wash the dishes,” his brother pointed to the empty plate on the couch, next to his thigh.

Dean looked to his side dully before gave it to his brother, “Thanks, Sammy. Hey, get the pie, will ya?” he grinned and earned a bitch-face from the other man.  While waiting for his dessert, Dean took the time to do more channel surfing, and even stopped to watch an animal documentary on wolves.

“So, what’s up with you today?” Sam came with a slice of pie for his big brother and sat next to him. “Wait, few days ago you said that you felt something weird on your teeth, why are you having pie?”

“It’s not aching, Sammy,” the older Winchester took a spoonful of pie and ate it delightfully, “I just felt that there’s something funny on my teeth.”

“Isn’t that just the same?”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

The man with the name chuckled at that order, and continued finishing his dessert. It didn’t take long before he threw another question, “Have you made an appointment to get it checked?”

“Yeah,” replied Dean with his mouth full, “made an appointment for tomorrow. There’s a dental practice near school, I’m gonna go there. It supports the health cover I’m in, so … why not?”

Samuel looked at his big brother with concerned manner before asking, “Is the practice legit?”

“It got its own signage if that what you mean,” Dean shrugged, “look, Sammy, it’s for my mouth, I wouldn’t get dodgy service for myself, okay. Besides, I’ve got a recommendation from friend at work about this place. Apparently, his ex worked as a dentist there.”

“Huh. That’s interesting. Who’s your friend?”

Dean turned his face to Sam, and chuckled, “Oh, Sammy, I love it when you’re all possessive.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch. My workmate, Balthazar. You know him?”

Sam rolled his memory for few seconds before confirming, “Blonde, flamboyant, British accent?”

“That’s him.”

“Huh, he looked alright. Let me know how it is tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, Mum.”

Unknown to his brother, there was a faint smile on Dean’s face, knowing that he will be back to the eating place, and maybe – just _maybe_ – he got another chance to see the colour of the sky during sunrise while having his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based their home on The Bunker, well ... sort of. I'm no architect, so hopefully the house makes sense.


	3. Sweet Child O'Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, guys!  
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos, and thank you, THANK YOU, for reading!  
> Here's the next chapter, hope you lot enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it!
> 
> Cheers!

**“HELLO, DARLING.”**

Castiel raised his face to meet the face that came with that particular voice in his practice. A suave man with an English accent that might looked like he was older than Castiel, yet at the same time he could _also_ pass as an inferior.

He stood at Castiel’s door, looked all sharp and smart in black suit and shiny shoes, his slightly round face was roughly framed by facial hair that gave him an aristocratic impression, although more to the rogue side than regal. His hand was carrying a small cocktail glass filled with drink and tiny umbrella which colours could earn them silent roles in a Hindi musical movie.

A pair of brown eyes that always glinted with malice was looking straight at Castiel, accompanied with mischievous smile that never failed to made him, reflexively, went stiff and prepared for what sort of plan his colleague had for him this time.

“Drinking at work again, Fergus?”

The smirk disappeared and replaced by a pout, “ _Crowley!_ Stop calling me by my first name, Novak!”

Castiel chuckled at the protest, that somehow came more like a whine of a spoiled child. After almost twenty years befriended the Brit, ever since their college years, he could always find amusement from teasing one Fergus Crowley.

“Anyway, I’m finished for today,” Crowley continued and took a sip of his drink, “you?”

“My last patient for the day is up in half hour. Why?”

The shorter man stalked inside the room and sat on Castiel’s examination chair, “Your ex and I are going to have dinner tonight.”

Had Crowley conspire something for him, it managed to get Castiel’s attention at that sentence alone.

“ _Which_ one?”

“Join us, and you’ll find out,” the English man stood up and silently exited the small practice. Before he walked away, he lifted up his hand and made a phoning gesture while mouthing ‘Call me’, which earned him a throw of a rubber eraser.

 

“Here’s your card, Ms. Braeden, and good luck on your date,” Castiel stood up and awkwardly showed his thumb to the woman before him. He quickly felt stupid for doing so on the next second. Social interaction was never his strongest suit, which was the exact opposite of Crowley.

“Thank you, Doctor. Good night. Come on, Ben,” she stood up and took her boy outside to deal with payments.

Castiel waited until his last patient had left his examination room before closing the door and took his phone out from his pants’ pockets. He dialled a number, and while waiting for the person on the other line answered, he cleared up his desk.

“Yes, love?”

“Okay, Crowley, I’ll bite. Where are you meeting my ex?”

Soon after asking that, Castiel could visualised his friend’s smile grew wider from one ear to the other, that usually made him looked like an excited child on Christmas morning (of course, Castiel _never_ told him this). He wrote down the address Crowley provided him and letting him know that he’ll be there soon.

The conversation ended with Castiel felt the need to take an exhale afterwards, although the phone call lasted no more than fifteen minutes. If he had to be honest, it wasn’t that he hesitated to meet his past significant others or anything like that, but it was more to _which_ one. Especially since he and Crowley had been friends for so long, that it felt like forever, surely Crowley knew every lover Castiel had ever have, both male and female. And he hadn’t had a large number of them.

After his desk was decent enough to be left for the night, Castiel wore his leather jacket and slung his postman bag over his shoulder before putting on the gloves and took his helmet from top of the cabinet. He walked to the front desk and tapped the desk twice to get his secretary’s attention from the Korean drama she was watching.

“Yes, Doctor Novak?” She quickly stood up, and flashed that smile that made Castiel feels a little uneasy for some reasons, along with her unnatural thick eyebrows, that she had to retouch every _fifteen_ minutes. And it would get _bolder_ after every time.

“Anything for me tomorrow, Naomi?”

“Oh, right, I’ve got it here,” she took her planner and read the appointments that had got in for Castiel, who listened while nodding his head and asks little details about previous treatments of the patients that he had handled.

“And you also have a new patient appointment for tomorrow, Doctor.”

“New patient?” Castiel’s eyebrows rose and he unconciously widened his eyes (completely oblivious that the pupils of his secretary had dilated slightly).

“Yes, a Mr. Winchester. His appointment will be at two,” Naomi put down her notes and gave Castiel another smile.

“Uh, okay. Thanks, Naomi. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Doctor Novak,” the brunette woman gave a small wave to Castiel, who returned it with a tentative smile and certain steps to his motorbike.  

When he got to his vehicle, Castiel turned the engine on and while his steed was releasing a mechanical growl, he  popped in his earphones before putting on his helmet. He stood still while calculating the distance from his workplace to his destination. When he remembered the route that he had to take, Castiel took a sigh of relief that he rode his bike today.

Going through that one particular road on after hours time would be an interesting example of living hell, he had had enough gotten stuck for _three_ hours when Crowley and him was planning to watch a movie. They decided to buy a hot bun instead from a seller on the side of the road and watch a taxi passenger’s face got paler and more panic for every fifteen minutes with the number on the meter keep going. That would be the day when Castiel decided that if he didn’t have any meetings with friends or colleagues outside the office, he would rather ride his bike to work.

Unexpectedly, the dreadful road today was a bit tamed when he went pass. It was still crowded, yes, but nothing to be frowned upon. Castiel arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes earlier than he expected, and to add up his luck, he could find a parking spot outside the reataurant without any hassle.

While he was walking to the entrance, Castiel wondered what did he do to deserved such luck, and what had waited for him inside.

It was Crowley who found him first, by waving his hand to Castiel’s direction. He returned the wave with a small one, and when he saw the other person sitting with Crowley, Castiel felt a pang of joy that he never knew he needed.

“Cassie. It’s so _good_ to see you.”

The tall blonde man stood up from his seat and flashed his smile to Castiel, who was still standing, slightly dumbstrucked. Soft and velvety voice with an elegant English accent greeted the blue-eyed man, who just realised that he hadn’t heard that voice for a very long time.

“Balthazar?”

“Yes, Cas. All me, at your service.”

Castiel laughed and moved forward to throw a hug at his former lover. Balthazar was the love of Castiel’s life, even though the ‘love’ here was more platonic, but he would proudly paraded that the flamboyant man was his.

“What are you doing here? Dammit, Crowley!”

“What did I do?”

The whining protest filled Castiel’s ears again, but this time he decided to let it go. He chuckled sheepishly when Balthazar pulled a chair next to his for Castiel to sit, and soon after he sat, Balthazar copied him. A flush of heat crept on the dentist’s face when he saw Balthazar was staring at him from his chair.

“What?”

“You’re still beautiful as ever, Cassie.”

By the time Balthazar answered his question, Castiel was sure the colour of his face was completely different than when he arrived.

“Good God. I _shouldn’t_ told you about tonight,” Crowley rolled his eyes as wide as the muscles would allow. “Oh, by the way, your ex here, he has been working on a school near here.”

“What?” Castiel turned his head to his friend’s direction, then to Balthazar as if to ask for confirmation about this news,

“Yes, Cassie, I actually have been around you for the past week,” Balthazar showed the smile that he knew was irresistable to Castiel.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly, I don’t know how to tell you. We didn’t part at a good term, you know?”

Castiel laughed at that answer, and silently he was grateful that he can laugh at that now. He could still remember how he was so very much in love with Balthazar, only to have the relationship he was dreaming of went down the drain, because Balthazar was not keen on taking the next step with him. Or even with anyone in this matter.

Balthazar loved Castiel, as he had always said, but he’s not ready to set it down in stone. Or ring in this matter. And it upset Castiel so very much, he had to take a retreat from his daily life and work at a bee farm for a year.

“You do remember that it has been almost three years after that day?” Castiel chuckled and held Balthazar’s hand, “It’s all water under the bridge.”

“Thanks, Cassie.”

“Oh, come on! Just forget about that and answer my question, will you?”

The blonde man let out a ring of laughter, that sent warmth into Castiel’s chest, before answering, “I had an offer to work as a French teacher, so I thought … why not? I didn’t know that you’re in the area, until I met our Fergus at the cinema few days ago,” Balthazar turned his eyes to Crowley, who pouts and drank up his wine.

Castiel frowned at that, “And you two didn’t tell me?”

“Aaaw, don’t be like that, sunshine. I asked Crowley not to tell, I want to surprise you.”

A flash of memory made Castiel chuckled, he remembered how he and Balthazar used to exchanged surprises during their passionate relationship.

“Can the eye-fucking be postponed until we eat something? I started to regret this dinner plan.”

The three men soon were deep in conversation of their youth days, back in college, as if there was nothing dramatic happened between the lovers among them.

How the three of them were living in the same flat, with Balthazar and Castiel as a couple, Crowley claimed that he never thought that he would need brain and eye bleaches until then. However, since Balthazar was good in cooking, and Castiel was the one with a slight cleanliness OCD, the third man accepted their noisy sex nights by going out to the bars until late. And staying over at his friend’s place on weekends to avoid ‘unfortunate circumstances’ during Balthazar’s Naked Sunday ritual.

Castiel smiled while looking at the other men on the table. It had been ages since he had dinner with them, and it was still felt the same. The jokes, the laughter, even the way he and Balthazar teamed up to tease Crowley mercilessly had him in stitches of laughing too hard. He knew, despite all the moaning and grunts, Crowley also missed the way their fun-dysfunctional dynamic went.

There were some moments where Castiel’s eyes met Balthazar’s and they exchanged smiles that were discreetly their own. Although tonight, when meeting Balthazar, after their spectacular fight three years ago, he felt the most blithe and tickled after few weeks.

Somehow, it didn’t occurred in Castiel’s mind to rekindled the amorous flame he once had with Balthazar. In fact, it felt even better to have the blond as a good friend only, and he knew Balthazar would feel the same.

Unfortunately the night had to end, and they made sure to reunite more often now they live in the same area. And Castiel knew that his life would be interesting again, now he had something to look forward to.

“Alright, boys, I guess I’ll see you soon,” Crowley waved before walking to his car, “thank you for the laugh!”

“Bye, Fergus!” both Castiel and Balthazar shot, and responded by a finger by the man.

After Crowley’s black vehicle dissapeared from their sights, Balthazar turned his attention to his friend. “Where do you park, Cassie?” he ran a back of his finger on Castiel’s cheekbone, while the younger man was wearing his leather jacket on.

“I got my bike, Baz, what about you?”

Balthazar straightened the front of his friend’s jacket before answering, “I can just walk from here. Ride safely, okay, Cassie?”

“Sure, Baz. You stay safe,” Castiel smiled and closed his eyes when the other man pecked his lips lightly and walked away.

“Oh, Cassie, darling.”

“Yeah?”

“I sent you a surprise, to your workplace,” Balthazar smiled and put his hands into his jeans’ pocket, he chuckled when seeing Castiel cocked his head in confusion. “You’ll find out tomorrow, love. Bye!”


	4. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you for the hits and kudos!! You guys area awesome!! Thank you, thank you!! <3 <3
> 
> Anyway, the health card in this chapter was actually a real thing here in Indonesia, and it came from the government for the people. It really helped for people in the lower economy life, and they were really happy about this card because it helped them for a better health treatment in a low cost (although i wasn't quite sure how low, but it was better than before this card was launched). The downside, as far as i can tell based on my friend's story who had tried this card, it really was as complicated as i mentioned in this chapter. If the patient weren't lucky, they can get bad services from the clinic before they get to the hospital.
> 
> I really do hope this kind of treatment was on the minimum number for the less fortunate people.

**“SAMMY, ARE YOU** up yet?”

Dean knocked on his brother’s door. It was almost eight in the morning, and Sam said the night before that he wanted to hitch a ride to work with Dean, who agreed as long as Sam would wake up earlier than he usually is.

“Sammy, I’m gonna picklock your door if you don’t open it in five seconds!”

Suddenly the heavy door opened and the towering man who inhabited in shows up, soaked wet from hair to the towel that wrapped his waist, “Dean. I was in the shower,” he said in a light irritated voice.

Dean responded with a sly grin on his brother’s protest, “I made you pancakes, go get ‘em when you’re finished, okay?”

“Okay, Dean. Thanks.”

Dean chuckled as his little brother slammed the door to continue his shower, then he walked back to the dining table. He ate his breakfast while watching the television through the living room’s door. He let out another laugh at an advertisement that showed a beautiful woman giving a seductive smile, with her hair flying around her, only to reveal a second later that she was testing a number of fans that she would like to buy through an online shop.

“Who made this shit? It’s hillarious!” he shook his head.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Samuel suddenly appears in the dining room, (almost) all dry and nicely clothed. “Ooh, pancakes!” he rubbed his hands together, then stalked the fridge and came back minutes later with a variety of vegetables in a bowl, he then made a veggie wrap with his pancakes.

“Really, Sam?”

“What? It’s good and healthy. Perfect to start your day!”

“Yeah, whatever. You lost your hairdryer?”

Sam turned his attention from the meal before him to his brother, “Why?”

“You looked like Chewbacca with your hair like that,” Dean pointed at Sam’s wet hair that was slicked back neatly.

“Shut up. Jerk.”

“Bitch. By the way, do you know how to use one of these?” Dean shifted his seating and takes out his wallet then showed the health cover card from the school he’s working at.

Sam took the card from his brother’s hand and examined it, “Oh, you’re gonna use this for your dentist appointment?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to use it, though. I asked my workmate and she said that it’s quite complicated and much hassle. So, first I have to get checked at a clinic around where I live. If they can’t sort what I’m having, then I have to take it to the hospital nearby according to their recommendations,” he paused to see Sam’s eyebrows raised to join the hairline, “ _then_ , if the hospital still can’t help me, I could assign myself for the treatment that I need, at a hospital of _my_ choice.”

“Huh. That’s … comfortable.”

“I know, right? I mean, what if someone was in a critical condition and he couldn’t afford the big hospital rightaway? He or she might never survive this process.”

Sammy laughed at his brother’s comment, “Did Balthazar used this card for his dental treatment?”

“Dude, I don’t know. It was his ex, he might as well pay with a quickie or a blowjob for all I know. Have you _seen_ him?”

“Balthazar? Or his ex?”

“ _Bathazar!_ French-Scottish, yea high, has a libido of a hound? Seriously, dude, I never see someone throws more sexual innuendo in _ten_ minutes than everyone else! I still don’t know _how_ he could work as a high school teacher in the first place!”

Samuel laughed at his brother’s comment on the colleague, “Awww … someone’s got a crush.”

“What?”

“Not judging, as long as you’re happy, I’m fine.”

“Shut up,” Dean stood up from his chair and walks to the kitchen’s direction while Sammy still chuckled at his own joke, “finish your rabbit food wrap then put the plate in the dishwasher. I’ll meet you in the car.”

He paced to his room to get his bag from the side of the bed and his car keys from the nightstand. Dean walked to the garage and meets the large black Impala that he inherited from his father, not that the old man had died, he was only never around, besides an occasional phone call every few weeks.

Dean turned the car’s engine on and looks at his reflection in the rear-view mirror, only to push it slightly upwards so it wasn’t facing him again. He then looked out the front window, and sighed.

A crush on a man.

Is _that_ what he was feeling? Didn’t he just met him? The blue-eyed man, not Balthazar. It had been a while since Dean knew that he can _also_ get attracted to man, besides Doctor Sexy, but he never had the need or want, or even the curiousity for the object of his attraction. He usually thought that it was merely admiration.

But this time, with the blue-eyed man who he saw in the canteen, it was definitely different. Although it was only for a few seconds, Dean had had the _want_ to know him, and to have a decent conversation with him.

Dean knew that Sam was never fussed about his sexual preferences, orientation, or whatever it is kids named it these days, but there was something in him that would rather not letting his brother knows. If Sam knew, then so be it, but Dean’s not gonna be the one who’s informing him.

He had took care of Sammy since they were little – since the fire that costed them their house and the boys’ mother – and Sammy had always looked up at Dean as his parent, brother, guardian, protector, et cetera. Showing one’s flaw was never in the plan. It’s enough that Sammy knew one adult in his life who had issues, drowning himself in alcohol and hours of work that he hardly spend time with his sons and sometimes forgot their birthdays. Sammy obviously didn’t need _another_ one with sexuality issue.

As much as Dean loved his father, he still couldn’t get over how he was hardly there for his sons. Luckily, there were Bobby and Ellen, good friends of the family who helped John, his father, to raise him and Sammy. To add it all up, from the elderly couple Dean also had a surrogate sister, Jo, Ellen’s daughter.

Maybe John was their father by biology, but as for his heart, Bobby was more of a father to him.

He never told Sammy this.

What for anyway.

“Hey.”

The cheerful voice next to his ear startled his train of thought and memory. Dean turned his face to meet Sam’s.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was trying to remember what I should do with my class today,” apparently, the response didn’t convince his brother that he was alright, so Dean quickly continued, “you’re ready? Have you locked the Bat-cave?”

“Uh, yep. Let’s go,” Sam put his sunglasses on and grinned goofily to his big brother, who replied with a laugh before copying the action.

And with that, the concern was forgotten.

 

“Balthazar, I’ve got a stupid question for you.”

“I don’t think there’s ever anything stupid when it comes to _you_ , Dean,” the French responded in a purr that made Dean wanted to slap him. With his mouth.

“Shut up. When you went to this dentist ex of yours, did you pay with money or with your body, or this card?” Dean flashed his health cover card to Balthazar, who then took it from his hand.

“Uh, no, I didn’t use this,” Balthazar squinted to read the small letters on the back of the card, and returned it to Dean, “I don’t think I even have this.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But I did pay for the treatment with money,” Balthazar smiled. “Have you asked the school, if they would cover it for you?”

Dean shrugged at the suggestion, “No, I haven’t. But, maybe you’re right, I’ll go ask the HR. Thanks, Balz!”

“Always a pleasure, beautiful!”

Turned out his trip to the HR Department did not end in vain, they could cover the treatment Dean is going to later, all he have to do is giving them the full receipt from the clinic and they will process it as soon as possible, with or without the health cover card.

“So, the school will cover for my dental treatment!” Dean announced cheerfully when he returned to the teacher’s common room, then sat next to Balthazar, who was enjoying his cup of coffee while reading a book. Just on the couch across from his, another colleague, Benny, was enjoying his free period before his next class is due.

“Everything alright with you, brother?” the tall and buffed man started, while moving his bright blue eyes to Dean.

“Something feels funny on my teeth, I’m going to check it today,” answered Dean and took the newspaper from the edge of the coffee table before him, “and Balz recommended his ex’s practice, not far from here.”

The answer from Dean had got Benny’s full attention, “Well, that’s interesting. What time is your appointment?”

“Two,” Dean answered, “I have free period until three.”

Benny cringed at the answer, “Listen, brother, it’s not that I want to ruin your meet up with Balz’s ex, but do you remember that we’re summoned to the summer holiday meeting. You’re appointed as chaperone, right?”

Benny’s question made Dean’s jaw fell directly and he sits up straight, “That’s today? Shit,” Dean ran his hands over his short sandy hair when he saw Benny nods silently. “Ergh, I gotta reschedule.”

Dean took out his phone and dialled the number of the dental practice and waited until someone picks up.

“’Ello?”

“Hi, I’ve got an appointment there, but something came up, can I reschedule?”

“Okay, your name, Sir?” the woman on the line asked accompanied by faint sounds of clicking keyboard.

“Winchester.”

The woman on the phone hummed for a quick second, then she talked again to the phone, “Okay, Mr. Winchester, you are scheduled today at two here, correct?”

“Yup, that’s me,” Dean unconsciously nodded at his own answer.

“Right, you’d want to reschedule … um … there’s an empty slot today with Doctor Novak at six, will that work with you, Sir?”

“Oh, I still can get checked today? Yeah, yeah, that should do. I don’t mind.”

“Right, I’ll put you down for six o’clock appointment with Doctor Novak.”

“Great, thanks very much, Ma’am!”

Dean ended the conversation and announce to the room, “I’ve got a six o’clock appointment now, so I can go to that meeting later.”

 

The meeting was completely boring for Dean, since it talked more about the technical of the holiday the school will take just before the summer holiday starts, which he and Benny didn’t actually need to be involved in the first place already. The only thing that got his attention throughout the one hour and a half in the meeting hall was the location of the holiday.

Each year, at the end of the academic year, the school will make a three-night trip out of the city with the second year class, as a ‘treat’ before they get to their senior year to face the final exam. As for this year, they will have a trip to the exotic island just across the strait and spend the three nights there.

Dean was really looking forward to it, since he never gets to the beach, thanks to his upbringing. If only he could take Sammy along. But, on his second thought, maybe he could take Sammy and have him stay at one of the hotels near where they will be staying, he will ask him later at home.

Luckily for Dean, the meeting finished before he fell asleep for the third time on his chair. It was one hour early that what he expected, and with him not having classes to teach to afterwards, Dean still have some time to grab a quick meal at the canteen before he got his teeth checked. If it still opened, of course.

And he might need a mouthwash before the dentist sees his mouth.

“Okay, I’m off to the dentist, guys,” Dean placed his teaching notebook inside the drawer and grabs his denim jacket and keys, “wish me luck.”

“Good luck, brother.”

“Have fun, Dean.”

“Really, Balz?”

 

Dean parked his beloved Impala at the parking lot of the building, and walked to the food court. He had tried the Marv’s before, and he was thinking to give another stall a try. Probably the one that he saw was producing deliciously smelled fog all around the place when he was here before.

After making his order, Dean went to one of the long tables and sat there. The place was not as crowded as lunch time, and Dean wondered if the blue-eyed man will be here at four o’clock in the afternoon.

What if that day was his one-time only visit and he lost his chance? What if, on that day, he was just _happened_ to be in the area, and he got hungry, and decided to drop by here to have lunch? Will Dean see him again? Where? _When?_

Was he expecting too much if he wanted to see that man again?

And why did that man mattered this much to him? He had only seen him once, and in a brief few seconds of staring contest.

How did he … actually shown up _now_?

The blue-eyed man did actually come to the canteen at four in the afternoon, and Dean couldn’t believe his luck, or _The Secret_ hunch, or whatever this means to him.

The man was not a sight that can be easily missed. He was tall and nicely toned, the black shirt he was wearing covered his body in all the right ways, and not to mention the dark denim wrapping his legs. He moved quietly, almost feline like – a confused feline, though –and beelines to one of the stalls that sold vegetable salad and peanut sauce. His dark hair flopped nicely on his head, and even from a distance, Dean can see his eyes shone beautifully.

And once again, he was caught looking at the man.

To his surprise, the blue-eyed man was giving him a small smile before turning his attention to the vegetable-with-peanut-sauce seller and calls his order.

Dean had a major urge to go over and asked his name, but he hesitated. It would draw too much attention to them, especially in this kind of place, so he just sat down and return the small smile, and almost jumped in his seat when his order came.

It was a delicious meal, the grilled chicken satay was dipped in a mix of peanut and soy sauce and slices of chili, and it even more savoury to be eaten with rice. Dean thanked the Almighty for whoever created this food. For a brief moment he forgot about the dark-haired man, and was too busy enjoying his food. It was until when he’s halfway eaten his food, Dean looked for the man who attracted his attention before.

And there he was, sitting on the edge of the table across from Dean’s, talking to someone on his phone. He looked somewhat irritated, but at times he chuckled softly and talks in a manner that Dean once recognises as affection for significant other.

Just like that, Dean knew that he had lost something he hadn’t even had yet. It was only a polite smile from someone who was friendly to another person who happened to came across his sight.

Dean finished his meal and quickly pays, then he took his mouthwash from his car before heading to the dental practice just across the road. It’s better to arrive there early than late, anyway.

Especially, when you had arrived in the waiting room, and your stomach suddenly acting up and starts poking from the inside. Dean walked up to the secretary’s desk and found her brushing her hair while watching Korean drama.

“Excuse me, you got toilet here?”

The woman behind the desk looked up and gives Dean a disapproving look, as if Dean just asked her to stopped watching the Korean drama and will _take_ her tablet away.

“Toilet?” Dean started to wonder if the lady behind the desk understood English, or perhaps she was a Caucasian-looking Korean who couldn’t speak English. That would be a problem, and not in a racist way.

“Down the hall and turn left.”

Dean smiled and says thank you to the woman, who then continued her Korean drama entertainment. For few first seconds of walking down the hall, Dean wondered why did she looked like a neglected off-a-bad-relationship ex? What had he done to him, except interrupting her watching?

He found the toilet just before the stairs to the second floor. It wasn’t a big place, but somehow was really bright, due to the combination of white lights and wall paint. Dean chose the cubicle that was furthest from the door and starts his business while playing Sudoku on his mobile phone. It took him a while before his mind wandered back to the blue-eyed man. And his smile, the light smile that made the corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly. And the hand holding his phone, Dean never knew someone could own beautiful hands like that.

“Oh, shut up,” he grunted to himself.

After he finished answering the call of nature, and trying his best to make his teeth presentable, Dean walked back to the waiting room and picked a comic book (that was actually for children patients) before sitting on a vacant chair. He had just flipped the cover when a nurse came and called his name.

“Mr. Winchester? Doctor Novak will see you now.”


	5. Sound and Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, look at them Hits and Kudos! Thanks very much, guys! Y'all area awesome!  
> They got me evern more excited to keep entertaining y'all with this story!
> 
> By the way, i based the canteen from the food court my old workplace used to have here in Indonesia, so i'm sorry if some of you might not familiar with the setting!
> 
> Enjoy your reading, guys!

**“HELLO, BABY BRO!”**

Castiel huffed at the cheerful sound of his big brother on the phone, “Hello, Gabriel.”

“What? That’s how you respond to your _favourite_ big brother?” the voice asked in mock dissapointment, “How are you, Cassie?”

“I’m good, Gabriel. How about you? How’s your candy empire going? Or is it the porn production house this time?”

“Will you star in one if I said porn production house?”

Castiel chuckled at the question, “You’re _twisted_ , Gabriel.”

“Thank you. Anyway, I’m gonna have a meeting in your town sometimes next week, mind if I’m crashing at your place?”

Castiel said thank you to the food seller who delivers his afternoon snack, boiled vegetables in peanut sauce, before he rolled his eyes upwards while pouring the dark and thick soy sauce and trying to memorise if he have anything next week. After he was sure about his schedule, Castiel talked to the phone in his hand again, “Only if you promise what happened last time … _won’t_ happen again.”

“Aaaw, but you liked him, right?”

“Gabriel!”

“Okay, okay,” a pause filled in the conversation between the brothers, “you’re not … _straight_ now, are you?”

“What?”

“I’ll take that as a no, then.”

The cheeky conversation with his beloved big brother continued for another ten minutes, before Castiel finally told Gabriel that he had to finish his very late lunch soon and goes back to his practice to meet his last patient. Gabriel whined that he still misses Castiel, that went unconvincingly for his little brother’s ears.

After lined off the phone, he turned his head, and looking for the beautiful man from few days ago in this very place. It was a surprise for Castiel to see him again in this place. But he had gone, and so did Castiel’s second chance to start a conversation with him.

He never thought that he’d have another chance to see him. Castiel could never forget those beautiful eyes and mouth, and the way those lips pouted when he looked like having a serious thought. What would Castiel give to have those lushful eyes and lips above him, and to have him …

**BBBRRRRRDDDDDD!!!**

The vibrating of his phone against the wooden table startled him from the obscene fantasy. Castiel looked to the caller ID on his phone, it’s his practice. Probably Naomi.

“Yes, Naomi?”

“Doctor Novak, your last patient of the day is here. Do you want to meet him now, or …?”

Reflexively, Castiel pulled his phone away from his ear and looks at the time showed on the gadget. “It’s still five-fifteen, I thought he was my six o’clock?”

“He is, Doctor, but’s he’s already arrived now,” Naomi replied.

Castiel closed his eyes, he was supposed to see the man at six, is it _his_ fault that he wasn’t ready to check on him at five-fifteen? “Look, Naomi, I’m currently having my very late lunch. Could you please tell him that I’ll be ready for him at six, as appointed?”

There was silence from the other line for few seconds, that made Castiel had a slight concern he had said something wrong.

“Very well, Doctor.”

“Thank you, Naomi,” with that Castiel lined off the call and continue his meal.

 

For the second time that week, Castiel felt a peculiar regret inside his chest that he didn’t get to take a good look at that man. What are the odds that he went for his late lunch, and there _that_ man was, having his meal _there_ as well? Then, Gabriel had to ring and made Castiel lost track of him. Again.

As he walked out from the canteen, Castiel stopped to meet the yellow kitten with blue eyes he saw on the very same day he saw the blond. “Hello, you. Not having trouble finding food today, I hope?”

The little cat responded with a sleepy mew, and something suddenly came into Castiel’s mind.

“Excuse me,” Castiel called the young man who was cleaning up the dirty plates from the tables.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Do you know if this kitten belongs to anyone?” Castiel showed the yellow kitten in his hands.

“Um, no, Sir. He’s been living there for few weeks now, Sir.”

The answer made Castiel’s heart swell a little bit, “Oh. Would it be alright if I adopted this kitten?”

“Okay, Sir. I don’t think anyone will look for him, Sir.”

“Right, thank you,” Castiel turned around and cooed the sleepy kitten as he walks to his practice. “Hello, kitten, you’ll be coming home with me tonight, okay?”

A quiet mew replied.

When he arrived at the practice, Castiel just noticed the flaw of his plan, he didn’t have anything to accommodate the kitten while he’s dealing with his patient. He beelined to his secretary’s desk. “Naomi, do you – by any chance – have a box for this kitten?”

“What?”

The brunette took off her earphones and paused the Korean drama she was watching on her tablet, and looks up to Castiel. “You have a kitten?”

“Yeah, I just adopted it from the canteen. Do you have any box for it?”

“Uh, I can look on the back, Doctor,” she offered as she stood up from her chair.

Castiel could feel his face beamed at the offer, “Great! Could you bring it over to my office later?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Thanks, Naomi!”

Even his steps felt lighter with the idea of adopting a stray kitten and taking it to his new home, Castiel walked to his office and closed the door before placing the small feline on one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat on the floor looking up to the animal. “Hello, kitten. Guess, you’re mine now. Shall we give you a name?”

A mew.

“Okay, um … are you a boy or a girl?” Castiel smiled when there was another mew as reply, then he lifted up the kitten to see just below the abdomen area. “Can’t see a thing. You’ve got a nice colour of coat … and eyes. Blonde and blue. Maybe you’re a boy. Alfie?”

A hiss.

“What? You replied?” Castiel chuckled at that, “No, then. Chuck? Nah, that’s just like my Father’s. Um …”

A knock on the door brought him back to his life as a dentist and made him jumped back standing, “Yes?”

“Your six o’clock is ready, Doctor,” one of his nurses, Meg, popped her head in.

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Meg, you can call him in now,” with that, his nurse went to get the patient. And Castiel went to place the kitten inside his private toilet. He made a second turn to throw a ball of paper for it to play.

Just in time there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Castiel called as he put his white robe on, that was hung on the bathroom door.

“Doctor Novak, here’s Mr. Winchester for you,” the nurse, Meg, handed the patient folder specified for his next patient.

Castiel turned to meet his nurse and last patient of the day, “Thank you, Me-“

And he stopped.

It’s forest green.

Not _matcha_ green.

The colour of the eyes owned by the man who he thought he had lost the chance of talking to. The man who was having meal, twice, at his sanctuary canteen. The very man who was standing inside his office now.

Castiel could feel his mouth dried only from the sight of the tall man before him. Tall, broad shoulders and chest, jawline as chiseled as Greek god sculptures, and cheekbones that could cut papers, or his inner thigh when he’s …. _what?_

The other man was staring back at Castiel as if seeing something alien, that was beyond his understanding, but it made him even looked more beautiful.

“Doctor Novak?”

“Yes, Meg?”

“Your patient?”

The young doctor then realised he had been standing still for few seconds, and it started to raise a worry (or curiousity) on his nurse. “Yes, Meg. Thank you, I’ll take it from here.”

“Okay,” and with that Meg shuffled out from the room.

Castiel waited until his nurse was behind the door before turning to his new patient. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. My name’s Castiel, thank you for trusting us for your dental health. Please sit down.”

“Castiel? That’s a … uh, unusual name. I’m Dean.”

_Dean._

A simple – if not generic – name, but it sent a sharp jolt to Castiel’s heart, and he quickly wear his thick-framed glasses and looks down to the folder Meg had given him to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Yes, my parents were quite religious, they named their children after angels.”

“Huh. Right.”

_That’s … comfortable._

“Okay, uh, what is your problem, Mr. Winchester?” after he was sure that he had had reasonable amount of colour on his face, Castiel lifts his face up to meet the green spheres again.

Dean shrugged, “Dean, please. I’d prefer that, honestly, with us more likely on the same age range,” he answered with a smile.

Castiel had to look down again.

And be thankful that he wore the white robe that covered down to his lap. Not that Dean could see his lap from across the desk.

“Okay. If you could sit there on the, uh, chair, I’ll be right up to examine you.”

Dean stood up and towered over the desk before walking to the direction that was pointed. As he lay down on the chair, Castiel followed and sits on the small stool behind the head area while pressing the button that was used to recline the dentist chair.

“Are you comfortable, Dean?”

“Uh, yeah. I never had my teeth checked, so I don’t know what’s comfortable,” the blond who was laying down before Castiel chuckled sheepishly.

The small laugh seemed contagious, because the young dentist felt a light urge to do the same, “Well, I need to be able to see your mouth, the insides of your mouth, to be exact. But, it will only be done well if you’re comfortable.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m good.”

Castiel nodded hearing that, and he put a masker on before turning on the lights above their heads. He took a deep breath before looking down to his patient – whose head was practically on his lap – squinted and voluntarily opens his mouth. The dark-haired man took a deep breath before bending down a little and started to check on Dean.

It took all strength and self-control for Castiel to sit there and not breaking the doctor-patient ethics as he worked on Dean’s mouth. Yes, the man owned the most beautiful eye colour Castiel had ever seen, and although his exterior’s features were rough and very masculine features, Dean’s pair of eyelashes was lush and feminine. Castiel believed they alone could make Naomi or Meg asked for beauty tips.

There was also a time where Castiel had to move Dean’s face a little, and he almost moan when touching the man’s face, even over his gloves. What kind of facial treatment Dean owned to have such soft and gentle skin? Not that he mind. At all. The stubble was another thing for Castiel – since he had to bit his lips behind the masker to prevent himself moving forward and bit Dean’s instead, Spider-man-style – while running his finger on those early-stage facial hair.

“Okay, you can get up now, Dean,” Castiel turned the light off, and quickly moved to his chair before Dean could notice a small difference on him. Somewhere below the stomach area.

Dean suddenly sneezed, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, help yourself with the tissue,” Castiel pointed at his small box of tissue with his pen. “Your problem seemed to be the-“

Another sneeze. Louder this time.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why my nose suddenly got so itchy,” Dean took another leaf of tissue from the desk. “Yes, you were saying?”

“Um, right. Dean, I found two holes on your teeth, on your premolars,” Castiel lifted up his face and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before delivering this message to Dean.

Beyond his expectation, the man before him only sat still and joined his eyebrows together in confusion and had an even more adorable pout on his lips. “Is there any way I could understand that in English?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel chuckled, and almost jumped a little when Dean sneezed again, “your, uh, your teeth next to your canines, uh, fangs. Both of them, the bottom ones.”

“What? How?”

Castiel was taken aback by the defensive tone, but then he saw Dean’s expression turned apologetic and he leaned back again on the chair after another sneeze. The man in the white robe took this as his cue to continue his explanation, “It could be from many reasons, Dean, but probably from the way you brush your teeth. It’s quite common, though,” Castiel quickly added before Dean had another hard tone, “many people missed a spot here and there while brushing their teeth. I-I could help you with that.”

At the last note, Dean looked up from his tissue and smiled to his dentist (not knowing what the smile could do to the good doctor’s insides), “Sounds good, Doc. Now what should I do with the holes?”

“Oh, yeah, um … I,” Castiel pulled his drawer, then looked to the pile of papers and notes on his desk, before finding what he was looking for inside the bottom drawer, “I can’t work on them tonight, but if you want I can set a time for you to have them fixed.”

Dean sneezed before looking at the folder with his name on it, “That sounds good, but is it alright if you make it after hours? After four?”

“Oh, you’re working?” Castiel asked absent-mindedly as he filled out the form.

“Yeah, I’m a te-,” another sneeze.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Dean?” Castiel started to worry with the other man’s condition. “Do you need something for that?”

Dean took another leaf of tissue, “I’m good, I’m good. It’s just … weird, I usually only have allergic reaction on cats. You can’t possibly have any cats in here, right?”

Castiel felt like his heart melted suddenly and prayed to God or any other higher entities that the kitten in the toilet won’t start to mew, “Cats? Uh, there were some in the canteen across the road. I … I just had my late lunch there.”

He was back on filling out the form, when a reply came and caught him off guard.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “I saw you.”

The last bit made sent shivers to Castiel’s spines before he lifts up his face and met Dean’s face. The blond man was having his eyes on Castiel, with calculating look on his face, that made the doctor blushes and have to look down to the folder again to hide it.

But he couldn’t.

There was an awkward pause in the air, while both men exchanged look. It was like both men knew that they had revealed more than what they should. That they had noticed each other’s presence in that unexpected place, and they probably should stay quiet. For a little bit longer.

It was like slow motion scene in movies when Dean licked his lips and lifted up his hand to push Castiel’s glasses up lightly, and made the dentists swallowed.

“Um, I-I, uh, I set you up next week, is that okay? Tuesday, at six, like today?”

“Sounds good, Doctor,” Dean smiled, and if Castiel saw it right, there was a little disappointment in that smile.

Something that Castiel might share.

“Okay. Good. Um, so, I will have the nurse to bring your file and get them sorted out for your payment. Uh, you’re using the-“ Castiel suddenly felt like his brain and body couldn’t function as how he needed it. So instead of saying what he meant, Castiel made a card shape using his fingers.

“Oh, the health card, yeah, yeah, and my workplace’s health cover.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Castiel smiled. “Okay, thank you so much for trusting us, Mr. Winchester. We’ll see you again next week?” he stood up and stretched his hand to Dean’s direction.

The patient also rose to his feet and shook the doctor’s hand, “Sure. Thank you, Doctor.”

The hands lingered longer than it should. Along with another exchange of look, where blue met green and created a clash that brought certain warmth to them.

It was when Dean blinked that the eye contact was broken, and both men were brought back to reality. “Right, I guess I better off now. So you can finish your day as well.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you next week,” Castiel slapped himself on the head in his mind, since he remembered that he just said that few moments ago.

“See ya,” Dean walked to the door with another sneeze, and on the next second he was gone.

Castiel bumped himself back to the chair, huffing out breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He knew that the only thing that stopped anything to happen just before was the fact that they were doctor and patient. Given they weren’t, he didn’t dare to imagine what could happened between him and the very fine man who was just in his office.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

_Yes, that man._

“Yes?” Castiel looked up to Dean, who was popping himself back inside his office.

“I knew this place from a friend.”

_What?_

Castiel suddenly had an uneasy feeling about that confession.

“Yeah, he said he was a friend of yours. Balthazar?”

 

* * *

 

“Cassie, calm down.”

Castiel took a deep breath before talking to the phone again, “What. Kind. Of. School. Are. You. Working. At?”

Hearing that question, Balthazar laughed, “An ordinary high school, Cassie. Not our fault if we, beautiful people, got hired here.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“So, did you like my present?” Balthazar purred.

Castiel pet the head of his new kitten, “I wish he wasn’t my patient,” he admitted.

“Ah, that’s good enough for me. So, he’s coming over again, or you two have something else in the agenda?”

The man receiving the question leaned back on his chair, “Yeah, he’s coming back. I hope. He needs treatment for his molars, and I told him to do another visit next week.”

“That’s good, Cassie!”

The dark haired man chuckled at the comment, “Baz, what’s your mission with this?”

“What? Does it have to have a mission behind?”

“Oh, come on.”

Another string of laughter was heard on the receiver end, “I just thought that you two would look adorable together.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. You just get to know him a little bit more, Cassie. Although, Dean’s a little bit hard to crack. Not in sexual way. I think once you managed to get him going, he’ll pound you anywhere.”

“What?”

Balthazar let out a laugh, “Cassie, I have to go. But, I’m happy that you met Dean and it turned out alright. I hope it will be fantastic for you both!”

“Okay. Thanks, Baz. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Bye, my darling. I love you”

“Bye, Baz. Love you too.”

He lined off the call and ordered the car ride service that he usually took after drinking party with Crowley. After a driver accepted his order, Castiel put his phone down and looked down to the little cat that was sleeping and purring contently on his chest. “I don’t know if you saw the man who was in here. He was beautiful, and I think he’s funny too. But he was allergic to cats, that’s why I had to keep you inside there for a long time. I’m sorry.”

The kitten opened its eyes and yawned, then he kneaded Castiel’s chest, made the human chuckled. “Well, we’re still not sure if he’s interested anyway, right, kitty? So, you’re still coming home with me. Not that you won’t if he was interested, though.”

Castiel’s phone chirped, notifies him that the driver of the car that he ordered had arrived. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag in one hand and the kitten inside a small box in the other. After turning off the light and locked the door, Castiel walked to Crowley’s office and said goodbye to the English man, who was still working on his paperwork with Meg. When he walked pass the lobby, Naomi was still there.

“You’re still here?” Castiel asked.

The woman he talked to pauses the Korean drama she was watching and replied to her superior, “Yes, the road was still packed now. I’d rather wait for another half hour.”

The dark-haired man nodded at that, “Well, thanks for the box, and see you tomorrow, Naomi.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Doctor.”

Castiel gave a small wave to Naomi and walked out to the car that had been waiting for him. He tapped his pocket once to make sure that he brought home his motorbike’s keys, even though he left the vehicle at work, due to carrying the box for his new kitten. “Let’s go home, Cat.”


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry if it took so long for the update! Hope you guys can forgive my laziness!   
> For you who had read the story so far and still bearing it with me, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
> Thank you thank you for the kudos and comments as well.
> 
> Here goes, the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!!

**SO, HE’S A** dentist. He earned his Master in Orthodontics from University of Glasgow, that’s where Balthazar met him, and they started dating for three years, before Balthazar ruined the relationship royally, when he told him that he wasn’t interested in a commited long-term relationship.

Now, Castiel lived in the penthouse at one of the posh apartments, just outside the city, all by himself, and he owned an SUV and a motorbike to go around.

He came from a quite big family, there are three brothers – two older, one younger – and one adopted older sister. All curiously named after angels. Oh, his’ was from Angel of Thursday. Even so, his parents were open-minded enough to name their first born _Lucifer_ , and the older sister as Raphael (or was it Raphaella? Raphaelle?). He was closest with the big brother just before him, Gabriel, and the baby brother, Samandriel, whom he called …

“Sammy.”

“Yeah?”

Dean blinked twice to reminded himself that he was in the car with his brother. _His_ Sammy, not Castiel’s. “Nothing. I’m just testing your hearing.”

Sam didn’t reply verbally, but his big brother could feel the bitch-face filled the air between them. The brother with longer hair then continued reading the notes from his work about the case he was working at the moment.

The older man smiled at the sight next to him and mentally continued with the list he got from Balthazar about his new dentist.

Castiel loved to run, jogging, or whatever it called, while at the same time he got a major soft spot for cheeseburgers. And as much as Dean didn’t feel the urgency to know it, Balthazar insisted that Castiel was _fantastic_ in bed, and they both usually switched on their sexual adventures.

These information was ended with the blond Brit fisting the front of Dean’s shirt and shot him a look that he never seen before in his friend’s icy blue eyes, while saying that even though they were better off as platonic these days, but Castiel was the love of Balthazar’s life, and he will make Dean regret for as long as he lives if he ever hurt Castiel.

Great. He was just about to make a move on his first man-crush, and already he got a warning. From said crush’s _ex_.

Surprisingly this didn’t bother Dean a little bit, especially if he remembered his past relationship, where he would be the protective and jealous one. Perhaps because it was Balthazar, one of his closest friends, and he knew that he was serious about having great care for Castiel.

_But, it’s still too early to start throwing warnings, dammit!_

_“Dean!”_

“What?”

“It’s green. What is wrong with you?” Sam looked to him, eyebrows raised and lines shown on his forehead, “You okay?”

“What? Yeah, why?” Dean pedalled the gas, and the black Impala rolled smoothly past the traffic light.

Sam turned his attention back to the road, “You were quiet and you didn’t pay attention to the road, that’s a serious one for _you_.”

“Not this time, Sammy,” Dean turned the radio on, and pushed the tape inside.

“And now the tape is on, you don’t want to talk about it.”

Dean laughed, usually this kind of situation would start to burn his fuse, but somehow he didn’t feel like so now. Is it because of the topic that was going through in his head before? “No, Sammy, really. I’m good.”

“That one I believe,” Sam chuckled and took out his phone from his pocket, and on the next second he announced, “So get this … Bela just texted me that she will be in town next week, she will be curating some sort of …. what’s this? Candy exhibition?”

“What’s a candy exhibition?”

“I don’t know what that is. She’s asking our e-mail addresses, though, so she can send us the invitation. Want me to give her yours?”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Dean took a left turn that will lead to Sam’s office. “Anyway, Sam, I don’t think I can pick you up later, so you’ll be going home by yourself.”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam chuckled at the note from his big brother, that reminded him to the days when they were younger. “I’ll be having dinner with Jess anyway.”

The car stopped just on the outside of Sam’s office, “Alrightie then. Here’s your stop and have fun!”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Hey, Winchester! Nice catch!” a tall man, almost as tall as Sam, with strong squared jaw called.

“He’s my _brother_ , you dumbass!” Sam replied with a laugh.

“God, that’s totally wrong! We’re not some Greek mythology gods!” Dean sighed and placed his forehead on the steering wheel.

Sam climbed out the Impala with a chuckle, “You looked kind of butch, Dean, and it surprised me that you’re bothered more on the facts that we’re _brothers_.”

“What? _Wait,_ Sammy …!”

 

The day seemed to take its time crawling from daytime to afternoon, to the hour where Dean supposed to meet the dentist, Castiel, for a follow up for his dental treatment.

The young teacher was sitting on his working desk, checking on his pupils’ tests, his eyebrows occasionally rose reading the answers (and cheeky notes from female students, and some males). On the tenth paper, he put them down and ran a finger on his phone to show the time. It’s still four hours to the time, but Dean was excited beyond understanding, and he didn’t know why. Could it be the out of the anticipation that he will see a certain pair of blue eyes and an adorable face that came with.

_Adorable?_

Since when Dean Winchester used the word ‘adorable’ to describe a man’s face? A man with floppy short hair that some of them were sticking out to several directions, bright blue eyes that shone with curiousity and slight alarm – like a surprised kitten – and plump lips that was swiped lightly with a tongue every several minutes.

Dean could feel his face heated just at the thought of the dark-haired man, and the memory of a sight before him that happened last week. Castiel went all silent before him, while his thick-framed glasses slide down on his nose.

“What a dork,” Dean chuckled to himself as he memorised Castiel’s face went slightly crimson after he pushed the dentist’s glasses up.

And that shall be the moment Dean knew he was bewitched with the simple charm of his dentist. Dean rubbed his hand on the back of his head as he tried to find a conversational topic to talk with Castiel, until he remembered that they won’t need to converse while he was having his teeth mended.

He craned his neck to look over the neighbouring desk, Balthazar was leaning on his chair, reading a book about some fancy European classic or drama or something like that. It might even about politics. He could be interrupted. Dean rose to his feet and walked to Balthazar’s desk.

“Hey.”

“Yes, Dean?”

The man with the name silently cursed at how smoothly seductive his friend could. “Cut it, I don’t want anything to be weird between us. I’m going to meet that ex of yours again later.”

Balthazar put down his book and twined his fingers in front on his stomach. So, the topic had his _full_ attention. “Yes, I believe you had told me that. _Twice._ ”

Dean shot him a dark look before continued with his mission, “Why are you doing this? Being a matchmaker for your ex?”

Balthazar chuckled to the question that he remembers was asked by the other party through phone just last week. “Because why not, Dean? Nothing on the sort of rom-com ex-lover’s revenge, that one I can assure you. I don’t want to lose Cassie again.”

“Clearly you still love him.”

“I do, that’s why I told you I will make you suffer physically _and_ psychologically if you ever hurt him,” Balthazar delivered the warning with a casual sweet smile and a cheerful tone to go along.

“Okay, okay,” the PE teacher rub the back of his head, while looking for questions that could give him an advantage for his dentist visit later.

“Dean, my eyes are _up_ here.”

The cheeky call made Dean quickly lifted up his sight from Balthazar’s chest that was slightly exposed by his v-neck shirt, making the British man chuckled.

“Are you nervous, Dean?” a wicked smile was shown on Balthazar’s face as he lean his body on the desk. “Oh, this is fun!”

Dean groaned in defeat, “I still think this is weird, man. You’re giving away your ex to me? Look, even after I got over the fact that I’ll be having a hand-me-down, I-“

“Castiel is not an item, Dean.”

The man in address swallowed silently at the sudden change of tone, “Right, sorry,” he paused, “okay, so … this is still weird for me.”

This time it was Balthazar who groaned, in frustration. “Look, Dean, stop asking question. I’ll give you the short version, I love Cassie _that_ much, so I believe you two _should_ be together. There.”

“What? Why-OKAY! Okay!” Dean retreated to his desk when Balthazar suddenly stood up with the desk pencil sharpener in his hand.

“Hey, you two, holiday meeting in an hour. Meeting hall, second floor,” announced a man with majestic greyish mane and bush of beard, who stepped into the teacher’s room.

Both Dean and Balthazar looked up from each of their reading materials, “Yes, Mr. Cain,” and they both responded in unison as if a pair of obedient school students.

One hour later, Dean and Balthazar were sitting side by side inside the Meeting Hall, on the back row and whispering to each other, as if a pair of disorderly school students.

“Balz, is Castiel really had a brother named Sammy?”

“Sammy? Oh, Samandriel?” Balthazar leaned to Dean and whispered, “Yeah, he’s a great kid. Why?”

“Nah, I found it funny, that I also had a little brother named Sammy,” Dean let out a whispered chuckle at Balthazar.

“You have a little bro-? Oh, tall, muscular, beautiful hair?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t make a move on him, please.”

“ _Euw,_ Dean, I’m not into incest!”

“How is you and my brother related, again?” asked Dean with a thick accent of eye-roll.

The other man chuckled at the question, “Brother not by blood for sure, my darling. Hey, that Sammy thing can be your opening line before taking Castiel out.”

“Balz, come on, if anything ever about to happen between me and your Cassie, please let it be all natural, nothing hasty,” Dean placed his chin on his palm.

The answer made Balthazar pulled back and looks at Dean with a puzzling look.

“What?”

“I never thought of you as a demisexual, Dean Winchester,” Balthazar smiled the wicked smile again, like the one he plastered when answering Dean’s question about his former flame.

“Demi-what now?”

“Demisexual, it’s when a person decided to put hold on sex until they’re having a deeper emotional connection, romantically involved, and trust.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the explanation, while having his brain rolled back his memory archive. “No, I don’t think I’m like that, Balz. Believe me.”

“Then maybe Cassie’s special.”

Dean shot a surprised calculating look to Balthazar, but before he could say anything, the Vice Principal had boomed, “Could you two, _please_ , pay attention?”

“Yes, Mr. Cain.”

 

“Mr. Winchester, Doctor Novak will see you now.”

Dean put back the comic book down on the coffee table next to the sofa he was sitting on, and followed the nurse, Meg, to Castiel’s room.

Special? _Castiel?_

The talk with Balthazar swept into his mind again. If he had to be honest, there weren’t many people that he bothered to know further before he decided to have sex with them. Dean had always thought that he wasn’t the kind that would succumb to a long-term relationship, so he never actually bothers to find out more on his significant other’s story.

But with Castiel … well, Balthazar cornered him during lunch time and started spilling him few basic information about the dentist, without asking Dean if he would like to know or not. Dean was quite sure, had he not stopped the excited blonde, he would’ve known Castiel’s favourite sex position by now.

“Hello, Dean.”

He looked up. Apparently he had followed the nurse, without really paying attention where they walked, and now he was standing just outside Castiel’s office, probably looking dumb since he was mostly vacant for the past few minutes.

Dean could feel the fierce eye-roll that came from the nurse as she walked out while closing the door. He walked closer to the chair in front of the dentist, “Hi, Cas. Tiel.”

“Please sit, Dean,” Castiel showed his hand to the direction of the chair, before sitting on his.

Dean noticed that the doctor wore his thick-framed glasses again, and made him looked a bit owlish. His raven hair was a bit tamed today, although it still looked chaotic for a doctor. Dean also noticed how Castiel bit his bottom lip lightly when he paused to memorise something before adding notes to Dean’s file.

“Okay, um, to the chair, Dean.”

That was supposed to be a casual instruction from a doctor to his patient, but why did it came differently to Dean? He did it, nonetheless. Dean was now lying down on the chair with Castiel looking back at him from his head, and told him to open his mouth.

Dean had to force himself thinking of something ordinary to keep his mind off Castiel and his hand around his face and mouth. Something like Bobby teaching him how to fix his Baby, or Ellen calling him from the kitchen and told him to sweep the garden. Something trivial like that.

Which reminded him, that it had been a while since he and Sammy visited Bobby and Ellen. How were they doing? Dean missed Ellen’s pecan pie, and cooking barbecue with Bobby, while arguing over football or basketball, or simply over how to grill the meat. Maybe he and Sam should pay them a visit, sometimes this weekend. Yes, he would ask Sam about that.

How was Jo doing? It had also been a while since Dean talked to her. Dean remembered how Ellen used to scowl at him because he took Sam and Jo going for an ‘adventure’ during summer holidays, playing in the pond near their house, climbing the trees to see how their town looked like from above, or cycling around the neighbourhood until her clothes was all dirty. He used to wonder why did Ellen only snapped at him, then he remembered that he was the oldest of them three. Not that it changed anything, he kept taking his younger ones to have adventures with him.

How were Charlie and Kevin? It had been ages since they went over to watch _Game of Thrones_ in the bunker as well. Charlie said that she found new series that she thought Dean would like, maybe he should remind her about that and ask when will she show him that.

“There you go, Dean, all done.”

_What?_

He’s finished?

Dean saw the dentist had walked back to his chair, then he got up and followed the man to sit across him. More notes on his file, and Dean felt something odd on his teeth. Tasted a little bit like cloves.

“Dean, I had set you another appointment next week for a follow up check-up. Same time as today?” the dentist looked up from the folder and smiled to Dean.

“Yeah, thanks, Doc. By the way, Balthazar told me that you had a brother called Sammy.”

_Damn you, Balz!_

“Oh, Samandriel? Yes, he’s my younger brother. Have you met Sammy?” Castiel closed Dean’s folder before he took his glasses off and looks deep into Dean’s eyes through his pair of galaxy-coloured eyes.

Dean chuckled at the question, “No, I haven’t. It’s just … funny, because I have a younger brother called Sammy as well. Samuel.”

“Samuel,” Castiel tilted his head to one side and repeated the name with a voice that made Dean have to give his mind another trivial thought on mundanity.

Although the dentist didn’t said his name, but Dean would love him to say his name with that kind of voice. In bed.

Dean felt as if there was a light electricity stroke his spine softly when he saw the look on Castiel’s face. He was still staring at Dean, as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and the smile on his lips was highly irresistible for the PE teacher. He felt the urge to cross over the table and _kissed_ his dentist, ignoring all doctor-patients ethics and all that.

“Uh, I think I better off now, so I won’t be in the way for your next patient,” Dean tapped his thighs, prepared to stand.

“There’s no one else,” Castiel answered.

The answer that Castiel gave _clearly_ was meant for patients, but somehow it came to Dean’s ears like it meant something else. Maybe it was just him. And Dean decided to stay sitting down. “Oh, okay. So you’re going home or still have something to work on? Paperworks?”

_Am I flirting with him?_

Dean finally knew what people were saying about butterflies in the stomach, when he saw Castiel’s shy smile after he shot out the question. “I-I’m going home. I don’t bring my bike today, so …”

The rest of the sentence was hung in the air, however the eye contact between them was not. “You live around here?” Dean continued and leaned back on his chair, and before his mind could command his action, a small smile was shown on his face when seeing the dentist did the same.

“Um, no, I live just outside the city central. Took about forty minutes riding my bike, sometimes an hour if I took the longer route.”

“Oh,” Dean answered dumbly. “Hey, I could drop you off. I got nothing to do anyway, a quick driving around might be good.”

For the second time that afternoon, Castiel gave Dean the tilt of head, and this time he narrowed his eyes that made him looked utterly confused, “What’s the matter? Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I mean, it’s good for killing time. Don’t worry, Cas. Tiel.”

Castiel let out a smile that showed almost all of his teeth, they are perfect and almost blinded Dean out of the brightness. “Okay.”

Dean smiled at the naïve persona that radiated from Castiel at that moment. How could someone with brilliant record of knowledge (and sex life, considering he was in a relationship with Balthazar) managed to have an impression of an innocent child?

“Hello, darlin-oh! Am I interrupting something?”

Before he turned his head to the man with the voice on Castiel’s door, Dean swore he saw a hint of disappointment on the dentist’s face.

“Uh, no, come on in, Crowley.”

And another hint in his voice, Dean was sure.

“Um, this is my patient, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my old friend from college, and now my work colleague, Fergus Crowley,” Castiel stood up to introduce the two men.

“Hello, love.”

Dean was slightly taken aback with the overly friendly tone, but then he realised that it probably was the nature of this man. He was British, anyway. Which came as a stereotyping after he thought of it. “Hi.”

The shorter man studied Dean before turning to his colleague, “You finished for today, Castiel?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was telling Dean about the aftercare for his treatment when you came. You?”

The dentist had lied.

“Will be off in fifteen, still finishing the paperwork for my last patient. By the way, your ex called, asking us for a dinner tomorrow night. Clear your schedule, darling.”

Castiel let out a nervous laugh, and shot a quick glance to Dean, “Yeah, tell Balthazar I don’t have any plan for tomorrow anyway, Crowley.”

The dentist had made a non-straightforward explanation.

“Good boy. Nice meeting you, Dean.”

“Back at you, Fergus.”

“It’s Crowley. Castiel?”

The raven-haired man let out a ring of laughter that made Dean’s heart skipped a beat, “Okay, Crowley. Good night.”

After the other dentist walked out, Dean turned to Castiel and saw an expression on the dentist’s face that was half apologetic and half comforting, and made Dean wonder if he told the lie and explanation intentionally?

After few moments of exchanging looks, Dean finally started, “The offer still stands if you want.”

The blue-eyed man gave Dean another full smile, “Okay, Dean.”

And that was the _best_ sight Dean had ever seen all day.


	7. Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the time gap between the previous chapter and this one! But, it's still going, don't worry!  
> Thank you for being so patient, and thank you for reading my little project (with a help from some friends) and leaving kudos and comments! <3 <3
> 
> For this chapter, i borrowed a story from a friend of mine who had many experience while taking the bus to work, i had told him that i wanted to borrow his story for this, and he allowed it. Yay!
> 
> So, here it is, the next chapter. Please leave some feedbacks, so i can make the next ones better!  
> Thanks very much!

**THERE WAS A** light prickly touch on his chin, that he chose to ignore. He had experienced such sensation several times, which turned out to be one of the feathers inside his pillow, God knows how did that happened. But this time was different, it was followed with a cold touch on the corner of his lips. That brought Castiel back from his dreams.

Feathers don’t do _that_.

He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet when he felt a poke on the side of his face, a furry poke. That was the cue for him to open his eyes, and receive another poke on the tip of his nose.

A brief moment where the sky blue met sapphire put a smile on the human’s lips. “Good morning, Misha,” he mumbled to the pillow. Misha, the yellow kitten that he rescued last week, mewed before purring loudly and curled on Castiel’s side. The man chuckled at the soft vibration just below his ribs and played his thumb on the soft baby fur. It didn’t take long for the kitten to had its attention caught on Castiel’s moving hand, next moment he knew the little feline was trying to catch his fingers, and the human happily obliged to tease it more.

Just like a normal cat would do, after a while Misha got bored chasing Castiel’s fingers with failed attempts, and decided to climb up the human’s torso, before it stopped on his chest and start kneading his paws there, making the human giggled. The louder the giggle, so was the purr from the kitten, until he carried on and bumped his head to Castiel’s chin and meowed.

“What? You hungry?” the human cackled when he saw his little animal blinked slowly to the question, “Okay, I’m up. Let’s have breakfast.”

Castiel got up from bed and climbed down the stairs to the main area of his apartment, with Misha on his feet, bouncing happily knowing that his meal time is near. With a hand ran through his chaotic dark hair, Castiel connected his phone to the speaker and had Queen’s _Under Pressure_ on before continues to the kitchen and preparing Misha’s breakfast.

It was five-thirty in the morning, and the sun will rise in near time. Castiel loved enjoying the sun rise from his giant window, across his living room’s sofa before going out for his morning jog. He sat, with Misha having breakfast next to his leg, and looked around his current staying place.

It was about his third week living with his big brother, Gabriel, in their hometown, Illinois, when he got an offer to work with his former housemate, Crowley, all the way in Vancouver, and he would need a place to stay if he took the offer. Gabriel told Castiel that their oldest brother, Lucifer, owned an apartment in that city, said that it was a payment from his client, whose case he won few years ago.

Lucifer worked as a lawyer in New York City. Legend has it that he was fierce and ferocious, won almost every case that came to him and he was popular among the big names in the big Apple. Castiel didn’t actually want to know _how_ Lucifer did that, but now he was glad that his big brother gave the apartment for his use, and he was _free_ to do anything to it.

The apartment was big, _huge_ even! For his two years living there, Castiel still couldn’t get over at how spectacular the apartment is. It has its own loft for the bedding area; bed, a small study and wardrobe. On the main area there was an L-shaped sofa, facing the entertainment set, and a window that shows the view of the city, which includes sunrise every morning.

It also had a balcony, where Castiel usually use to have his breakfast or lunch on sunny weekends. Below the loft, next to the door, was dining area; kitchen and dining table for six. There was also a toilet on the other side of the room, disguised as a giant book shelf.

Castiel never thought what Gabriel called ‘a place’ was something like this, considering the fact that Lucifer hardly ever be in Vancouver. Then when Castiel called his oldest brother to ask if he could rent the place, Lucifer practically threw the key to him and told him to go nuts, free of charge. It was as if Lucifer wanted to give the place for his little brother. Or to get rid of it?

When Castiel first arrived, the place was clean - next-to-godliness clean – apparently Lucifer had a housekeeping staff to clean up his apartment every fortnight.

A soft mewl was heard, letting Castiel knew that the kitten had finished its breakfast. The tall man picked the bowl up and did a quick wash on it before washing his own hands and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on the dining table. Then he returned to his bedroom to change for his morning jog.

 

Today would be the day that reminded Castiel why he hardly took the public transportation anymore, especially during rush hours. He loved how the weather was when he jogged this morning, and that was what drove his decision to take the public transportation. So, here he was, waiting for the bus to arrive. The last two were completely packed, it was almost impossible to have more than two people aboard.

The weather still lovely, though.

But, not the crowd around him.

He tried to track back on how the wonderful day could give him a one-eighty and landed him in this situation, where he was uncomfortably standing with so many people and could hardly move. Castiel leaned his head on the glass, then he smiled when he remembered that today will be the day to meet Dean Winchester again.

Dean’s soft voice when he talked with Castiel, and the cheeky glint in his eyes after he said something bold to Castiel, and the look on his face after mentioning Balthazar’s name, and saw Castiel’s reaction. Actually, Castiel enjoyed looking at Dean’s various expressions from their brief meeting last week, and he hoped that he could see more of those today.

He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and pressed the button on his earphone to skip the song played, when he felt a sharp pain on his foot. He hissed and jerked his foot, only to find a woman standing comfortably on it. Castiel shot a dark look to her, but it was pointless since she was busy with her phone and had earphones in her ears as well. After several seconds, he decided to shake it off.

A vibration from his phone stole his attention from the rude woman, when he saw the LED screen a soft smile showed on his face.

**Claire Novak  
** Uncle Cassie, Dad said I could stay over at your place with Gabriel, when he’s visiting you.

The calling made Castiel chuckled, how his niece always addressed Gabriel just with his name, never with an ‘Uncle’, since that trickster of a brother of Cas’ always treated Claire like his baby sister. And his father, Lucifer Novak, let him.

**To: Claire Novak  
** Sure. You’re on school holidays?

Not long after he sent the message, Castiel’s phone vibrated again.

**Claire Novak  
** Yup. See you this weekend then, Uncle Cassie! xx

Castiel slide his phone back into his pants’ pocket, and that was when he saw the bus is coming. He hadn’t got a chance to prepare himself to board the bus, as it stops, but already he felt someone bumped him from the side. It was a middle aged woman with hair as high as a beehive. The woman didn’t even apologised to him, she darted her way, splitting the crowd (with a short protest and shouts from the crowd that she passed) and hopped inside the the bus. Castiel could only stand with his jaw dropped as he watched the woman did so.

“Some people,” he grumbled and carried on making his way into the bus, moved along with the crowd, who started to enter the bus.

When the door slide close before him.

And behind him.

It took Castiel a moment before realising that he was _trapped_ on the small stepping ledge just outside the bus stop’s waiting space. All by himself.

“Shit,” he groaned at his luck before swearing that he would never take the public transportation in the morning anymore in the future.

When the traffic before him halted on a red light and all looked out to him (some even chuckled and point), Castiel revised his oath, not to take the public transportation during morning rush hour anymore in the future.

Luckily, it didn’t take long for the next bus to arrive. After he gave way to the alighting passengers, he stepped inside and found a standing spot in the middle of the packed bus. He got about eight stops to go, so he grabbed at the handler next to his head and tried to enjoy the ride.

Castiel was listening to AC/DC’s _You Shook Me All Night Long_ , when the bus made a stop to load/unload passengers. In less than twenty seconds the bus was full, and Castiel was standing next to an older woman who was holding on the handler. Clearly she was having trouble due to her height, and Castiel felt a bit sorry for her. Not long after, the bus made another stop to unload some of the passengers, and when Castiel turned around, he saw that one of the sitting people behind him hopped off when the bus made a halt at the bus stop, he turned to offer the woman next to him to sit on the vacant seat.

And then it happened.

**SPLACK!**

A hard plastic item hit him square on the forehead. Apparently the woman had found herself a seat and she was holding to the handler, almost carrying it to the seat and let it go without looking, made it swung _back_ graciously straight to Castiel’s head.

For the second time in the past ten minutes, Castiel revised his oath; he will never take the public transportation during morning rush hour on weekdays anymore in the future.

 

* * * 

 

“Castiel, have you had your lunch?”

“No, Crowley, I’m still working on today’s patients’ paper works. I think I’m just gonna delivery. You want anything?”

“No. I want to take you to that _wagyu_ steakhouse nearby,” the shorter man flashed out his cheeky grin, knowing that his friend could _never_ say no to the place he just mentioned. And as he had predicted, the man in the glasses stopped his typing and looks up to Crowley with narrowed eyes, that was meant to be menacing, not adorable.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll go with you, Crowley!”

The smile on Crowley’s face went wider when he saw Castiel rose from his seat and takes his jacket with him. “That’s my boy.”

Since it was Crowley who asked Castiel come with him to the place, both men rode in Crowley’s car. When they arrived, Castiel quickly bee lined to his favourite spot, in the corner and facing the entrance door. According to him, he could watch most of the room from that place, and he enjoyed looking around the place, watching people and how they would eat their food.

Castiel ordered _wagyu_ cheeseburger. He knew it was a _wagyu_ steakhouse, and they had the most delicious steak he ever had, but for today his mood was for cheese burger. And mashed potato. And sautéed vegetables. While Crowley was having his steak rare. The young dentist looked out the window, he turned to his friend when he heard a shutter’s sound.

“Are you taking my photo, Crowley?”

“What?” the other man quickly put his phone away, “By the way, Castiel, I think I need your favour.”

“You think you need my favour?”

Crowley moved forward, to let it known that they were entering a more serious topic, “Yes, I have to go back to England in two weeks time, and while I was away, could you babysit for my puppy?”

The request had his eyebrows rose, and suddenly Castiel’s mind flew to the little kitten back at his home. “Um, I wouldn’t mind, really, Crowley. Do you want me to come over to your place every other day, or the puppy will be staying at my place? I’ve got a kitten at home, so …”

“Ah, it would be alright,” Crowley waved his hand lightly, “Juliet was gentle, she wasn’t into attacking other smaller animals, really. Everytime I took her for a walk, she would wag her tail madly when she saw cats or squirrels!”

“Oh,” Castiel face beamed at the short story, “alright then, just let me know when you’re leaving then I’ll pick her up.”

“You’re an angel, Castiel.”

“Stop it. It creeps me out when it came from you,” Castiel leant back to the chair.

“Would it be un-creepy if _he_ said it?” Crowley let out a grin when his question found what it wants and made his friend blushed. “Ah, there it is, the famous blush. Last time I saw that was when you had a major crush for Balthazar. So, who was he?”

“What?” Castiel asked, unintentionally coy.

“You know, tall, handsome, light brown hair. Your new boyfriend?”

“No!”

“Ah, yet you know whom I was referring to,” teased Crowley as his smile grew wider as Castiel’s face went deeper shade of crimson. “So, who was he?”

The younger man pouted before answering, “He’s my patient. How did you know about him anyway?”

“Oh, Meg and Naomi told me. A bit jealous that Naomi, I think she fancied you, Castiel,” Crowley took a light sip of his drink, iced lemon tea. “She didn’t _know_?”

The blue-eyed man laughed at the last question and answered his friend sincerely, “No, I didn’t tell her. I never intentioned to stalk around my workplace, announcing my sexuality, thank you very much. Those days are way behind me.”

“Awww, my little Novak is all grown up,” Crowley cooed, and chuckled when a ball of tissue landed on his face. Just in time for their lunch to arrive. After the waitress put their respective meals, Crowley started eating his and threw another question, “So, you two are going to meet again in the near future?”

After waiting for the food in his mouth went through his throat, Castiel replied, “He’ll be over later, I made him an appointment to fix his teeth. Why are we talking about my social life, Crowley?”

“Oh, come on, Castiel. It’s been ages since we have some nice girl talk. Come on, tell me more about him.”

 

* * *

 

“The offer still stands if you want.”

Castiel had never heard something so pleasant in his life. Or for the whole day, in this matter, since he certainly knew that he had heard something better. But not from one Dean Winchester. And this was not the time for some chick-flick moment, so he let the feeling filled him up before giving an answer to Dean, while smiling like an idiot.

“Sure. Thank you, Dean.”

Around twenty minutes later, Castiel was sure he had his jaw fell down when he saw the magnificent black vehicle that is Dean’s car, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and it looked gorgeous like a brand new.

“Castiel, meet Baby. Baby, this is Castiel, he’s helping us with dental needs,” Dean announced playfully as he went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Castiel.

The car was amazing, and as Dean had said, it wasn’t hard to picture its anthropomorphic figure as a woman. A strong badass woman. Its paint was perfect shade of black, and the shape had its own class. Even though it probably in its forties, but it had more grace than today’s car.

Castiel softly ran his long fingers over the boot, and realised that Dean definitely loves this car very much considering on how perfect its shape is. And listen to the sound of the engine started, how it growled in an intimidating manner. She really is one badass girl. Yes, she needed Dean to take care of her, but in return she would provide more care for him.  

“Hey, Doctor, do I have to turn the engine off for a while?”

“What?”

Castiel snapped his head up, and remembered that Dean had opened the door for him and started the car. “Oh, yeah, sorry,” Castiel hurried to enter the car and put his seatbelt on. “This is a beautiful car, Dean. It’s classic!”

“Thanks, man. It _is_ classic. It’s my father’s car before.”

“Really? It must be old.”

Dean smiled proudly as he rolled the car out from the parking lot. “It is, I took care of her with my own hands. I don’t trust my Baby to other people. Right, Cas-Tiel, I don’t know where you live, so you have to show me the way. Which way I should be directing now?”

After he told Dean the name of the building he currently lives in, Castiel almost laughed at the comical way Dean’s jaw fell at his answer.

“You _actually_ live there? I mean, Balthazar told me about that, but I thought he was joking!”

“Well, it’s my big brother’s. He practically gave it to me when I told him I’m moving here to work,” Castiel shrugged at Dean’s reaction and continued the conversation, “what about you, Dean?”

Then it was Dean’s turn to reveal his living area, which was almost on the same way as Castiel’s residence, only further. “I think it was the same as you,” Dean started, “the house I live in was not mine, it was my grandparents’. Few weeks after my grandfather passed away, his lawyer visited my brother and me, and said that we inherited a house from him. When we came down to look, it looked more like a bunker, and we loved it. Well, I fell in love with it instantly, my brother had time to adjust. So, a month after that my brother and I moved in to that place.”

“Sammy.”

“What?”

“Your brother. Sammy,” Castiel paused and cocked his head to the side when he saw Dean looked at him like he had a third eye suddenly popped out on his forehead, instead of looking straight to the road, then he continued, “you told me that you have a brother whose name was like mine.”

“Oh, right. Samandriel. Well, mine’s a Samuel,” Dean (finally) looked back to the road.

Castiel felt comforting warmth flowing inside him and pooled on the lower of his stomach, when finding out that Dean still remembered the small fact about their brothers that they were talking about around half hour ago in his practice.

He liked Dean, _more_ than he knew. Yes, it started out as a curious crush when he first saw him at the canteen. Until said man popped up at his practice’s door, with a smile and friendly yet hypnotising eyes, that made Castiel blushed. He also had that cheeky sense of humour. And the way he looked at Castiel, like he was someone that would solve the puzzle of his world. All those were enough to make the dentist to feel … _smitten_.

_Shit, really, Castiel? How old are you again?_

To top everything up, it had also revealed that Dean was working with Castiel’s favourite ex.

Yes, it might sound like something out of a cheesy romantic comedy or novel, and it would end with the ultimate pair to kiss and watch sunset together or something like that. But, will it really going to be like that? This is real life, it would be better to be a little bit more cautious than sorry, right? You never know what will be written for you in the future.

Or in the next ten minutes.

“So, here we are.”

Dean’s voice woke Castiel from his thoughts.

“And you live on one of the top floors? Shit, man, the view must be amazing from there!” Dean looked to the higher floors of the building from the front window of his car.

Castiel had to bit his bottom lip to prevent a smile seeing Dean bending down over his steering wheel and narrowing his eyes while scrunching his face, trying to look up to the top of the building. Based on the information on his folder back at the practice, Dean is thirty-four. And no thirty-four year old man should be as cute as _that_.

Before the dark haired man had approved what his brain was planning, his lips had released five words, “You want to come up?”

“Jesus Christ! This is your view? This is your view _every_ day? Fuck, why do you go to work, full time? Seriously, Cas-Tiel! This is … is … is …. _ATCHOO!_ ”

The loud sneeze froze Castiel who was making tea for his guest, and he suddenly remembered a trivial fact about the man in his living room.

He’s allergic to cats.

“Uh, Dean.”

“Yea- _TCHOO!_ ”

“I, uh … I have a cat.”

_“What?”_

Castiel brought the tea for Dean, and placed it on the coffee table, before he sat on the sofa. “Yeah, I just adopted a cat,” as if on cue, the soft sound of bell came from the stairs that goes to Castiel’s bed, followed by a cheerful meow from a yellow kitten, who jumped to the sofa and purred loudly when seeing its human. “Dean, this is Misha. Misha, that's Dean.”

There was an air of awkwardness when Dean just stood there looking back and forth from Castiel and the kitten. The silence was torturous for Castiel, because the moment Dean stepped inside his apartment, he found that the air inside his place suddenly went pleasant, the man brought his easiness into the apartment. It was like setting the fireplace on during a cold winter night. It was like Dean brought the home to this place.

And Castiel would like him to stay longer, and more often.

“You have a cat. Okay … um, do you mind if we just sit outside?” Dean broke the silence, and covered his mouth and nose when he let out another sneeze.

The offer caught Castiel by surprise, and he quickly stood up to unlock the glass door to the balcony. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled.

It was when his left hand landed on the door knob, Castiel stepped back, “Uh, hang on, I have to check on something.”

Without waiting for his guest’s response, Castiel dashed up to his bathroom and let out a long sigh when seeing his silver ring next to the basin. He quickly wore the ring and jogged down the stairs, while grabbed the two mugs on the coffee table.

When the dark haired man turned around, he saw that Dean was still holding the door open with his back, and looking far to the city. The look on his face was so divine, and Castiel froze on his spot.

“Are you gonna bring them out or just standing there?”

The small laugh in Dean’s voice didn’t help Castiel to keep his heart from beating uncontrollably, as he clumsily slides past Dean and placed their mugs on the dining table on the balcony, before sitting down. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I was checking on my ring upstairs. I thought I lost it,” he showed his left hand to Dean.

“Oh, okay.”

“My older brother gave this to me before I went to England for my studies,” Castiel quickly added when he saw the look on Dean’s face changed a bit. This time he could swear there was a relief on the other man’s face after he explained.

“How many brothers do you have?” Dean asked and sipped his tea.

“Two older brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, one older sister, Raphael, and Sammy.”

The names almost made Dean bursted his drink, “You have a brother named _Lucifer_?”

The shot made Castiel’s face heated, “Well, yeah, I had told you that my parents named their children with angel names. And they named their first born Lucifer. And this is his apartment.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. So, older sister, Raphael?”

Castiel nodded his head before answering, “She’s actually my adopted sister. So, my father went on this business trip – before I was born, of course – and he adopted a child from local orphanage. Apparently, the little girl was highly bullied by her fellow orphans. So … yeah.”

Dean was leaning forward and listened to his story, as if it was something that he have to quiz his students tomorrow, “Your family’s awesome, Cas. Tiel.”

“Thank you, Dean. Oh, I’m sorry, are you hungry? I can make dinner and we can have it here, if you want.”

The man with light brown hair before him raised both of his hands and smiled mischievously, “Twist my arm.”

Castiel made them salmon pasta, and Dean insisted to help (even only for chopping the onions, paprika, and mushrooms). He couldn’t stop smiling at how Dean made him felt easy and as vain as it would sound, he loved how they fit perfectly well in the kitchen. Dean was cutting the onions, mushroom, and paprika on one side of the kitchen island while telling stories about his students, while Castiel was in charge of pasta across him.

“I mean, come on, who would believe you if you said that the mannequin in the Biology lab moved by _itself_ at night? It sounded like some awful teenager horror series or whatever, right?” Dean leaned his back on the counter just next to the stove, telling his stories to the other man, who was stirring the pasta in the wok.

Castiel laughed, “I don’t know, Dean, some of those teenage horror series could really be good if they had good writers. Although, what your students were telling you sounded like straight out from some Japanese horror flick, or comic, I don’t know.”

“ _See?_ Thank you! I know _you’d_ get it!” Dean shook his head softly and drank his beer, “Hey, you’re almost finished, where do you keep your plates? I’ll have the table set up.”

It was a question.

A single question that normally thrown when preparing dinner, but why did it came to Castiel differently? Had it was another person who asked that, he won’t have his heart skipped a beat, or an uninvited blush crept up to his ears, or his hands suddenly stopped working and his tongue was sticking to the top of his mouth.

It was because of Dean.

Dean and his peculiar way to give ease and covered Castiel in familiar comfort without even trying.

“Oh, um, that cabinet there, top,” Castiel felt his heart skipped another beat when seeing Dean tapped one of the cabinet’s door with questioning look to him, “n-no, next to it. Yes, yes, that one. Thank you, Dean.”

“Hey, don’t bother. You had cooked dinner and you have beer, the least I can do, man,” answered Dean while carrying two plates to the dining table outside.

Of course he _had_ to pass the side where Castiel was standing before the stove, instead of the other side of the kitchen island, that was also part of the living room.

After he was sure that his pasta was ready, Castiel placed it on the big bowl and brought it over to the balcony, where Dean had sit and (again) admiring the view.

“Honestly, man, I’m still trying to figure out why do you work full time, with _this_ view!” Dean opened his second bottle of beer, made Castiel a bit worried considering he still have to drive home.

“Come on, Dean, surely your home had gorgeous view as well, in the suburbs?” Castiel served his guest first before taking some for him.

Dean had eaten his pasta before answering the question, and it gave Castiel a time to have his as well. “Yeah, it got its own view. It’s beautiful during winter, with all the snow, you know?”

“I bet. Here it’s just like another city. So, there you go, Dean. Some seasons would be good here, some would be good there,” the dentist shrugged before drinking his beer. When he put his bottle down, he realised that the man with green eyes before him was looking at him while holding his fork. Reflexively, Castiel cocked his head and stare back. After a few seconds of staring contest, Castiel was still completely unprepared of what’s coming.

“So, um, you want to have dinner at my place sometimes, Cas-Tiel?”

The question made him had a little shock and his arm bumped the beer bottle, causing it to spill all over the table.

“Shit!” Castiel jumped from his seat and took the half-emptied bottle up. “Tissue, tissue!”

“Hey, hey, Castiel. I’ll go get it. No need to panic. Stay here. Okay?”

_No need to panic? Really, Dean? After you asked that?_

While he sat on his chair waiting for Dean to return, Castiel’s brain was still trying to process the question popped from Dean. How did it become like this? They were supposed to be dentist and patient, and now Dean was driving him home, and they were having a nice and cozy dinner at the balcony of Castiel’s apartment. All it need left was a chandelier in the middle of the table.

Is this allowed? Castiel knew that he had sent (probably not-so) subtle messages to Dean today, but a part of him just couldn’t help it. He wanted Dean to know that he’s interested in him, yet another part wanted to get to know Dean more before they’re going anywhere. Yeah, maybe he should take it slow with this one. Enjoying each moment, if there ever be moments. Castiel took his glasses off and pocketed it.

“Hey, Castiel, your phone went off inside. Do you want to get it?” Dean walked out with a handful of paper towel and a slightly red nose, thanks to Misha.

“Oh, thanks. Excuse me,” Castiel rose and walked to the kitchen table, where he put his phone. A familiar name showed on the screen, and he didn’t know whether to smile or groan at it. “Yes, Gabe?”

“Why do you _never_ sound excited receiving a call from me?”

“This is my excited voice, Gabe,” Castiel sat on one of the stools and put his viewing aid on the table.

there was a moment if confusing silence before a dramatic gasp was heard on the other line, “No, that _wasn’t_! That was the voice whenever you had a bad date!”

_Dammit, Gabe! How did he even know?_

“So, who was it, baby bro?”

“Why are you calling, Gabe?”

“Tsk. _Fine!_ When I’m over at your place, you won’t escape me, Cassie!”

“Gabe,” Castiel let out a whine that he could only have whenever he’s in conversation with this particular brother, so he decided to take a sharp turn on the subject. “Hey, did you know that Claire will be tagging with you?”

A defeated sigh came from the receiver this time, “Yeah, Luci had called me with a long list of Do’s and Don’ts for her. Like she would ever follow that list!”

A fond chuckle escaped Castiel’s lips, “Well, you know Claire. She’s really Lucifer’s daughter,” after answering that, the corner of his eye caught a figure passing by, Dean with the used paper towels.

The poor man was asking Castiel, with his eyes, where should he disposed them, and Castiel answered by pointing to the door under the kitchen island, where he had a hidden rubbish bin inside. He laughed silently when he saw Dean’s victorious face as the brunet found the door, and then he showed his thumbs to let Castiel know that he had took care of their small accident before, then turning around to wash his hands.

“You have someone there, are you?”

And with that, Castiel was jerked back to reality, that he was on the phone with his big brother.

“What?”

“I could hear you laughing, Cassie. Okay, fine! I won’t bug you again. But, you have to call me as soon as he left, with _details_!” Gabriel said in his big brotherly tone.

“What? Why should I? Why are you calling again, Gabe?” Castiel straightened his back, as he could hear his big brother laughed menacingly and he became even more suspicious of the purpose of the call.

“I’ll be arriving Friday night with Claire. Pick us up, will ya?”

“What time?”

“Ten? I think ten. I forgot. I’ll text you my boarding pass later,” the answer came with a rattled sound of papers and wood, probably Gabriel was looking for the print out or something. Or maybe he simply made random noises so Castiel would think that he was looking for it.

“Okay. Just text me as soon as possible, so I could manage my time on Friday.”

“Great! You’re the best, Cassie! So, go back to your date and I’ll be waiting for your call later.”

“Bye, Gabe.”

“Rude. Bye, baby bro!”

He lined off the phone with a sigh, as he always did whenever he finished a phonecall with Gabriel. Castiel then got up from the stool and walked back to the balcony – he put his phone on the coffee table as he passed. “Hey, sorry, that was my brother, Gabriel.”

“Oh, okay. You alright? You looked stressed,” Dean eyed him concernedly, and pushed a new bottle of beer to the direction of the man across him.

Castiel scoffed, “No, no, this is how I usually look after he called. Well, in a good brotherly way, mind you. For some reasons, Gabriel really looked after me, ever since we were kids, and before Sammy was born. He would hate it because it was true, but Samandriel was some sort of reproductive accident of our parents’.”

“A what now?”

Another laughter passed Castiel’s lips, “Samandriel was truly the baby of my family. My parents miscalculate something on their birth control or whatever, and they were having Sammy when I was sixteen, Gabriel was eighteen, Raphael was twenty and Lucifer was twenty four.”

“Right, that’s some age gaps there,” Dean had finished his pasta, while listening to Castiel’s stories. “Okay, I gotta ask … how old are you?”

The question made Castiel blushed. Again. For the umphteenth time that day. If Dean really is thirty four, that would make Castiel four years his senior. “I’ll be thirty eight this year.”

“Oh? I thought you were on my age. I’m thirty four,” Dean leaned back on his chair, “lucky I stopped you from keep calling me Mr. Winchester. That would be awkward, you’re older than me and you called me like how my students would.”

After Castiel finished his dinner, both men cleaned up the table and start washing the dishes. Dean even offered to drop the garbage on the chute just behind the kitchen area. He heard a rhythm of classic rock guitar filled the room, and Dean’s voice from the chute’s direction, followed by Dean’s announcement, “My turn now!”

The blue-eyed man was still wondering what did that mean, when he heard Dean walked back to the kitchen, still talking to the phone.

“What do you mean you lost your keys, Sammy? Well, I’m not in the city but I’m not far, you wanna wait? Why do you wanna know? Okay, just wait there, I’ll be home in fifteen minutes.”

“Is everything okay?” Castiel asked and leaned back to the kitchen island, with both of his hands holding the edge of the counter.

“My klutz of a brother lost his keys again, so I have to go home and get him inside,” Dean huffed and slides his phone back into his jeans pocket. “Look, Cas-Tiel, tonight was amazing, but I’m sorry I have to end it sooner. Thanks to my brother.”

“Hey, no problem, Dean. Thank you for driving me home, and give me a company. I hope this is good for your time killing tonight,” Castiel really hoped that this won’t be the only time Dean having dinner at his place. He didn’t dare to think about Dean having breakfast at his place, but knowing that there will be a next dinner will do for now.

The taller man before him put his jacket on and returns his host’s smile, with an equally gorgeous one. “It’s great, Castiel. Thank you. And, uh … I meant it, you know. You have dinner at my place sometimes.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

Maybe it will be even better for the next dinner.

“Awesome. Oh, here,” Dean handed Castiel his phone, and received a frightened look as response, “not for you! Put down your number. I don’t wanna talk with your receptionist if I want to meet you outside your practice.”

Dean explanation made Castiel laughed nervously before taking the gadget and typed down his number to the phone, and made a call to his, before returning it to Dean. “Now I have your number as well,” Castiel said.

“Awesome. Right, I’m off. Good night, Cas. Tiel.”

“You can call me Cas, Dean, if you want. I like it,” Cas shrugged and smiled to Dean, and he knew his just got wider when seeing Dean returned his smile.

“Sure. I like it too. Good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

With that, Cas watched as Dean walked to the lift, and turned around facing him, while waiting for the lift to arrive. He made a mental note to thank Lucifer for having a place just across the lift. After Dean was gone inside the lift, Castiel closed the door and he knew he will have that wide grin on his face until the end of the week. Or until the next meeting with Dean.


	8. Behind Blue Eyes

**DEAN TOOK HIS** phone out from his pants for the fourteenth time. Then he slid it back inside for the _fourteenth_ time.

Should he or shouldn’t he?

It wasn’t a hard thing to do, take out the phone, find the name in the Contact List, give them a ring, then start a conversation. Easy, right?

Well, apparently it wasn’t that easy when the person he was about to ring was one Castiel Novak. Dark hair, brilliant blue eyes, beautiful smile.

He watched his students practised doing some proper lay-ups in the gym hall, and decided that they should do on their own for some moments, before he finally took his phone out again, took a deep breath and start typing.

**To: Castiel**

Hey, buddy!

Buddy?

Didn’t it sounded to … friendly? Too _bros_? After the dinner they had yesterday?

Dinner.

 _One_ dinner.

Where are they now, actually?

Dean obviously would still need Castiel to work on his teeth, and he would love to see the dentist regularly. But would it cause the dentist trouble if he was known to invite his patient over for dinner, shared personal stories about family, and then exchanged number for _receptionist-free_ conversations?

He erased the message, and typed a new one.

**To: Castiel**

Hello, sunshin

He didn’t even finished the message and quickly erased it before the hairs on the back of his neck all standing up.

Dean looked at the blank field for another ten seconds before he finally decided.

**To: Castiel**

Hey, Cas.

Two words.

Those were all it took to made Dean went all sweaty on his palms and felt the need to stand up and relaxed himself. He saw one of his students, Krissy, was having problem on doing the shoot, so he went down and helped her.

Teaching high school kids was less complicated than he thought. Once the students knew that their teacher won’t mess around, or trying to look tough and strict, they will look at them as a friend. Insert a good communication skill, and respect will be earned.

Brilliant communication skill, unfortunately, was not any of Dean’s strongest suits, even he had to admit that. But, the young PE teacher knew what high schoolers tend to like, and with a dash of charm and treating them (sort of) right, he managed to have wonderful classes to teach to.

A loud ring was heard from the loudspeaker near the ceiling, a reminder that his hour with this class was up, then he would have a free period for forty minutes, before starting the next class. That should be his last period for the day, then he could go home, have dinner, and probably watch some television.

Some students helped him tidying up the hall, then said goodbye to him. After he gave them a quick wave, Dean went to get his phone, and he could feel his face flushed real fast when looking at the screen.

**Castiel Novak**

Hello, Dean. How are you?

The man in red track pants almost jumped of joy reading the message on his phone, but he remembered that one of his students might came back to say they had forgotten something. Instead, he sat down and typed the reply.

**To: Castiel Novak**

Doing’ good, Cas. What about you?

Dean made sure that everything was back in order before he locked the hall and walked back to the teacher’s room to do some paper works on his students, while waiting for his next class.

He just sat down on his desk when his phone chimed the message tone. It was as if his message application was connected straight to his heart, because just as the notification sound came up, his heart made a soft thump in his chest.

And his heart was right.

**Castiel Novak**

Having my late lunch at the canteen. Have you tried their fruit soup?

Dean smiled at the question.

**To: Castiel Novak**

No. Is it good?  
 

**Castiel Novak:**

It’s refreshing. Especially after having a minor patient, whose mother couldn’t stop asking and reminding you that her 14 year old son was afraid of dentist.

Dean chuckled at the question, as his brain automatically pictured the look on Castiel’s face when there was a woman kept talking when he’s trying to mend her son’s teeth.

**To: Castiel Novak**

Sorry to hear that, man. Hey, next week when I come for my next treatment, let’s have that soup of yours, shall we?

**Castiel Novak**

That sounds nice, Dean. Sure.

**Castiel Novak**

By the way, I’m having my next patient in five minutes. Is it alright if we continue this later? I’m really sorry. I’ll text you, I promise.

The message made Dean felt a little bit uneasy, then he remembered that Castiel always have a full schedule at his practice.

Dean suddenly paused at the thought.

Why did he suddenly felt like this? They only had dinner together once, and already he wanted to be all possessive towards the dentist?

_It doesn’t work like that, Winchester._

**To: Castiel Novak**

Oh, yeah, sure, Cas. Just let me know when you’re free, I’ll call you.

Again, he paused. Why did he say _that_?

What he and Castiel currently having was exchanging messages, a communication method that allowed him to read over what he had just typed – which actually came directly from his head to his fingers, no filter – and read it over _before_ sending. But instead, Dean sent whatever he had just typed as it was.

**Castiel Novak**

Of course, Dean. Looking forward to it.

“That little tease,” Dean scoffed and felt like he had conquered Everest.

“You frightened me, you know, brother?”

The phone in Dean’s hand was almost thrown to the air as he jumped when hearing Benny’s low voice. “Jesus, Benny, don’t do that!”

“Your smile went wider and wider the more you stare at that phone of yours,” Benny ignored Dean’s protest and sat on the table. “Someone interesting, brother?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “You know, Benny, why don’t we talk about this at my place over a Sandra Bullock film and probably mud mask, then we braid Sammy’s hair. What say you?”

Benny laughed at Dean’s suggestion, “That means someone interesting. Is it Balthazar’s ex?”

Dean could feel his face heated at the reference.

“From the change of your look, it means yes. Glad it worked out for you,” Benny jumped off Dean’s desk and went to his own.

“What? Shut up.”

Benny let out another ring of laughter, “Brother, you can say that it was nobody on the other line for you, but your face and reaction was honest. In fact, that was the happiest I saw you since you moved in to your grandparents’ house last year.”

“That was last year?” Dean turned to Benny, who smiled understandingly and nodded. “Wow, time do fly fast.”

Dean rolled his memory to the day that he and his brother moved in to their grandfather’s house, and the day that he knew he was going to have a room of his own, after thirty years or so, and a kitchen where he could have a little adventures with recipes, baking, and all that. He almost felt like a little who was given a free yearly pass to the Disneyland.

Until this day, Dean still couldn’t understand why his grandfather specifically gave him and Sam the bunker. Moreover, why did his father never told much stories about one Henry Winchester? All he knew, when he was a kid, all four of his grandparents had passed away, and his parents never told him much about them, especially his father. So, the day when their grandfather’s lawyer went over to told them about the bunker, it totally took Dean and Sam by surprise.

It didn’t took them long to discuss on moving all the way to the other side of the country, continent even, and start their new life around their new house, although Sam was hesitated at first, because he was more used to live in small apartments, although they have to move every few months due to their unstable income.

If Dean’s calculation was correct, the day the boys received the news would also be the _fifth_ month that they haven’t heard from their father. John Winchester just went off, God knows where, left Dean his Impala and vanished. Usually John would be back at least once a month, just to let his boys know that he’s still alive. But now it was only through text messages, and Dean decided that he shouldn’t be expecting him coming home soon.

Sam had completely lost his care on this issue.

Moving out meant that they had to find another stable income, however basic it would be. Thankfully, the lawyer helped the brothers preparing their documents on moving to their new home. It took them around six months to work on the documents and get some savings, which hopefully would be sufficient for them to pay for maintenance and groceries while looking for work at their new home.

So, naturally, employment was on their top priority, since Dean actually had just got promoted as permanent staff at a public school he had worked in for three months, and Sam was still between jobs as a lawyer. The kid was so excited that he finally earned his Master degree on Law, and got quite picky on taking jobs. Luckily his friends from college asked him to join them in their firm as a freelancer. At least he got some income.

Imagine another surprise they encountered, when finding out that they house was all paid, for as long as they live there.

One of Dean’s high school friends, Benny, lived in the same city and told him about an opening at the school he worked at. So, Dean sent them his CV and only in one month time he was a PE teacher at said school.

Sam used his network from college to help him find a job, and it was as if the stars were lining up good for them, he found a job on the next month after Dean had.

When he saw that their lives had turned to a better way, Dean remembered something that his mother used to tell him before he went to bed, that angels are watching over him. Maybe she was right, an angel did watch over him. And it probably was _her_ , since she was the gentlest, caring, and beautiful woman Dean ever knew, who always wished for the best for her boys. Even in the short six months Sammy had her.

And probably Mary Winchester was the _only_ woman Dean had ever really loved.

Speaking about angels, had the dentist with an angel name texted him?

Dean turned his phone up and searched the notification. No, he hadn’t, but Sammy did.

**Sammy**

Bela sent 4 invitations. I’m taking Jess. U?

It took a few moments for Dean to remember what his brother was talking about, then it came back to him about the candy exhibition. The first person that came to his mind, of course, Castiel. But then on a second thought, dentist and _candies_ probably not the best combination out there. Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel would like to see an exhibition dedicated to the cause to half of his patients.

But it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?

**To: Sammy**

I’ll get back to you on this later, ok?

Dean just hit the Send button when another message arrived.

**Castiel Novak**

Hello, Dean. I will be having non-stop patient flow until 5. Would it be alright if I call you around that time?

The message made him smile, of the naivety feel and the time mentioned. Five in the afternoon would be perfect for Dean, since he would be finished teaching by then.  
 

**To: Castiel Novak**

5’s perfect, Cas. Don’t worry. And I’ll call you as planned.

Something on the back of Dean’s mind told him that whatever he had with the adorable man might work out.

**Castiel Novak**

Very well, Dean. Thank you :)

Dean barked out a laugh, and then he cursed himself when both Balthazar and Mr. Cain turned their heads to him. He didn’t even realised the majestically bearded man had entered the teacher’s room.

_When did he enter this room?_

Dean was about to let that go, when one of the students that he supposed to teach for his next period came and asked for the hall’s key. The teacher told the pupil that he will be there in five minutes, as scheduled.

Throughout the class, he couldn’t stop looking at the time, although he was sure that his teaching day will end at four-thirty. Luckily this class was more into the game he assigned them, so he didn’t have to check on them every now and then.

Then again he could be wrong, when the basketball got stuck on the gap of the ring.

Dean made his way to the school maintenance, assisted with two male students to ask if his class could borrow a ladder. And since he had an issue with heights, Dean made the students “who made the ball stuck up there” to climb the ladder and get it down.

The bell finally rang before Dean fell asleep watching the students continued their basketball game. Then, as before, he tidied up the hall with the help from some students. After he was sure all had been returned to their places, Dean locked the hall then he returned to the teacher’s room. On the way, he met an HR staff who asked him about the treatment he was having before and reminded Dean to submit the reimbursement form soon, so the school could transfer the money to him along with this month’s salary. Dean told the HR staff that he will send the form and receipt tomorrow, since it was almost end of day anyway.

Before he called it a day, Dean decided to take a quick shower and changed his clothes.

When Dean returned to his desk, the school hour was finished and there were students pacing up and down the halls, meeting their friends for some after school plans or about to go home. He started packing his bag, getting ready to leave, then the message he was waiting for arrived.

**Castiel Novak**

Hello, Dean. I just finished my working hour for today, if you want to call.

The short haired man smiled at the message, then he made a mental note to call Castiel on his way to the car while continued packing his bag. After making sure that he didn’t left anything, Dean waved goodbye to his colleagues, who were still lounging around there before heading out to his car (Balthazar and Benny were unseen, probably they had left when he was still teaching).

As he walked to his Baby, Dean took out his phone and searched for Castiel’s name on the Contact List. Dean was staring at the name for few seconds before he finally tapped on the number to make a call. While he was waiting for the connecting line, Dean realised that his palms were sweaty and his face were hotter than before. Of course his heart also contributed in the excitement by beating uncontrollably.

“Hello, Dean.”

Someone answered the call. No, not someone, Castiel answered the call. The man he was actually looking forward to talking with.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean could feel his cheeks started to hurt from the size of his smile, “how’s it going?”

“Good. What about you, Dean?”

Dean had arrived at his car, and he leaned on the side while still talking on the phone, “Bored. It was quite a slow day here at school. You’re going home soon?”

“Yeah,” there was a soft sigh on Castiel’s voice that could hardly missed, “I’ve got some paperworks to do, I think I have to bring home some of them to work on. I think I will get a take out on the way home.”

Something in Dean’s head suddenly clicked at the information, and he blurted out, “You wanna have dinner somewhere?”

 

“Dean, I told you I rode my motorbike to work today, so there will be some … moments where I couldn’t concentrate on talking to the phone!”

“Use your hands-free thingy, Cas,” Dean laughed at the frustration on Castiel’s voice as he drove his car to the direction of a restaurant he and Castiel would have dinner at that night.

“I am, Dean. I even used the bluetooth thingy here.”

There was a muffled sound from Castiel’s side, that Dean took it as the other man putting his helmet on. A scratching and clicking sounds later, Castiel’s voice came again to Dean’s ear.

“Okay, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Cas-oh shit!”

Dean reflexively grabbed his phone that was sliding off the dashboard to the other side of the car when he turned a corner. For a moment his Impala went off the lane and made the car behind him honked furiously.

“Dean, what is that? Dean? _Dean?_ Dean, are you alright? I hear car horns. Dean! Dean? _Dean!_ ”

Somehow the incident managed to made Dean laugh when he heard Castiel’s panic voice calling out his name repeatedly.

“Cas, Cas, hey, I’m okay.”

“Wait, Dean, is-is everything-“

“The phone slide off the dashboard, that’s all. But I caught it before it fell to the floor.”

“Dean, that’s dangerous. Your car could hit another car while you were catching your phone. You just put your phone on your dashboard without holders?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t phone and drive, Cas. And my earphone is in my bag on the backseat.”

“Well, don’t put it on the dashboard, it will slide.”

“Okay, okay, Cas. I’ll put it on the seat next to me. Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” the answer was followed by the sound of a motorbike engine.

“Good,” Dean couldn’t hide the excitement and smile on his face, when he heard the other man went completely protective over him, his phone and his car. “Cas, I’m about ten minutes away from the restaurant. How long do you think it will take you to get there?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Around fifteen to twenty?”

“Great. I’ll get us a table first. Do you want me to order anything for you? Drink or appetiser?”

The humming sound on the other line told Dean that Castiel was thinking about an order. “Take your time, Cas, we got ten minutes before I arrived at the place.”

“Just water for me first then, Dean, I’ll order the others with you.”

“Great. You’re on your way yet?” Dean took a left turn and lowered his speed when he saw a kid on bicycle was going on the side of the road.

The motorbike engine went louder, “Yes, Dean. I’m on my way now.”

“Good. by the way, you had that motorbike long, Cas?” for some reasons Dean couldn’t stop smiling with this odd arrangement of talking on the phone.

“Um, yes. Bought it when I was back from England. Had it since. Sometimes it’s more practical to ride a bike than driving a car.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean huffed, “but I’m more used to driving that riding a bike, so …”

Castiel’s chuckle could be heard filling Dean’s car, “I think if I had a car like yours, I’ll drive everywhere as well, Dean.”

“Where’s the fun in that if we both own the same car?”

_Fuck._

_Oh fuck._

_Why would you say that, Winchester?_

While Dean was busy cursing his talent to blurt, he unexpectedly found Castiel laughing at that.

“You’re right. I should get myself another classic car to give your Baby a company.”

Dean couldn’t believe his hearing. Did Cas really playing along with him, or was he simply oblivious? The fact of Castiel was a dentist with a Master degree made Dean realised that the other man should be smart and could work out Dean’s previous comment was actually a flirtation. But, then again, Castiel had this thing with naïvety that made him sometimes a little bit socially awkward. Whichever it was, Dean decided just to let it flow, so the conversation won’t stop. He really enjoyed talking with Cas.

“Another classic car, Cas? So, you already had one?” the PE Teacher hoped that his nervousness and soft laugh couldn’t be heard when he threw the question. Dean remembered something that Balthazar had told him about Cas, but tonight he was completely forgotten about those.

“Yeah, I’ve got a Lincoln.”

The man who was driving the car let out a whistle, “Fancy that, Castiel. Which type?”

“I, uh, I think it’s a ’78 Continental. I’m not very educated over cars.”

Even if it was only through the voice, Dean could catch the hint of sheepishness in Castiel’s answer. “That’s an awesome car, Cas. Do you drive it often?”

“Yeah. Mostly on weekend. If I’m going somewhere.”

Dean was highly tempted to continue the topic about weekend leisures, but then he decided to halt and postponed it until when they’re having dinner. The restaurant was already in his sight anyway. “Drive it to your work sometime, Cas. Baby and I would like to meet your car.”

The smile on Castiel’s face was as if audible when he gave the answer, “Sure, Dean. For your next appointment?”

“Deal. Hey, Cas, I’m arrived at the restaurant now, how far along are you?”

“Oh, um … Ten minutes tops?”

“Cool,” Dean parked his giant of a car smoothly, then he killed the engine before taking the phone next to him and presses it on his ear, “I’ll get the table for us first.”

_“Dean!”_

“What? What’s wrong, Cas?” the sudden urgency in Cas’ voice made Dean stopped and almost get inside of his car again.

“Uh, could you please look at the menu if they have kale salad or anything like that?”

Dean huffed and placed his face into the hook of his arm on the top of the Impala. “Cas, don’t scared me like that. I thought there was something happened to you.”

“I-I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Okay. So, water and kale salad or anything kale, right?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

“Man, you’re a health freak. You’ll get along well with Sammy.”

“Your brother loved kale as well, Dean?”

The man who was asked a question let out another sigh, and looked up hopelessly to the sky, “Kale, cabbage, celery, you name it, all those green things, he loves them all,” Dean walked into the restaurant, and looked around for tables, “you wanna sit near the window, Cas? Or balcony?”

“Uh, both are fine for me, Dean.”

There came again the bashful tone that made Dean let out a smile, “Balcony, then. The weather’s good tonight.”

As if on cue, right after he said that, a waiter came and Dean quickly gave him a sign that he would like a table in the balcony. The young man before him nodded silently and led him upstairs.

“I got the table, Cas, upstairs, okay?”

“Okay, Dean. I’ll be there soon.”

“Great. Oh, here’s the menu, I’ll tell you if there’s anything kale in here,” Dean smiled to the waiter who brought him the menu, and started to browse, “right, so they do have a kale salad, I think there were two kinds of them. And then there’s … kale soup, and uh, here’s pasta. Wow, I never realised they got this much of kale menu, Cas. I didn’t even know how to cook it? Do you know, Cas?”

Dean waited for an answer, but the line was silent.

“Cas? Cas, where are you?” when he didn’t get an answer, Dean’s heart started to race. “Cas, I lost you. Is the reception alright? Where are you?”

There was still no answer, and Dean started to panic and tried to remember where was the last time Cas told him his whereabouts. Then he realised that Castiel never told him, last time he mentioned something about his location was ‘I’ll be there soon’. But, _how_ soon?

“Cas, hello? Seriously, man, where are you?”

“Hello, Dean.”

He almost jumped from the chair when he heard the low voice, and when Dean looked up there stood the man he was panicking for. “Jesus, Cas! You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel took his leather jacket off, not knowing what his movement did to the man sitting in front of him, then he sat before Dean and took the menu. “Have you ordered anything?”

Dean was still in awe of Castiel’s muscle movements behind his forest green t-shirt when the dentist took off his jacket, he didn’t realised that Castiel had called his name several times.

“Dean?”

The man with the name blinked several times, and looked directly to Cas’ eyes, “Oh, huh? What?”

There were slight concerned met confusion in those beautiful blue eyes, “Have you ordered anything?”

“N-no, no. I haven’t seen the menu yet, was just browsing for your kale.”

“Oh, sorry, have you finished?” the dark-haired man handed back the menu to Dean.

“No, Cas, that’s okay, I’ll ask for another one,” Dean signalled a staff for another menu. When he received his, Dean quickly look for something that he want and after making sure that Cas was ready to order as well, they both called the waiter.

After they made their orders, Dean looked at how Cas sat sheepishly. He had both of his hands on his lap and had his blue eyes widened, accompanied with a small smile that made Dean wanted to take care of him.

_What was that?_

It was strange to Dean as they both could talk spontaneously and excitedly on the phone before, but now once they finally met it felt difficult just to find a decent topic to talk about. He watched as Cas looked around and stopped at some objects that grabbed his attention.

“Have you been here before, Cas?”

Cas quickly turned his attention to Dean, “No, this would be my first time,” he shook his head lightly, then as Dean responded with a smile, Castiel looked down to his lap.

 _How is it legal for someone to be_ that _adorable?_

“You come here often, Dean?”

Right after the question was thrown, another waiter came to bring their complimentary mineral water. After said his thanks to her, Dean answered Cas’ question, “Yeah. This is one of our favourite place, Sammy and mine. This was one of the first places we had food in when we first move here.”

“I probably should like this place, Dean. Since you love it very much here,” Castiel let out another shy smile, that made Dean almost couldn’t hold himself not to move forward and kiss him.

 “Hey, we both different people, Cas, don’t have that pressure on you, but give it a go. You had that kale soup, right? That should be a good start.”

“Yes, that is my appetiser.”

When their orders came, Dean grinned at his barbecued chicken wings, while Castiel had his happy face looking at his soup. “ _Bon appetite_ , Cas.”

There was a slight blush on Castiel’s cheeks after Dean said that, it wasn’t something that could be clearly visible, but Dean saw it. And he liked it.

Both men ate in silence, probably because they were hungry and wanted to savour what were before them. Or perhaps it was only for Cas, who enjoys his food. Every once in a while he hummed happily, and it made Dean equally happy to see the usually serious dentist to let loose and enjoy his meal without any thought of his patients. The galaxy-blue orbs shone brightly everytime Cas took a spoonful of his soup into his mouth.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

The question woke Dean up from his observation, and he realised that he was too busy checking Cas out, he hardly touch his chicken. He still had one in his hand, waiting to be eaten.

“Oh, no, no, nothing,” Dean bit his chicken, “was waiting for your reaction about your healthy food. Clearly you love it.”

Then the light crimson shade showed again on Castiel’s cheek, baiting another fond smile on Dean’s lips. “This is delicious, Dean. You want to give it a try?”

“Nah, you enjoy it, man,” Dean took another chicken wing from his plate. He finished another two before decided that this would be a good timing to talk about Friday. “Cas, uh, have you got any plan this weekend? I-I’ve got a ticket to this exhibition, and I’d like to take you,” Dean looked up from his plate to Castiel’s big blue eyes.

The dentist stopped stirring his soup and his eyes widened again to an inhuman state. The look on his face was almost painful to Dean, it was as if Castiel would state something unpleasant to the man before him. “Uh, I … my brother and my niece will be here this weekend. I have to babysit her. She’s Lucifer’s daughter, so … I’m practically living in her house now.”

Dean blinked twice before gave Cas a respond. That wasn’t something he expected,“Um, Cas, you know how that sounds, right? That your niece is _Lucifer’s_ daughter?”

Castiel released a warm laugh and quickly his expression changed to a brighter one, “Yeah, if I got a penny everytime someone said that to me. I’m sorry, Dean. I’d love to, and I might have to pick them up at the airport on Friday.”

“Lucifer and little Lucifer?” Dean asked with a cheeky smile, “Don’t worry about it, Cas. Some other time.”

Will there be some other time? Dean surely hope so.

“Not Lucifer, Gabriel. Oh, you were there when he called the other day. You said I looked stressed after answering his call,” Cas chuckled as he rolled his memories back to the night Dean had dinner at his place.

“Aaah, that phone call! The brother who gave you that ring?” Dean pointed to the silver ring on Castiel’s finger.

“Correct. He called me a lot, at least once a week. He was the kind of big brother who was really protective over me and Samandriel, and now to my niece.”

The story that came from his companion made Dean reminded of himself and his brother. He was always looked after Sammy, since Bobby and Ellen took them under their roof, and it was the only thing that couldn’t change between the brothers. Even now as they both grew older and had their own personal lives, they couldn’t stay too far away from each other.

Luckily, Sam’s girlfriend, Jess, understood that. So far.

The conversation was on hold when their main course came. Dean smiled hungrily to his roast chicken and rosemary, and as he looked across the table he made a mental note to introduce Castiel to Sam.

Cas ordered a big plate of green salad and salmon fillet. God knows why did he chose that, but seeing the excited look on the dark-haired man as he saw the dish in front of him managed to make Dean ignored whatever reason came pass. If Cas wanted to eat a horse, and it will bring that smile to his face, Dean will personally shop for the horse.

“So, Cas, Claire is your only niece?” Dean carried on the talk between them while cutting his chicken.

“Um, yeah, so far,” he paused, and made Dean feels almost guilty for asking, but then Cas continued, “I don’t think I will have anymore soon. Since I doubt Lucifer will ever remarried, Raphael was busy working with my father. I couldn’t say much about her, because we weren’t that close, and father treated her more like apprentice than daughter these days. Then, Gabriel … he’s, uh, he’s living his life to the fullest and I don’t think marriage is in his plan. I think he had relationships here and there, but it’s hard to picture him settling down, really. He’s happy enough with Claire in his life, I suppose, and Lucifer didn’t mind Gabriel baby-sitting Claire, so that worked well. Samandriel was still in college, marriage and reproducing probably still far away in his mind, he’s quite ambitious that boy.”

There was another pause, that made Dean waited for the next part of the story, while watching Cas drinking his wine.

”So … that’s a brief story about my siblings, Dean,” instead Cas ended his story with a shrug.

Hearing that, Dean decided that he might as well tell his brain that he never had any information about one Castiel Novak from Balthazar, except the fact that they used to be lovers.

“What about _you_ , Cas?” his question made the man before him looked up from his salad, “You’ve been telling me stories about your brothers and sister, and they are all interesting. But you missed _one_ Novak boy. I’d like to know more about _him_.”

Dean could feel himself on fire. It had been a long time since he was this forward with a person who attracted his attention, and it was a woman. He had never done this talk-first-sex-later with a man; it was usually a series of one night stands. But with Castiel, Dean felt like he wanted to know more about the man before going any further.

“Well, there was not much about him, Dean. He was a boy who was very well looked after by his big brother, until the day where he received a full dentistry scholarship in Glasgow. And off he went,” the man with the story had his eyes glinted at Dean. 

As he finished his dinner, Dean threw another question to Cas, “What made him chose dentistry?”

Castiel tilted his head before answering, while his eyes were directed to the table between them, “Funny story, actually. So this boy was close to one of his big brothers, who loved sweets so very much. So he thought, he could return the favour of taking care of his big brother by becoming a dentist. So, whenever said big brother had sweets-caused problems with his teeth, he could come to him at anytime.”

Dean had to bit his knuckles to prevent himself from laughing. He didn’t know if Cas was telling the truth or he was just being a good storyteller, but Dean honestly could buy that one. And he really could forget about the candy exhibition, he couldn't take Cas alone, when it was supposedly Gabriel who was obsessed with candies. He probably would tell him about it later. “You said there wasn’t much on this boy, Cas, but he was interesting.”

“You think so, Dean?”

“Yeah, man,” Dean leant backon his chair, “I never been going anywhere from this continent. I bet Scotland wasn’t the only country this Novak boy been to.”

Cas chuckled at the statement from Dean, “As the matter of fact, no. He, uh, he went to Russia with his housemates on a summer holiday. Being young and foolish, this boy decided to play a little game during his stay in Russia.”

“And that was …?”

“He, uh,” Cas smiled to his hands on the table, “he went around using his middle name, Dmitri, and pretend that he was a Russian descendant throughout the trip.”

Dean couldn’t help it anymore, and he exploded with laughter. One that came with his whole body shaking and got him claps his hands like a seal. It took him a while before he finally could arrange a proper sentence to ask Castiel, “Seriously? You did _that_? You could speak Russian?”

“Dean, I thought we were talking about that Novak boy?”

“Oh, come on, Cas!”

The call from Dean sent Castiel laughing, “Yes, Dean, I do speak a little Russian.”

“Awesome. And …. Dmitri? That’s your real middle name?” when he received a shrug for his question, Dean continued, “How? Well, the Novak part sounded Eastern European or something, though.”

“Yeah, my name’s Castiel Dmitri Novak. I think Dmitri was one of my father’s old relatives’ name, I wasn’t sure. Never asked as well.”

“That’s an interesting name, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean. What about one Dean Winchester? What can I know about him?”

“Oh, um,” Dean took a gulp of his beer, then he cleared his throat.

If he had to be honest, Cas’ stories about his family and study was kind of overwhelming for him. Clearly Castiel was _way_ out of his league. Once again, Dean felt like he lost a fight he hadn’t even had the chance to face on.

How could he come up with a life story that would match Cas’? He was a nobody, just a regular joe who worked for survival of himself and his little brother.

He looked to Castiel’s eyes, that were looking back at him with a tender fondness and smile, that sent warmth to his chest. “Dean Winchester … he, uh, he lives with his younger brother. Probably similar to that Novak boy, only the role was reversed. He was the one who looked after his younger brother, and has been doing it all his life.”

Castiel did the head tilt that made him looked like a confused kitten, “What happened to their parents? If I may know.”

“Fire accident.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Dean smiled, “Not your fault, Cas. Well, it was their mother who lost her life in the fire. Anyway, the boys lived here and there with their father, until a friend of the family took them in, and their father went off. Leaving the boys only with phone calls or messages that came once a month. Dean Winchester had a foster sister from the elderly couple. The three of them were a menace to the neighbourhood,” Dean chuckled to the memory where he, Sam, and Jo stole Ellen’s neighbour’s apples, so they can have Ellen made apple pie for dessert after dinner. The poor neighbour never knew why her apple tree suddenly ran out of fruits that season.

“Dean Winchester sounded like he had a wonderful childhood, despite the ill incident that happened to his family.”

The comment took Dean by surprise. He _never_ talked about his childhood to anybody else, so he never knew what to expect from people’s reaction after hearing his story. But now, hearing how Castiel responded to his story made him feel like there was a knot in his chest that was untangled softly. And he unconsciously let out a relieved sigh.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel showed Dean the warm smile again, and the small gesture almost made Dean jumped forward to kiss him. “So, did you always want to be a teacher?”

“I’m a guy with no proper college degree, Cas,” Dean answered, “after I finished High School, I worked at my foster father’s garage while doing a Community College thingy.”

“What major?”

“English Literature.”

“That’s interesting. Any favourite author?”

“Vonnegut.”

Dean saw Cas nodded silently at his answer, but he didn’t get any further comment, whether Cas had read any Vonnegut or not. He decided to continue, “I worked as a part time lecturer, while helping out my foster dad in his garage for a few years. Sammy was working with his friends as a freelance lawyer, and I was just got accepted as a permanent staff at one public school back then when we received the news about the bunker. Few months later, after loads of paperworks and job hunting, we moved here.”

“Must be very exciting for you both,” the smile on Castiel’s face went wider, it was as if he shared the same memory as Dean about the moving out.

“It was,” Dean copied the smile, “both Sammy and I were collecting all savings we had to move here, prepared for the worst that we have to pay for our living at least for the first six months without jobs, and we have a house to maintain! But, you know what was amazing?”

“What?”

The look on Cas’ face almost blinded Dean. He was beamed with the excitement of a child when faced with a certain magic he had never witnessed.

He was looking at Dean as if he was the bright full moon on a summer night.

Dean had to look down to his hands for a second to prevent the blush on his face made an appearance, then he decided to just let it be. “The house was fully maintained. Our grandfather inherited us a house that was bill-free for a lifetime! I have told you this, haven’t I? At your place?”

“No,” Cas shook his head and laugh, his eyes narrowed and there were soft wrinkles on the corners of his eyes.

“Really? I was sure I had told you this before.”

“No, you haven’t, Dean.”

The happy look on Cas’ face made Dean doubted his own memory, and he was fine by it.

“Huh. Okay. So, that was the story of Dean Winchester,” Dean felt another stroke of blush went through his face as he saw the man in front of him was looking back at him with a curious state. He cleared his throat before keeping the conversation going, “Hey, I feel like coffee, you want anything, Cas?”

“Oh, probably tea. Green tea.”

Dean nodded at the answer and called a waiter to order their drinks. And dessert.

After he made their order, the light brown haired man eyed the dentist, who was looking at his phone under the table. Dean waited until Cas was free from his phone before continued the talk.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was my colleague. One of my housemates I told you before. He needed my help next week, so … yeah. Anyway, how’s your brother? Last time I heard about him, he lost his keys.”

“Oh, that!” Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, “Yeah, Gigantor left his keys at his girlfriend’s house, and he totally forgotten of doing that.”

Then there was that look of fondness again on Castiel’s face, the one that Dean would love to see every morning when he wakes up.

_What was that, Winchester?_

“Your brother will always be the little brother who looked up to you,” Cas lightly said.

“Is that how you feel with Gabriel?”

A soft chuckle slipped Castiel’s lips, “Well, you saw me when I was on the phone with him.”

“Exactly.”

When their drinks and desserts came (apple pie for Dean and peanut butter and jelly cake for Castiel), the talk was once again put on hold. Dean took a peek to Cas, who was humming happily as he brought another spoonful of cake into his mouth. The look on Castiel’s face could only be matched by Sammy’s first try on salmon _sashimi_.

That was the moment Dean’s eyes caught it, a small fluff of whipped cream on the corner of Cas’s mouth.

“Hey, Cas, you got a-” Dean lifted his hand and reflexively took a napkin then wiped the cream off, but somehow his hand didn’t stopped there, they moved to Cas’ lower lip and he brushed them softly. The way Castiel parted his lips when Dean cleaned his mouth was really inviting. Dean had to work all his muscles to _stay_ still and didn’t move any further and claimed Castiel’s lips.  

When he realised what his brain had created during the short time, his body froze. And also the brilliant pair of sapphire before him. They looked at Dean’s emeralds in awe, as if Dean was the whole world for Cas. Dean silently moved his fingers to the side of Castiel’s face, and when the tip of his finger touched Cas’ stubble, he quickly remember where they were.

“Sorry, Cas.”

“That’s alright, Dean.”

Dean rolled the napkin he used before to a ball, then put it next to his empty dessert plate. While he drank his coffee, Dean tried his best to find another topic to talk with Castiel. And his mouth decided to shot the first wonder that crossed his mind.

“So, Cas, was Balthazar always that pervy?”

_Holy fuck, Winchester, what are you doing? Abort! Abort!_

Dean held his smile for Cas after asking the question, but inside he had a major urge to slam his head to the table and hoped he passed out until next week.

“Balthazar?”

There was a slight jolt of pain in Dean’s chest when he saw Cas’ face beamed, and how his voice turned softer as he said his former lover’s name. Well, it was Dean’s fault anyway for bringing up that topic.

“Yeah, he usually blamed the French in him for that. I met Balthazar when I was looking for a place to stay, and Crowley told me that the place he lived in was one tenant short, so he offered me if I would like to look.”

“Bet he regretted it later.”

“Well, he always said that between Balthazar’s talent in the kitchen and my slight OCD of keeping the house clean and in order, he sort of forgave his housemates,” Cas smiled when he saw Dean nodded at his story. “Balthazar took Social Studies back in colleges, while Crowley and I were in Dentistry. So he was the one who was home often and was given the task of cooking our food. Sometimes Crowley and I would be over at the campus until late, and we would have takeaway dinner while working on our assignments. That would be the days where Balthazar refused to talk with us in days, and not cooking us anything,” Cas chuckled at the memory, then he stopped abruptly to look at Dean.

As Dean met Castiel’s eyes, he felt the pain in his chest before slowly faded away. Balthazar might have Castiel before, but he didn’t now. And they had a wonderful friendship, then and now. Dean should respect that, even with the little green monster haunting the back of his head. And heart.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-“

“Hey, hey, that’s okay. I was the one who asked anyway,” Dean shrugged, although there still was a string of jealousy in him. “So, your other housemate, he was the British dentist I met the other day, right? Yea high, all suited up in black, fancy accent? He’s called Crowley? Not Fergus?”

 Castiel’s laughter exploded again at the question, and it quickly replaced the light jealousy in Dean’s chest with covering warmth. “Yeah, yeah, that’s the one. His name is Fergus Crowley, but God knows why he would prefer to be known as Crowley. I’d forgotten the whole story, but it involved three pigs.”

“What, he ate _three_ pigs in one go?”

“What? _No!_ ” then came the sound that had Dean quite addicted that night. That and the look on Castiel’s face when he’s confused, how he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

Dean waited until the laughter that came from Castiel lowered down. The man in front of him wiped his eyes from the tears.

“Dean, you said that your house is called the bunker. Did you named it like that, or your grandfather?”

Dean ran his finger on the top of his coffee cup while answering, “I’d like to call it Batcave, but Sammy always gave me a bitch-face whenever I mention it. We called it The Bunker, because it’s how it looks like.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Hey, next time’s your turn to have dinner at my place, right? You can see the place for yourself, Cas.”

“Sure, Dean. I’d like that,” Cas replied.

It seemed that the look on Castiel’s that night had made Dean’s happiness and ability to string coherent topics of conversation conflicting heavily. Here he was, looking for any entertaining talk that could made Castiel’s face beamed.

Then he found one.

“How’s your kitten?”

Apparently Dean just earned himself another point with that question, as Cas’ smile went brighter before he answered, “Misha? Good, good. Misha’s officially a boy now, I checked. I need to make a vet appointment for him soon. Probably this weekend.”

 “With you niece?”

Another point for Dean.

“Yeah. Claire loves cats, just like Lucifer. They both owned this huge orange tabby named Rowena. And she loves to sit on Lucifer’s shoulder.”

“Like a female Garfield?” Dean took another sip of his already-cold coffee.

“Exactly! Beautiful cat, though. Orange with bright green eyes. Rowena can be quite possessive over Lucifer. Last time Lucifer brought a female client home for a hearing preparation, she kept hissing on her. I think the only woman she could bear to see with Lucifer was Claire.”

Dean really found himself lost in watching Castiel’s look while telling his stories. He was more animated and comical now they had known each other more than a dentist and patient relationship, and it was glorious. He also laughed more, and varied from small chuckle to the full-on one that got his eyes closed and showing all gums and teeth, like a child.

Dean was still listening to Rowena’s mischievous stories from Cas, when a waitress came and asking them for another order, since the kitchen was about to close in ten minutes. Castiel asked for a hot water refill, while Dean told her that he’s good.

“Sammy was the one who’s fond of animals. We used to own a dog when we were kids, a golden retriever, they were inseparable. The only time Sammy didn’t have Bones with him was when he’s in school.”

“Are you allergic to dogs as well, Dean?” Cas asked as his cup was filled with more water.

“No, only cats. I’m sorry if I offended Misha yesterday.”

“Misha’s fine with that, Dean. He understands.”

Dean waited until Castiel put back his cup before giving another question, “Your brother, Samandriel, what major he’s taking?”

Cas frowned as he tried to remember, “He said something about hotel and restaurant management, I didn’t quite catch it. He wanted to own a bed and breakfast or something like that someday.”

“That’s nice. Somewhere near the beach?”

“I really do hope so,” Castiel replied and finished his tea. “By the way, I have another story for you, Dean.”

“Awesome,” Dean grinned as he moved forward and placed his weight on his crossed arms on the table, and apparently this excitement made Castiel laughed (which will be stored in Dean’s mind).

“Okay. When I was little, my family went to the beach and Gabriel took me for a walk. He was so excited and run around on the beach, jumped to the water and splashing about. I was having my own good time seeing my big brother on the sea, but I didn’t have the courage to join him.”

“Why? How old were you?”

When the man before him tilted his head to one side and looking up while rolling back his memory, Dean felt like he was doing all the right things to have Castiel opened up.

“I think three or four, I forgot. The sea looked frightening for me at the time. A broad blanket of water, that half of it was mysterious and you don’t know where it would end,”

“Yeah, agree on that,” Dean agreed.

“Anyway, I was watching Gabriel jumped himself to the incoming waves while walking around the beach, when I heard him shouted. And I froze, completely frozen, I didn’t know what happened. Gabriel came to me and he pointed to the sands next to me, and there it was … a fish breathing for his life, and about _this_ big,” Castiel supported his story by opening his hands as wide as his shoulders.

“Holy shit! That should be good dinner for you!”

Again, Dean’s statement made Cas laughed, “It should! But, different story happened; Gabriel came to me and took my hand to take me aside. He said to me, ‘Don’t step on that fish, Castiel. It’s still alive.’ Then he lifted up the fish and returned it to the sea.”

Both men were silenced with the story. Castiel still had his smile, while Dean had his face stilled in between surprised and awe.

“That was the time I saw Gabriel as someone I could really look up to, and apparently until now.”

“Your brother sounds amazing, Cas.”

“Don’t let my story fooled you, though,” a mischievous smile was shown on Cas’ face. “But, yeah, he’s amazing.”

The waiter who was tending their table came to bring the check, and Dean quickly took it before Castiel realised what was that.

“Can I see it, Dean?”

“Nope, it’s on me tonight,” answered Dean while he went through the list.

“Why?” Cas asked coyly.

“Because you had cooked me dinner last time,” Dean put the leather folder before him and put his credit card there. “Besides, I’m the one dragging you for dinner here. ‘Sokay, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel smiled and for the umpteenth time that night, he sent warmth to Dean’s chest, who almost missed the waiter’s hand when he handed back the folder.

Dean and Cas somehow, at the same time, decided to stop talking and looked at each other instead. Dean eyed how Castiel’s smile could appear in various ways that night, and the expressions on his eyes complimented them. Little did he know that Castiel was trying to count the freckles on his face while having that look.

Their eye contact was only broken when Dean was given back his card and asked for his signature.

“Shall we?” Dean pocketed back his wallet and stood up. This time Cas took the jacket and didn’t put it on right way. Dean slightly hoped that he will get the chance to see Cas putting it on later.

Dean led the way and as they reached the door, Dean holds it for Castiel, who was blushed heavily over his lightly tanned skin. They both walked side by side in silence, once in a while their hands brushed and Dean decided to let it, while clenching his jaw not to smile so widely.

“Where do you park, Cas?”

“Just … there,” he pointed to his motorbike, not far from Dean’s Baby.

“Holy shit! That is yours? That’s awesome, Cas!” Dean virtually bounced as he approached Cas’ motorbike. “How long have you owned this? Does it have to be orange?”

“Hey, I _like_ the colour orange!” the small protest that came out from Cas’ mouth just invited Dean’s laughter to join. “I bought it just after I moved here, two years ago, I guess.”

“You looked after it well, Cas,” Dean ran his hand over the leather and looked to Cas at the right time, as he was putting on his leather jacket. The way Castiel’s arms slide in smoothly and the jacket then wrapped his body nicely almost made Dean had to hide the unexpected movement from his crotch. “Well, well, you look good in that, Cas.”

“Oh, thank you, Dean,” replied the shorter man as he zipped his jacket close, then he put on his leather gloves.

Dean was really thankful that Cas parked his motorbike under the shades of a tree, or he could see how Dean’s jeans suddenly had a tent that gradually grow.

“Um, Dean, do you have any plans on Friday night?”

The question caught Dean off guard as he felt like he was jerked awake, and he could feel his face heated. It took him a while before he could gathered himself and answered. “Uh, no, no. I thought you have your niece coming over?”

“Yeah, but they won’t arrive until eleven. I, uh, I thought we could do something in between my after work hours and the time I have to pick them up. I don’t feel like going home in between.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and I, uh, I really appreciate our time together. And our talk. So …?”

It might be a slight confession that Cas just gave him, but Dean didn’t care. He would agree to meet Cas anytime!

“Well, sure, Cas. We’ll meet up again.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

It was as if Dean’s body almost couldn’t help it any longer, but Cas in his dark denim and leather jacket that was zipped up to his neck, smiling had made him have to hold on to Cas’ helmet to keep his balance. And tried to keep his cool.

“So, uh, you have any plan in mind?” Dean drummed his fingers on Cas’ helmet. “Watch a movie, dinner, anything?”

Dean waited for the answer from the other man, when Castiel finally answered.

“Surprise me, Dean.”

He almost dropped Cas’ helmet.

Those were three simple words that came as an answer, but the effect on Dean was magnificent. He could feel his knees weakened and he could feel his jeans got even tighter than before at the look of Castiel’s naughty face.

A look that he clearly didn’t see the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> A new chapter! Seems like my updates getting slower each chapter, yeah? Terribly sorry about that, hopefully I can work faster now it's Hellatus season! XD
> 
> However, hope this can make up for the gap, a very long chapter!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the views, kudos, and comments! You guys are awesome! <3 <3


	9. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, it's been a while since i updated this! I'm so sorry :(  
> I promise i'll update it more often! As an apology, i'll give you TWO chapters.  
> Terribly sorry, guys!  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapters! <3 <3

**“YOU MISSED ONE** Novak boy, Cas. I’d like to know more about him.”

Castiel almost couldn’t believe his hearing when Dean said that during their dinner. True that they had shared some stories about each other’s life before they landed in this town, and what they had tonight probably was simply a ‘sequel’ for the dinner at his place. But it was more to what Dean said. That he would like to know more about ‘that Novak boy’. About him.

The way Dean looked at him all night was enough to make Castiel weak on the knees. He had lost count on how many times his breath was choked in his throat, and his heart drummed so loud every time he looked into the beautiful jade spheres that were Dean’s eyes.

Cas felt a familiar warmth on the bottom of his stomach whenever Dean laughed. The beautiful baritone sound of his laughter made the dark-haired man felt like home, like he was relaxing on his childhood bed in the Novak house, the most comfortable place he had ever known. He loved how Dean laughed with his whole body, how the man will shut his eyes tight and bark out a train of laughter, at times he even threw back his head and clapped his hands.

Cas made an oath to himself that he had to find more ways to see Dean laughs like that.

The dentist unlocked his apartment and as he stepped in, he was greeted by the hungry and upset kitten on his feet. “Yes, Misha, I’m sorry I was late. Come here, I’ll feed you.”

Castiel walked to the kitchen with a protesting kitten on his heel, voicing his hunger all the way to the fridge. Even when the human was preparing the food, he could feel tiny claws were climbing up to his thigh, and jumped to the floor as he put the bowl down on the floor next to the kitchen island. Misha wolfed down his food, while Cas watched from the stool and poking the feline with his toe every now and then. It was futile, the kitten was too hungry to respond his human.

It was unfortunate that Dean is allergic to cats, Castiel would love to have him back in his place. Probably watch a film on his couch, share the bed, or have breakfast together on the balcony while watching the city started to get active in the morning.

Okay, that probably went too far, Cas would be happy if Dean could have dinner at his place again in near time. Period.

He got up and patted the kitten’s head before heading to his room upstairs for a quick shower, and when he finished, Misha had waited for him on bed, curling to a spot just next to his pillow. After turning the lights in the kitchen off, Castiel took his phone from the living room table and returns to his room, then dropped himself to the mattress, awaken the kitten.

The human chuckled as he gave a peck to the kitten’s head before checking his phone. And he quickly jolted back up to sit.

**Dean Winchester  
** Hey, Cas. Got home safely?

  
**Dean Winchester**  
Cas?

  
**Dean Winchester**  
Cas, where are you? You home?

  
**Dean Winchester**  
Dammit, Cas, I’m waiting for another ten minutes. If I don’t hear anything from you, I’m coming over.

  
**Dean Winchester**  
Or tracking your way home. Not sure which one’s more convenient for me.

  
**Dean Winchester**  
I swear I’m not a stalker.

 

And three miscalls.

The last message was sent seven minutes ago, so Cas only had three minutes to let Dean know that he had arrived. He quickly dialled Dean’s number and waited until the other man picked up.

“Cas? Dammit, man! Where were you?”

The tone of Dean’s voice sent Castiel aback. It was a great contrast of what he heard all night during dinner. There was nothing soft or loving in the voice, it was deep, harsh, and demanding. Clearly Dean was upset.

“De-Dean, I’m sorry. I was feeding Misha and took a shower before. I didn’t check my phone.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two men over the phone, and it made Castiel wondered what just happened, and how did it happened. How did the lovely dinner turned to a harsh shouting of demand in less than two hours? He was still trying to make his tired brain work when came a long sigh from the other line.

“Cas, look, I’m sorry I snapped. I was really worried and, uh, I’m glad you arrived home safely. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, man. I shouldn’t shout at you.”

So the voice switched again. Not the soft one during dinner nor the harsh one as before, but it was steady, low, and submissive. It was the voice of regret. The apology, however, made the storm of wonder in Castiel’s head tamed down. Although, it was hard to passed his mind the way Dean reacted when he didn’t respond to the messages.

Was it really that fatal that he didn’t send a notification to Dean about his whereabouts?

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m really sorry. I, uh, I guess I got carried away when you didn’t respond to any of my texts and calls.”

_Oh, right, texts and calls._

_Oh …_

“That’s okay, Dean. I’m sorry if I made you worried and, uh, glad you made it home safely as well.”

“Thanks, Cas. How’s the kitten?”

Apparently, Castiel wasn’t the only one who was silently busy finding ways to make his dinner companion smiled throughout the night. Because the simple question from Dean had made him smiled, even if he didn’t intend to, and he really had to give some credit to the other man.

“Misha’s fine, Dean. Thank you for asking,” right after he answered that, Cas quickly understood the feelings of proud parents when someone was asking about their children. Little trivial things really could give a certain warmth to the insides. “You’re working early tomorrow, Dean?”

“Actually, yeah. I’ve got an early class tomorrow, at eight-thirty. What time is it no-oh, it’s almost midnight already?”

Dean might say that he didn’t know the time, but as the answer came with a yawn, Castiel felt a soft pang of guilt inside. Did Dean stay awake waiting to hear from him, although he knew that he had an early class tomorrow?

“What about you, Cas? What time is your first patient tomorrow?”

It was only few seconds apart, but Dean’s voice now was filled with sleepiness, and again Cas felt bad for not checking his phone sooner “Still at ten, so I could stay in a bit longer than you. You’re ready for bed, Dean?”

“Yeah, in few minutes. I have to check on the locks and lights in the living room. Sammy can be a bit forgetful. You?”

“Well, I’m in bed already, Dean. Uh, sleep! I’m ready to sleep, that is.”

A light chuckle came from the other line after Cas’ stutter, sent a trigger to his face muscle to make a smile. “Talk again tomorrow, Cas?”

“Sure, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Dean.”

That night, Castiel slept with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Castiel.”

As he heard his name was being called, Castiel lifted up his head from his phone screen and looked to the owner of the familiar voice.

“Yes, Crowley?”

The British man sat on the chair before Castiel, and from the air he brought along, the taller dentist could base his knowledge from experience living with him, that his friend was not in the brightest mood.

“Crowley, everything’s fine?”

Ignoring the question from his colleague, Crowley returned with another question, “Castiel, you remember when I asked you to babysit my Juliet, yes?”

The question made Castiel raised his eyebrows, “Yes. It’s still in two weeks, isn’t it? I’ll pop by your place and bring her to my place.”

Crowley nodded his head when he heard his friend’s plan for his darling puppy, “Good, good. But, the thing is, Castiel, is it possible for you to take her next Friday night instead? After work?” before the other man could answer, Crowley had continued, “Something suddenly came up and I had to fly off to England on Friday. I’ll give you my apartment key, so you can get in and get everything you need before taking my Juliet to your place. You can return the key along with Juliet after I come back.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the new plan. He knew that Crowley would go home to England twice or three times in a year, but it was always a well-planned trip, unlike this one where it was so sudden. “Sure, Crowley. Is everything alright back home?”

“Yeah, just regular visit to the parents, that’s all,” Crowley rolled his eyes. Castiel was more than understood what that meant, friendship that went for years had them shared each other’s family stories. Crowley’s was the interesting one, for Castiel, but it wasn’t a good story for the Brit. “Apparently Mother wanted her Fergus to visit.”

“Aaawww,” Castiel smiled cheekily to the other man. Crowley’s mother was a unique individual. Castiel knew how Crowley was in a love and hate relationship with his mother. She was a total control freak and demanding, he treated Crowley like a child, which was caused by their sad past life, which involving an orphanage and three pigs.

“Shut up,” Crowley’s snap returned Castiel to his seat before the man. From the look on his eyes, clearly his mother was not the issue Crowley would like to discuss today. “So, how’s it going with your lover-boy?”

Even before the question was finished, Castiel could feel his face heated and, of course, attracted a reaction from Crowley. He was intended to play coy and pretends that he didn’t know what Crowley was talking about, but with the look on his face right know, it would be an insult to the man before him. “We had dinner yesterday, and maybe we will meet up again on Friday.”

“Maybe?”

“Well, I told him that I will have some free time before I have to pick up Gabriel and Claire at the airport, and I asked him to meet again. He said yes,” Castiel shrugged.

Crowley’s smile went wider at the answer, “Look at you, Castiel, making a move to a man. Even Balthazar must worked really hard to get you opened up back then, and you two lived in the same house!”

The memory of how hard and smoothly Balthazar was trying to take him out for a date back then drove Castiel to a laugh. Indeed that was true, Balthazar used to complain that Castiel was like a puzzle that he had to crack in the most difficult way, but once he got to make Castiel comfortable enough to speak, it was as if he couldn’t stop talking. That was one of Castiel’s fondest memory from his relationship with Balthazar.

“But, we’ll see how it goes,” Castiel played with his phone screen, “not sure he’s into me that way.”

The British dentist looked at Castiel as if he just sported a brand new leg on top of his head. “You’re still daft as ever,” he mumbled, and when his friend returned the look, Crowley decided that he had to elaborate. “Come on, Castiel, you had dinner with him and he willed to see you again. It’s not rocket science, mate. Where did you guys had dinner?”

There was a quick urge on Castiel to let out a smug smile when he heard that question, “My place and his favourite restaurant.”

“Shut up,” came the response that made Castiel laughs, Crowley moved forward and there was a sort of wild glint in his eyes that was made of disbelief and demand, “so you had had two dinners? Even had one of them in your place. Had something happened?”

“No, but we made great pasta together, though.”

Crowley groaned at the answer, “Seriously, Castiel? You’re telling me that you two had sexy time cooking dinner, and there was nothing equally sexy followed? Are you two from the past?”

“What?” again, the eye-rolling from Crowley made Castiel laughed, “Not everything should end up in sex, Crowley. We both had a good dinner, talk, and he went home after we exchanged number. That’s all.”

The look on Crowley’s face was equivalent as if Castiel just told him that he and Dean spent their night hunting cockroaches in his kitchen and peeling potatoes afterwards. “I honestly don’t know you anymore, Castiel,” he said as standing up and walked out from the room.

“Why are you doing this to me, Crowley?” Castiel asked dramatically as Crowley closed the door.

The next few hours had Castiel busy with the flow of patients entering his practice, he had barely time to have his lunch. It was almost three in the afternoon when he finally had a break, and Castiel quickly checked with Naomi if he had anyone booked in near time. When the receptionist told him that he will be free for the rest of the afternoon, Castiel let out a relieved sigh then went back to his office, to have his lunch.

Unfortunately, he only had two scoops of his lunch when his phone rang. Castiel groaned and put the spoon on his hand down, and reach for his phone. The moment he saw what was on the screen, he almost choked on the kale in his mouth.

The smiling face of Dean Winchester.

It took a few moments for Castiel to realise that it was a video-call, then he started to panic.

_Video-call?_

_What is he doing with video-call?_

_Why did he video-call? How do I look?_

_WHY DID I PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON ALREADY?_

“Ah, there he is!”

Castiel was halfly gasped when he saw the frozen smiling face is now moving in real time accompanied with a cheerful baritone that he loved to hear.

“Dean!”

“Hey, Cas,” another smile was shown on Dean’s face, and he looked sincerely happy when Cas accepted his video-call, the grin that was plastered on his face had made Cas almost certain that the man was high on something.

It took Cas another two seconds to be aware that if he could see Dean’s face and his changing expression, that would mean that the man on the other line could also see whatever his expression was making.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas returned the smile with one of his best, “wha-what’s with the video call?”

“Oh, nothing, I just have some free period until my next class and I want to see you,” Dean shrugged as if they had done this regularly. But Cas didn’t have a chance to blush or anything, because on the next second Dean had continued, “Hey, let’s me show you my place. Well, my workplace that is.”

The phone switched from Dean’s face to a room filled with chairs and desks, it looked like a teacher’s common room, based on the paper piles over the desks, and the coffee table with low couches around it for staffs to lounge between classes. The view on Cas’ phone started to move, first it was moving slightly upwards, showing that Dean was standing up from his seat, then the room started to spin slowly.

“Okay, so this is the teacher’s room, Cas. Most of the habitants are teaching now, I was the only one free for now,” Dean started to explain, “it got its perk, I’ve got this whole room for myself, including the telly. I could watch anything, even if it’s not educational at all. And this is my desk.”

The camera was moving slowly (probably Dean didn’t want to make Cas dizzy from the fast movement) from the television that was mounted on the wall, then shooting down to the desk before Dean, Cas could see that it was almost covered by papers, and there were two cups of coffee, one of them was half full.

“Those are my paperwork, I should’ve done them, but I was too lazy,” Dean explained with a chuckle, “and my two cups of coffee. I already had one before, but somehow I ended up making another cup, and now I have two,” Dean ended the explanation by switching the camera back to selfie mode.

That was the moment when Cas realised that he would smile and giggle like a schoolgirl whenever he saw Dean’s face. Like an unintentional reflex. And based in the smile returned from Dean, the teacher didn’t seem to mind.

“So, what are you up to today, Cas? Oh, are you with a patient? Shit, I should’ve asked you that before doing this video-call. Sorry, Cas, so much for a surprise call, yeah?”

“No, no, Dean, that’s okay. I, uh, it was a surprise indeed. But a nice one,” and there it went again, the unintentional smile. Cas should have his facial muscle checked one of these days.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Okay, so I’m in my free time as well now. The patient flow had finally ended just before you called, and I had the rest of the afternoon free. Well, save for these paperwork. So, more or less like you,” it was Cas’ turn to showed Dean his desk, he switched the camera to the back and stood up while videoing his work desk. “Not sure if you could understand my writings, but those are my notes for patients. I should have yours somewhere.”

“Oh, cool. I wonder what you wrote about me there. Please don’t make me give up pie, Doctor,” Dean let out a flirtatious smile with the last sentence, that made Cas quite sure he got an instant fever. “Hey, Cas, what is that? Your lunch?”

The sudden change of topic made Cas thankful, and had a quick wonder if Dean actually had the attention span of a child. It was the moment when he looked down to his lunch, he wasn’t sure if he would still be thankful.

The view of his lunch box and what was inside was nothing aesthetically pleasing.               

“Oh, sorry, I was having my late lunch when you called. That’s uh … roast chicken fillet with kale salad.”

“Wow, Cas, you really are into kale, yeah?”

Castiel chuckled to the statement from Dean before sitting down again on his chair and facing the man he was talking to through the phone, “Yeah. I love kale. It’s delicious, Dean.”

“Nah, rabbit food is Sammy’s area,” Dean shook his head animatedly while answering that, and it made Cas laughed. It was clear on his face that he was proud of himself for making the dentist did so.

When he had stopped laughing, Cas was caught off guard when he looked at the screen. Dean was looking back at him with a small smile and soft eyes. But somehow, Cas couldn’t look away from Dean’s eyes. It was the look that could make Cas fall in love with him.

“Stop looking, Cas,” Dean said playfully and made the dark-haired man almost jump of embarrassment.

“What time is your next period, Dean?” Cas quickly threw a topic before Dean realised what effect he gave to him.

Dean rolled his eyes upwards and huffed lightly before he answered, “In thirty minutes.”

Cas nodded silently at the answer.

“So, Cas, what are you wearing?”

“What?”

“Sorry, bad joke,” Dean continued sheepishly.

If he had to be honest, Cas might thought that if Dean was trying to make Cas smile during their dinner yesterday, then today he was on a mission to make him blush. Cas decided to shrug it off, since he could be wrong.

“I, uh, what time you’re picking up your brother and niece, again? It’s on Friday, right? Tomorrow?” Dean’s face was looking to his side, and somehow Cas could see that the side of his face had freckles across the smooth skin.

 When Dean turned his face to Cas again, he nodded to the question. “Well, um, Gabriel said that their flight will be arrived at ten. So, I think I have to be at the airport around ten thirty?”

“So that means I’ve got around five hours with you before I have to return you to your brother, right?”

It might be an innocent question, but the effect it gave to Cas’ face was major. He could actually feel his face heated and coloured then and there. It was the way Dean said that he will have time with Cas, it was like he had claimed Cas to be with him on Friday. Where it was Cas who asked if they can get together tomorrow in the first place!

“Cas? Hey, is this thing still going? Cas, you’re frozen there.”

And that was how Cas was awaken from his own thoughts. “Yes, Dean, I’m sorry. I’m here. So, um, yeah … we could have more or less like five hours before I have to go to the airport.”

He silently prayed that Dean wouldn’t realise that he was actually frozen of astonishment, instead of technology issue.

“Oh, okay, right. And you don’t want to go home in between?”

Cas laughed nervously at that, “Well, that was mostly because I knew if I ever hit home, with my telly and sofa, and bed, it will be hard for me to get up and go pick them up. I might as well send a cab to pick them up, and would have Lucifer’s wrath after they got home.”

“Fair enough. Jesus, I don’t think I could get used to that name, “Dean had his head hung down, as if his future existence was condemned by the name Lucifer.

Cas laughed seeing Dean’s reaction, “Lucifer was once God’s angel, you know. It was said that he was the most beautiful of them all.”

Dean looked up from his desk and leaned back on his chair, “I know, Cas. I think our society had made Lucifer as an image of someone’s bad for having his own opinion on God’s creation. Well, I’m sure your brother’s alright, based on the way you talked about him.”

“Well, I won’t say Lucifer was the nicest person of all. He is a lawyer, mind you. A shark, legend has it. He has a lot of enemies, I’m sure, and he probably had done nasty works. But, when it comes to family, Lucifer knows where his priorities are.”

Right after Cas finished his story, he was caught with Dean’s soft expression again. “Look at you. All loving and expressive when talking about your big brother.”

“What?” Cas asked nervously.

“I like you outside work, Cas,” Dean said briefly, and leaving Cas in confusion on how to respond. “Right! Friday.”

Again, Dean had managed to made Cas blushed furiously, then quickly changed the topic, as if nobody had affected of his words. Cas was that close to complain, but soon after he saw the twin emerald eyes before him, he knew that his mind was done for.

“What if,” Dean started again, “I pick you up and we have dinner at my place? Leave your car at work or somewhere, then when it’s time for you to go, I’ll drive you to your car? How does that sound?”

The look on Dean’s face was actually enough for Cas to plot his little revenge, however he had completely smitten by the man that he got lost for words.

There was a small hopeful hint on Dean’s face, yet there was also a cheeky glint in his eyes that could make Cas giggled like a teenage schoolgirl, and bit his lower lip while thinking of the answer (that he already knew).

But it was when Dean moved forward to place the phone down and put his chin on his palm that spun Cas’ head around.

“Okay, let’s do that, Dean.”

And that was when Dean’s face shone brighter than anything Cas had ever seen. “Awesome! So anything you wanna make tomorrow? I can go shopping later tonight after work.”

Cas was at the point that he couldn’t care if he had his face filled with wide smile from one ear to the other, he shrugged at Dean’s question. “I still have no clue, Dean. Uh, I … What’re you good at?”

“Well, I, uh, I can make some food, Cas. I can look for the recipes if you want,” Dean leant back on his chair again, “okay, we’ve covered pasta and American. What if we cooked something Asian now?”

Cas chuckled when he saw the excited look in Dean’s face. Who knew the patient who was so sceptical of his name when they first met turned out really fun to be with? And charming beyond belief.

When the view on his screen was moved, Cas could see that Dean was standing up and had the phone lower just before his chest. Cas probably could see what was in Dean’s nostrils if he squint hard enough. The back camera was shaken again, showing that Dean was lowering himself to sit. Then to lay down on the couch.

“Cas, have you finished your lunch?”

“Oh,” Cas could feel his cheeks flushed at the question, he never expected Dean to ask that, “no, not yet. That’s okay, Dean. We can talk, I don’t have any patients after this.”

“You can have your lunch while we talk, you know? Don’t get starved, Cas.”

Cas grinned at that, and then looked around his table for a place where he could put his phone with the camera still facing him. He finally decided to put it leaning to the desk calendar. “Okay, I think this will do. Right, I’m having my lunch, Dean. Are you alright watching me eat?”

“Not the first time, Cas,” Dean answered with a smile, and Cas’ knee hit the ceiling of his desk. As Dean asked if Cas was alright, because the sound of the bump was quite violent, the dentist could only nod with a grin. “You made your lunch yourself, Cas?”

Cas was still rubbing his knee under the desk, and looked down to his meal, “Yeah, the kale one. As for the roast chicken, I bought it,” he shrugged. “What were you having for lunch, Dean?”

The man on the screen adjusted the way he’s laying down. Dean placed one arm on the back of his head, and the other hand was holding the phone above his face. “I had school’s lunch. Hamburger and pie, which  I’m sure I could make a better one. Shit, this is not comfortable,” he grumbled and sat up, with his back low on the sofa and both hands holding up the phone.

“Dean, do you think your brother would be alright if you invited me to your place?”

“What, Sammy? Yeah, he wouldn’t mind. Don’t worry, Cas.”

Cas smiled at Dean’s answer, “Okay.”

“Hey, you know that thing I asked if you wanna come with me before?” Dean chuckled soon after Cas raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. “Okay, you might have forgotten about it. Well, it was this event on this weekend, I think it’s on Saturday, I’ve got a ticket to an opening of an exhibition.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember now.”

Dean chuckled as Cas’ face brightened with realisation. “Yeah, that. I, uh, I reckoned your brother would like to go, maybe, sometimes on the weekend. It’s about candies and sweets, things like that. I know it wasn’t something dentist should passionate about.”

Cas had to bit his bottom lip to prevent him laughing at Dean’s weak attempt of talking with Cas about something he might interested in, since it involved his big brother, Gabriel. “That sounds like something Gabriel would like, Dean. Will it be open for public later?”

“Yeah, supposedly. My invitation was only for the opening,” Dean mumbled, “I think I’m gonna take my work mate. Oh, um, can I ask you something?”

The question from Dean made Cas sat up straight on his chair, “Oh, sure, Dean. Anything.”

“Okay, uh, just so you know, you can tell me if you’re feeling uncomfortable with it, okay?”

Soon after he said that, Dean shut his mouth tight, it was like he realised that he just repeated the word ‘okay’ in the same sentence. Cas almost couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Again.

On the other hand, Cas could feel his chest drums. Dean was actually asking for his permission, he wanted Cas to feel comfortable for whatever he will ask.

Dean wanted Cas to feel comfortable.

_Fuck. What is this?_

“Um, I know this is weird, but … I’m thinking of taking Balthazar with me to the exhibition. Do you mind?”

_What?_

“I know he was your ex, but he was one of my good friends here, so … will it be alright for you?”

Dean wanted to take Balthazar to the exhibition, and he was asking Cas’ permission? Why? It wasn’t like Cas and Balthazar still have something between them. And Balthazar was Dean’s friend, even before he met Cas. Balthazar made Dean met Cas. There shouldn’t be anything to be uncomfortable with in this situation.

“Cas?”

Apparently Cas had took his time to think of the answer, and it started to make Dean worry.

“Look, man, if it will be weird for you, I understand. I-I-I don’t want anything to be weird between us, and-“

“No, Dean, it’s not that,” Cas cut in, “I was-I was amazed that you asked me that. I mean, it’s been ages betwen Balthazar and I, and I’m quite sure you and him were good friends way before you met me. I don’t think I have any rights to say no to that.”

It was Dean’s turn to paused and froze at the words. He got his eyebrows raised and eyes all wide, but there were visible blush on his cheeks that were shown before he responded to the older man. “Cas, uh, it’s just as I said before, I don’t want anything to be weird. Yeah, Balthazar and I were friends before we met, and, uh, I don’t want you to be weird with him. I know you two have history and everything.”

“Yeah, but both of us have had an understanding that we work better as friends this time,” Cas quickly added before Dean had any different thought about him and his former lover.

There was a pause between the two men, and it made Cas slightly worried that he had said something that would drive Dean away from him. But he completely wasn’t ready for what came next from Dean.

“I don’t want anything to be weird between us, Cas.”

It was a simple sentence. A statement, that managed to made Cas sure that his face heated in the count of milliseconds, and he knew that Dean could see it. He probably had seen the changes in Cas’ face since they started the video call. There was no pretending on anything this time, Cas was not that good of an actor.

“Dean, why are you laughing?”

“The look on your face, Cas,” answered Dean, “they’re priceless.”

It was that moment Cas wished Dean was just right before him, so he could kiss the man.

_Kiss him?_

_Is it appropriate, Castiel? He’s your patient!_

“Hey, Cas?”

When he heard his name was being called, Cas lifted up his face and once again met Dean’s green eyes, that look back at him with softness and interest. “Yes, Dean?”

“We’re good, right?”

“What?”

“You and me … we’re good?”

Cas smiled, “Yes, Dean. We’re good.”

“Great. I, uh, I like it that we’re good,” Dean smiled sheepishly and earn a wider one from Cas.

“So, you can take Baz to the exhibition, Dean. No hard feelings.”

“Awesome! You’re awesome, Cas!” Dean lifted up his hand and aimed it to the phone, “Come on, let’s high five.”

Cas laughed and lifted his hand to the screen and tap it, only to made the camera switched to the back one. “Oh, shit!”

“Cas? Hey, where are you?”

“Hang on, Dean, I think I accidentally switch the camera. Hang on,” Cas kept on laughing while tapping the screen to return it to the front camera. When the view on his phone was showing Dean’s face again, Cas smiled at what he saw, chuckling Dean who was enjoying the klutziness of Cas and his phone. “That was embarrassing.”

“Nah, I think that’s cute, Cas. Anyway, my class is starting soon. Hope you don’t mind if we finished this great talk for now?” the movement on the screen shown that Dean was standing up and walk to his desk.

For a second, the camera was showing the neck region of Dean’s. And it almost made Cas licked his phone screen of the view. The exposed skin, slightly covered in freckles, was inviting Cas to plant light kisses on it before bit it softly, only to hear Dean’s reaction to his action, and then …

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you being still like that? What’s with the look?”

The question made Cas realised that Dean probably saw what his face was turning to, when he was fantasizing the other man’s neck. Would Dean ever found out the meaning behind his look before?

“Um, sorry. Yeah, it’s okay if your next class is up, Dean. Will talk to you soon?”

Dean was smiling before he answered Cas’ request, “Sure, Cas, we sure will talk again.”

Then it was Cas’ turn to smile, “Thank you, Dean. Uh, have fun with your class.”

“Yeah, Cas. Oh, Cas?”

“Dean?”

“Please let me know when you got home later, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Through his way home, Castiel couldn’t hold back a smile. The day might started slow at first, then Crowley came and gave him a surprising (and entertaining) news about his travel back to UK next week and made sure Castiel still up about babysitting Juliet. Then came the highlight of Castiel’s day, the videophone with Dean.

Last time Castiel did a videophone conversation was when he was still with Balthazar, and it was obscene. This time with Dean, it was all fun. They talked and laughed, and Dean teased him every now and then of Cas’ klutziness and awkwardness.

Cas knew that he could be socially challenged at times, and it might be irritating for some people around him. But Dean was the first one, outside his family and his college roommates, who thought of his weakness as something enjoyable.

What was it in one Dean Winchester that can make Castiel completely smitten of him? That could make Castiel forgotten that Dean was supposed to be his patient?

The questions kept on circling his mind until he arrived at his apartment and greeted by a kitten who bounced around happily on his feet. Castiel put his bag on the kitchen table and scooped the kitten. “How was your day, Misha?”

The yellow feline replied by climbing to Castiel’s chest and shoulders, while his human lowered himself gingerly to the sofa and turned the television on. He was halfway on watching a sitcom, when he remembered that Dean asked to be let known when Cas is home.

He stood up (still with Misha on his shoulder) and took out his phone from his bag, then returned to the sofa and searches for Dean’s number. After a few attempts on typing with Misha head-butting the phone repeatedly while purring, Castiel finally could made a proper message.

  
**To: Dean**  
Hello, Dean. I’m home now. Where are you?

 

After he tapped the Send button, Castiel put his phone on the table and went to make a cup of tea. He heard his phone chirped when he was dipping the tea bag, so he quickly walked back to the living room while hoping the message would be from Dean.

**Dean Winchester  
** Hey, call me?

 

Castiel almost choked on his tea reading the message. Dean just asked him to call? Did something happen to him? Cas tapped Dean’s number on his screen and waited for the other man to answer, while pacing up and down his living room, with Misha’s blue eyes following him.

“Hey, Cas!”

“Dean? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. It’s just that I’m driving, so I’d rather talk than texting.”

Cas huffed and sat on his sofa, then he heard the familiar sound of Dean’s Baby, the loud roaring engine, “I thought something happened.”

“What? No, no, Cas. Sorry about that. Sorry for scaring you, I’m alright. Look, I’m on my way home and I’m gonna stop at the supermarket to get some stuffs for our cooking show tomorrow. So, what’s on your mind? Have you looked for recipes?”

Cas smacked his forehead at Dean’s words. Dinner! He forgot to browse on that! “Jesus, I forgot to look for a recipe! I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Hey, that’s okay, doesn’t have to be new meal, Cas. If you got something you’re used to make and you love it, we can go with that. Except pasta.”

The small laugh that followed Dean’s reply made Cas grinned. “Okay, I’ve always wanted to try making green curry. Have you tried that, Dean?”

“Nope. That will do, Cas. What should I get? I’m arriving at the supermarket now. Hang on, I’m gonna put the hands-free on.”

“Dean, are you driving while holding your phone?” Cas suddenly felt uneasy at the fact Dean just revealed.

“Relax, Cas. I put the phone on the dashboard before. I used speakers, didn’t you hear the engine sound before?”

Cas could feel his face flushed, “Oh, I thought that was just your usual engine’s sound.”

“Nope. Hey, come on, what should I get here?”

“Oh, right! Hang on,” Cas jumped from his seat and beelined to his bag to pull his tablet out. He leaned on the kitchen table while searching for the recipe for green curry on his favourite cooking site. “Hello, Dean?”

“Still here, Cas.”

As if a button inside was pressed, Cas chuckled at Dean’s answer, “I had found the recipe, so how do you want to do this? Me sending it to you or …?”

“Read ‘em to me, Cas. You have to work as well here.”

This was what made Cas really looking forward talking to Dean. How they can make each other laugh, even with the slightest and simplest comment. Cas then read what they would need to cook green curry.

After each call of ingredient, Cas would hear Dean pushed the trolley to various aisles of the supermarket. Cas could practically hear the rolling wheels of the cart.

While he continued naming the ingredients, Cas had a little realisation in his mind, would it be like this if somehow he and Dean worked out and they’re dating? Planning a weekend sleepover, and shop for whatever they will cook for weekend’s dinner?

It won’t be a bad thing.

Cas knew that he could live with that.

With something that hasn’t even happened yet.

_Stop it, Novak!_

“Hey, Cas, have you tried – how to read this? – ren…dang? _Rendang_? Have you tried it before?”

Cas raised his eyebrows at the question, “What is that, Dean?”

“Um,” the pause between them was signing that Dean was reading the package, “Indonesian seasoning for meat. It’s from Sumatra, spicy and need a long time to cook. That’s challenging. What say you?”

“No, I haven’t tried it,” answered Cas, still with confusion in his voice.

“Well, you will tomorrow. What else, Cas?”

He quickly looked down to the tablet before him, and reading the list. “I think that’s all, Dean. For green curry, what do we need for the – whatsisname, _rendang_?”

“Yeah, that’s the name. That’s okay, I’m on it for that one, Cas. Anything you want for drink?”

“Um,” Cas closed his tablet and walked back to the sofa to lie down, “anything would be fine for me, Dean.”

_As long as I’m having it with you._

“Really?” a curious excitement popped in Dean’s voice, when Cas finished his answer. “Okay, I have in my hand now an instant hot drink. It said here that the drink contained milk, egg, honey, and ginger. You want to have that?”

“What is that?” Cas asked and couldn’t contained his laughter.

“I don’t know, but if you said anything would be fine for you, then why not give this a shot?”

“Alright then.”

“Great! Oh, Cas, Sammy’s calling, I gotta answer this. I have to answer or he’ll bitch. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

Cas lined off the call with a wide smile as he pressed the phone to his lips. The image of him and Dean cooking in Dean’s kitchen started to dance in his mind, even though Castiel never been to Dean’s house. It could looked like anything and he wouldn’t mind. Last time he cooked with Dean, Cas had a good time enjoying the view and talk with the green-eyed man.

Cooking had always been one of Castiel’s favourite thing to do. He used to do it with Gabriel, Cas would cook dinner for the family and Gabriel would bake desserts. Of course, Gabriel was the one who took up cooking – or baking in his case – seriously, and Castiel, being the good little brother, preferred to be the one who (would be) took care of Gabriel’s teeth, if ever he had problems with them because of the sweet desserts the older brother made.

Cas laid down for another fifteen minutes while watching the television (a documentary on bees and honey), then he made his dinner and preparing Misha’s. He was having his dinner while continue watching the documentary, and Misha had his next to the sofa.

After he finished his meal, Castiel rinsed the plate and put it inside the dishwasher, then he cleaned up the kitchen before going upstairs for shower and getting ready for bed.

Castiel got into his Duran Duran t-shirt and shorts after he had his warm and nice shower. He went downstairs again to fill his water bottle and turned the lights in the kitchen. Misha was playing by himself on the sofa in front of the television, but when he saw Cas went pass, the little feline quickly followed his human to the bedding area.

Castiel chuckled lightly when he saw Misha jumped to bed and started to play with the corner of the pillow, then he turned off the big light and settled with the night light before jumping to the mattress. It was when he’s adjusting the alarm on his phone for the next day that he saw the text message. And he almost strained a muscle from getting up from bed too fast for his own good.

  
**Fergus Crowley**  
Hello, darling. Just got the news that the big boss will visit us tomorrow, and we will have dinner with him at 7pm.


	10. One Way or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter for today.  
> I promise i will update them more often :)
> 
> Thank you for being so patient and for all the kudos, hits, and bookmarks <3

**THE BLACK IMPALA** came to a halt before the huge door of the garage. Dean leaned forward and eyed the wooden craft, then decided that he might _never_ be accustomed to the details and facilities of his new house. Before he stepped out of his beloved car and split the double door open (which, however fancy it is, still using the old school way of keys and padlock).

He then walked back to his car and drove it smoothly into her usual spot inside, next to a motorbike that seemed like it belongs in the World War II era. Dean killed the engine as soon as his Baby parked, and closed the garage before getting the shopping bags next to his seat, then entering the house.

As he climbed the stairs to the main area of the house, Dean couldn’t stop himself smiling from the phone conversation he had with Cas, as he shopped for their tomorrow evening.

_Where did he was hidden all this time?_

Dean still on that particular excitement when he put the bags on the kitchen table, sorting them out and placing each one on their respectful places. He took out the _rendang_ seasoning package and chuckled to himself, recalling the way Cas was so oblivious of what kind of food is this.

Dean had the advantage of looking at the package and the beautiful photo on it. Not to forget the milk, egg, honey, and the ginger combo drink. Given any other time, Dean probably won’t even pick it up. But, since he will give Cas a very weird – entertainingly weird – time during his visit tomorrow night, he would give it a shot.

Speaking of weird, Dean must remember to ask Balthazar about Saturday night at school tomorrow. Dean admired how Balthazar was very supportive of him trying to get to know his ex-lover, and he was even the one who introduced them. He didn’t know many people who would do that, and actually Dean himself might not have such big heart to let anyone he knew going out with any of his exes. It probably caused by the protective nature in him.

Let alone ex-lovers, it took a while for Dean to let _any_ man getting close to Jo, which earned him a knowledge as the wall between them and Jo, even with Jo had a black belt already.

Jo never complained about Dean’s protectiveness, and Sam used to say that Jo had a crush on Dean. Which was ridiculous for Dean. It would be like _incest_.

As he put the meat in the freezer, Dean looked inside and wonders if that would be enough, since he would also be making for Sammy, and his brother had an appetite of six people. Dean shrugged the thought off, if it wasn’t enough for the three of them, Sammy could always go out and get himself food anyway.

“Hey. Why are you staring at the freezer?”

Dean closed the fridge and turned to his brother who just got home from work. “Counting. You got dinner?”

“Yeah, I bought us some junk food,” Sam lifted his right hand, that was holding a plastic bag from a well known Korean fried chicken restaurant in their town.

When he read the name of the place, Dean frowned, “That place claimed that they cooked their chicken in a healthy way. Something like fat reducing or whatever. How is _that_ junk food?”

“Well, it’s not entirely healthy, isn’t it?”

Dean rolled his eyes, but took out the plates from the cabinet anyway. He gave one to Sam, who had sat on one of the chairs on the small dining table in the kitchen.

“Sammy, you got plan for tomorrow?” Dean asked as he sat across his brother, who started picking the bigger chicken pieces for himself.

“What? Tomorrow?” Sam turned to his big brother for a second before ripping one of the chicken apart, and put it into his mouth. “No, I don’t think I have any plans yet. Why? You got major plans?”

It was the word ‘major’ that made Dean’s stomach did a flip, that was not caused by hunger, and he did his best to avoid looking straight to Sam, just in case he was blushing. Preteding he was busy with the chicken, Dean gave the answer anyway, “I’m gonna have someone over tomorrow. Dinner.”

Sam paused his eating and looked straight to his brother, looking for something he could use as hints. Nothing, so he decided to ask.“You’re inviting someone? Who?”

“No one you know of,” Dean answered almost too fast, and too defensively.

Unfortunately, for Dean, the respond he gave was attracting an interest from his brother. Sam had now went to a halt with his meal, and got his cheekiest eyes on Dean. “Someone new, then. I know _most_ of your friends, Dean.”

“Yeah, because you’re a nosy little brother.”

The tone in Dean’s voice made his brother laughed. “So, what do you want me to do? Do I have to get out of the house, or you want me to meet this someone? One thing for sure I’m _not_ joining in if you want to have kinky sex with this person!”

“What? What made you …? How could you have …? How are we related, again?”

Sam’s laughter boomed inside the kitchen, and probably to the rooms outside as well.

Dean paused and looked to Sam, processing the question.

Would he want Sam to meet Cas?

It wasn’t a hard question. _Yes,_ Dean wanted Sam to meet Cas. He would like to know what his brother thought about Cas. Would he be actually a good person? Dean was not a person with dull instinct, if he could he would arrogantly claim that he could guess a person’s personality at first met.

If only he was as sharp as _that_ when he met someone he fancied.

Dean would also like it if the introduction didn’t stopped at Sam. If he could, he would love Bobby, Ellen, _and_ Jo to meet Cas as well. But not in near time, he would frightened the poor dentist.

However, Sam’s reaction was one of Dean’s intention when he introduced his brother to Cas. Dean had hardly brought home anyone, even before they moved here. Even Balthazar never stepped a foot inside this bunker. And as far as Sam knew, Dean was into woman, according to their days back in High School.

Dean would like to know, what would his Sammy think if he was not _exclusively_ into women.

“Up to you, Sammy. It would only be cooking and talking,” Dean shrugged, covering up his nervousness. “You don’t have any plan with Jess?

“Nope, Jess’ going to her parents’ house this weekend. Guess I’m taking Charlie to Bela’s event,” Sam replied and there was a hint of sadness in his voice, that made Dean put a little pity for his brother, and actually considering of inviting Sam to his dinner with Cas.

Should he or shouldn’t he? It might lead to something new, either a big fight with his brother (which _honestly_ sounded silly, even in his head) or Sam learned something new about him and gave his support as usual.

“Well, see how you’ll like it, Sammy. If you weren’t comfortable or you suddenly had plans, just say so. I will be at home anyway with my guest,” Dean shrugged and started to savour his meal.

Sammy nodded with his mouth full at that. The two boys were silent for few moments, before Sam started again, “So, is this someone you’d like to know more, hence the taking home?”

Dean lifted up his face while keep on chewing his food. “We’re still at this?”

“Well, yeah!” replied Sam almost too excitedly, it became suspicious, “Dean, you never brought anyone home before. The last time I saw you took someone home, it was Lis-well, _her_.”

“Yeah, see how did it turned out,” Dean responded bitterly, “I let you go this time, Sammy. But next time you mentioned her name, as promised, I’m gonna break your nose.”

His brother raised both of his hands as the sign that he remembered what they had talked about in this topic. “Okay, so? Anyone caught your interest lately?”

Dean pretended that he was too busy with his food to answer his brother, although he could feel his chest had an alien staccato jolt when an image of a certain dark haired and blue eyes man came into his mind, he only managed to put up the mask for few seconds, before Sam kicked his leg under the table and made Dean looked up. “What?”

“Answer me.”

_“What?”_

“What?”

“Since _when_ do you become so protective?” Dean narrowed his eyes, in hope he could intimidate his brother like when they were children. Unfortunately, he failed in doing so, Sammy just gave him a bitch face treatment. “You’ll know tomorrow, Sammy.”

“So I can just stay at home?”

Dean groaned at that, “I had told you, Sammy, if you want to stay, just stay. But if you weren’t feeling comfortable, you’re free to go somewhere. Watch TV in your room or anything.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I be comfortable?”

Dean felt like a deer that got caught in the headlights, “I don’t know, maybe seeing me and this person having dinner together might made you bored and sick?”

“Jesus Christ, what kind of person are you bringing home?”

“Judgement free zone, Sammy,” Dean took his plate and brought it to the sink to throw out the bones and rinse. “Look, you just have to wait until tomorrow, okay? I’m off to bed, if you want to make anything for breakfast or lunch tomorrow, don’t touch mine. I bought it for tomorrow.”

“Holy crap, this _is_ serious.”

“Shut up.”

Dean left his brother, who was still finishing the rest of the fried chicken, and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, then entered his bedroom to get ready for sleep. As he laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling, Dean could imagine how his cooking dinner date would be tomorrow, hopefully it would be even more amazing than the one they had at Cas’ apartment. Not that it was ugly that time, but if tomorrow’s better than they both must be in the right track.

So, Dean have to pick Cas up at work tomorrow, it probably will be safer if he waited at the canteen across the building. Wouldn’t want Cas’ other workmates to know that a patient is picking up one of the dentists. Although, now Dean had thought of it, the British one, Crowley, might had already knew by tomorrow.

In between the planning for tomorrow, Dean’s brain made a quick reminder to ask Cas about that fruit soup thing, maybe they can have it as take away for dessert. It would be great.

A smile showed on Dean’s face, as he imagined another cooking session with Cas, only this time both of them wouldn’t have any single clue on how to make the food they want. And that strange drink he purchased before? That was an unusual mixture, maybe he should make a video of Cas’ reaction when he drank that.

Then after dinner, they can watch something, a movie or series. Maybe Dean could get Cas to watch _Game of Thrones_ with him and Sammy. Is Cas a fan of _Game of Thrones_? Dean couldn’t remember. Should he ask Balthazar? No, don’t need to, after all that twisted series hadn’t been released when they were together.

Should Dean _tell_ Balthazar about tonight’s dinner? He have to ask if Balz available on Saturday night anyway, and Balz was the one who introduced Dean to Cas.

Well, one thing for sure, Dean should tell Balz if anything went serious after tomorrow night.

_Damn, why does it feels like Balz is Cas’ father?_

_And why did I get all giddy like this? Calm down, Winchester!_

It took Dean five minutes to calm himself down before he realised what happened.

He was completely excited about tomorrow night.

Like a first date.

 

* * *

 

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

The apology from Cas just made it worse, Dean had to rub his forehead to stop the headache that suddenly came. All the plans and everything related to it, _gone_. Cas just told him that he have to attend a dinner with his boss. As far as Dean knew, that kind of dinner could last for more than five hours. Which means, Cas won’t have time left for Dean.

“I just found out last night, and-“

“And you decided to tell me just _now_?”

“Dean …”

Dean swore there was a slight breaking in Cas’ voice when he called his name, and it made his headache just gotten worse. And what is this painful sting in his chest? “I’m sorry, Cas. It’s not your fault. What can you do, right?”

“Dean, I will make it up to you this weekend,” Cas said carefully.

It took Dean a while to process that. First, he got the exhibition opening with Sam, Charlie, and Bela, and he had already asked Balthazar to be his plus one. After a ten minutes of heavy flirting from Balthazar, he finally said yes. On one condition, Dean will pick him up. Baby are gonna be so full this weekend.

“Cas, you’ve got your brother and your niece this weekend. Don’t.”

He swore he could hear the other man’s choked response, and Dean almost felt guilty about his reply. It wasn’t Cas’ fault that he suddenly had an invitation from his superior, not even Crowley’s fault.

What he felt now was probably his own ego, that was fed a certain amount of pride that he will brought Cas home and introduced him to Sammy, and showing off his bunker. Only to found out that that won’t happen.

“Look, Cas, don’t worry about it. It’s your boss, and also your family, so you just go, okay?”

There was an uncomfortable silence on the phone between them. Had this be a conversation with any of his former lovers, Dean would lined off as fast as he could out of annoyance. But, he couldn’t do that with _Cas_ , there was something about Cas that made him wanted to make sure that he’s alright. Even when Cas _already_ is.

“We’ll do a raincheck, Cas.”

There was a pause.“Yes, Dean.”

The light answer made Dean groaned silently and bent down to press his head on the desk. It wasn’t a video-call, but Dean would bet his paperworks, that across the line Cas’ frowny face just beamed bright when he said that. It didn’t exactly heard in his voice, but Dean was sure that the smile was wide.

How he wished he was there to give Cas a hug.

_This is frustrating. What is happening to me?_

_Dammit, Cas._

“Have a good weekend, Cas,” Dean couldn’t hold back a smile when he said this. Even with his forehead still on the desk.

“You too, Dean,” the reply from Cas was less depressed now, and something heavy inside Dean’s chest was lifted in a quick instant.

After he lined off the phone, Dean finally let out a quiet groan he had been holding back. That attracted Benny’s attention.

“You alright, brother?”

Dean lifted up his head from the desk and looked at Benny sharply. “I need to talk to you. Lunch?”

“Sure, brother.”

 

Soon after the lunch bell rang, Dean grabbed Benny and drag him to the deli across the road to the school building. They made their order and sat outside, enjoying the warm weather.

“So, what do you need to talk about, brother?” Benny asked and took a big bite of his cheeseburger.

It took Dean a second before answering, “Benny, if I wasn’t mistaken, you told me once that you had issues with your teeth, right?”

The older man before Dean blinked twice. “Yes.”

“Do you have a good dentist recommendation?”

Again two blinks. “Back when I was in college, yes.”

“Dammit!”

The larger man dropped his food on the plate, “What’s wrong with _your_ dentist? I thought he’s good? Balthazar aside.”

“He’s _too_ good,” Dean shoved a chip lazily into his mouth. “I took him out to dinner few nights ago.”

The blinks were replaced by a choke. “What?”

“Nothing happened, really. We just talked and ... eat,” Dean pushed Benny’s glass closer to the man, “nothing fancy, really.”

Benny’s steel blue eyes widened at the last addition of information, “Nothing fancy? Dean, that is a whole _new_ level for you. You _never_ only have dinner and talk before. There usually always something follows.”

“Whoa, whoa … last time I hook up with someone over dinner was last year. Don’t oversell it, thank you very much!” Dean leant back to his chair.

“Just saying, brother. Something different on this dentist, then?” Benny copied Dean’s gesture on the chair, waiting for the answer of his question.

“He’s … stunning. Have you seen him?” Dean suddenly felt like a teenager when he felt his face heatened as he saw Benny shakes his head slowly. “I don’t know, man. I’m quite sure his eyes are hypnotic, that’s how he lured patients.”

Benny chuckled hearing Dean’s story, “That’s new, you’re looking into someone’s eyes during a date.”

Dean paused and shot a deadly look to Benny, “You really have a good time with this conversation, are you?”

“But, of course.”

The light brown haired man groaned softly before continued his story, “I don’t know, he was … interesting. His stories, the way he told them, God, even the way he moved around in his kitchen while cooking dinner was interesting. There were these glints in his eyes whenever he’s telling stories, and it could be different for each story.”

“You’re smitten, brother.”

“I am _no-_!”

“And now you’re being highly defensive. You’re _completely_ smitten.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again without making any sound. Since Benny had known him for ages, it would be completely futile to argue with the older man.

“So, what seemed to be the problem? You looked stressed before. Was that him on the line?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered with a huff. “We’re planning to have dinner again tonight, before he pick up his brother and niece. But he cancelled it last minute, said that there’s a dinner meeting or whatever with his boss. That kind of dinner won’t be a quick eat and go, will it?” Dean continued with unnecessary details that they had done in preparation for their dinner.

Benny listened patiently with a slow nod during the story, until Dean took a little too long pause, he took it as the cue for him to respond. “And that is bothering you because …?”

Dean jerked his head upwards at the question, then at the same moment he asked himself, why did Cas couldn’t make it to their dinner bothered him? It wasn’t like he intended to do so. Well, at least from the way Cas told him, he seemed as upset as he did.

“Uh … I don’t know.”

“Come on, brother. I’m sure that dentist of yours was as upset as you. You didn’t … you didn’t told him off, did you?” Benny asked, absolutely familiar with Dean and his short temper.

As he remembered what he had said to Cas, Dean frowned and respond quietly, “Almost.”

“Getting possessive, are we?” Benny chuckled, earning a death glare from the younger man before him. “What? You are. You tend to when you’re attracted to someone. And you’re clearly attracted to this dentist. What’s his name, by the way?”

“Castiel,” Dean answered, almost too quick.

Benny’s eyes widened at the name, “ _Castiel?_ That’s an unusual name.”

“Said his parents were obsessed over angels’ names. He got a big brother called _Lucifer_.”

“Really? That’s interesting,” again, Benny nodded to the information. “Anyway, brother, I don’t think you should be upset at him for cancelling dinner. I’m sure it’s not his fault, considering the plan you two had made. You might scared him, though.”

_Scared?_

With that word, Dean suddenly recalled Cas’ voice when they talked on the phone before. He _did_ might scared the poor man, unintentionally. A snap of horror filled Dean’s mind, what if Cas refused to talk to him again after this? What if that was their last chance on planning dinner, and he completely _blew_ it? What if they-?

“Brother, whatever thought you have now, you’re just being dramatic.”

“You shut up!” Dean could feel his face flushed of the correct accusation. “I can’t talk to him until the weekend is over.”

“Why?”

Dean placed his chin on the heel of his palm, then leaned his elbow to the table. “He’s having his brother and niece over. Not sure they’ll like it if I’m bothering him.”

“Are you going to terrorise the poor man?”

“What? _No!_ ”

“See? _Dramatic_ ,” Benny leaned his back on the chair again in satisfaction. “Exchanging text every now and then won’t distract him, will it? Or are you planning on calling him every hour, just because you’re not with him?”

“Jesus, no!”

“There you go, brother. Don’t over think it, you two will be doing just fine.”

 

The drumming inside his chest was almost uncontrollable, Dean could feel his head started to ache. Next his ear was hurting, but that might be from the pressure he gave to the phone on his ear. It was when he pulled the phone away and rubbing his ear, Dean heard the gravelly voice from the receiver.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Are you at the airport yet?” Dean smiled at the slight excitement on Cas’ voice when he answered the phone.

“Uh, yeah, I’m at the coffee shop, waiting for them to arrive. Are you home, Dean?”

“No, same as you, I’m waiting for a brother,” Dean chuckled and looked around him, a quiet Mexican restaurant with low lights and probably soon a too loud _mariachi_ band will play. “We’re going to meet our friend who had provide us the tickets for tomorrow,”

“Oh, right. So, you’re taking Balthazar?”

A smile was formed on Dean’s face when he heard the easiness in Cas’ voice when asking that. He really didn’t have to worry about Cas and Balz. “Yeah, would like to take Benny, but the man’s a bit challenged in art or anything like so.”

A light chuckle came from across the line, “Well, Baz would love anything artsy.”

“I bet.”

There was a pause on the line before Cas started again, “Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Cas, drop it. That’s okay. I am sorry if I was too hard on you on this. It’s not your fault, I was overthinking it or was getting too excited and completely unprepared for any sudden change,” Dean explained himself to Cas in one take of breath, then after an appropriate pause he continued, “I _really_ wanted to have dinner with you.”

“Oh?”

Dean nodded at the short reply, only to feel like a fool afterwards, since Cas couldn’t see it. “I had good times during both of our dinners, _real_ good times, man.”

The insides of his torso were being very busy, with all the drumming in the chest and fluttering in his stomach. Dean couldn’t recall when was the last time he felt like this. He had to lean back on his chair, since he was quite sure any longer he put pressure to the table, it would break.

“Well, I do _also_ have a good time when I’m with you, Dean. Dinner _and_ calls.”

There was a smile on that answer, Dean was certain about it, and it was contagious to him.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

If they were not on the phone, Dean was sure that he and Cas would exchange look, like those in chick flicks. But, somehow, Dean didn’t mind having a staring contest with Cas. He could never knew, when he could take his eyes off those beautiful blue orbs. Everytime Cas was looking at him, it was like he was looking into Dean’s soul and he liked what he saw. It felt amazing to see Cas’ expression whenever they looked at each other.

“So, um, do you still want to have dinner with me, Dean?”

Apparently, Cas had brought Dean back to reality.

“Sure, Cas. Same plan? Cooking at my place? Maybe this time we can do the shopping together?” that was definitely a chick flick material for Dean, but he had forgotten that he owned a dignity. _If_ there was any left whenever he was with Cas.

“That sounds nice, Dean, sometimes next week?”

“Friday?”

“Friday sounds perfect.”

“Awesome.”

There was another pause between them after the quick exchange of plan. This time Dean could picture Cas had his eyes narrowed to a smile, and showing the wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. This would be accompanied with a smile that was so wide, showing two rows of bright white teeth and his gums. Then, of course, the darker colour of scarlet on his cheeks.

Dean looked to his watch on his left wrist, it showed nine-fiteen, Sam and Bela should be here at anytime. Bela said that he’d finished her preparation meeting for tomorrow’s opening at nine, and Sam will pick her up after work, so, yeah, it should be anytime now.

“Hey, Cas, how long has it been since that day I went to your practice?”

“I-I don’t know, Dean. A month, perhaps? What happened? Do you need another fillings?”

Dean scoffed at the answer. One month, would it be _enough_ time for them to take this thing between them a little bit more seriously? Dean, obviously, enjoyed his time with Cas, and would love to know more about him. But, would Cas _feel_ the same?

“Dean?”

“Nothing, Cas. just asking,” Dean paused when he saw Sammy’s towering figure walked into the restaurant with a beautiful young woman. “Cas, I hate to do this, but Sammy’s here. Mind if we talk again later? I’ll call or text you, whichever more convenient to you.”

“Both would be fine, Dean. I will be sleeping on the sofa bed in front of the telly with Gabriel. Claire will have my bed.”

Dean unconsciously nodded again at that information, “Got it. Oh, please let me know if you arrived home, okay?”

“Of course.”

“Great. Talk to you later, Cas.”

“Bye, Dean.”

Dean lined off the phone, just in time Sam and Bela came to a halt before the table.

“Well, you looked pleased. Someone interesting on the phone?” Bela asked, with a hint of mock jealousy in her thick English-accented voice.

“Very,” Dean answered shortly and rose up to his feet to embraces his friend into a hug. “How are you, Bela? It’s been a while.”

“It is, indeed. I had just told Sam, since I will be here for a while for this exhibition, we should catch up more!” the lean woman sat on the chair that Dean had pulled.

Sam sat on the chair across Dean, with a giddiness of a puppy, that made Dean smiled since he knew Sam had always have a crush on Bela.

Something that Jess didn’t know. Oops?

“So, Bela, thank you for the invitations. That’s very nice of you,” Dean started, while they were waiting for a waiter to bring the menu.

“I couldn’t have an event in your area, and missed my favourite boys, could I? I just have to get you two to come, even if I have to dragged you out of the house _myself_ ,” Bela leant forward on the table. “God, I miss you two! It’s been _ages_!”

“I know! Last time we met was at my graduation. Did you go back to England?” Sam received the menu books from the waiter, and handed one to Bela, as Dean received another from the waiter.

“I did,” Bela laughed lightly, “I was working with my father’s company for a while, somewhere in the countryside. He owned this warehouse for his single malt production. It was great working there, though.”

Dean raised his eyebrows playfully, “But …?”

“I believed the workers are zombies,” Bela snorted when the two brothers with her blew up with laughter at her answer. “God, that was an awful thing to say. They are all following orders, just like _that_. They didn’t even question my method, not even telling me anything had I done anything wrong or making them uneasy. They just accepted what I told them and made a collective complaints at the end of the day.”

“Whoa, that’s weird.”

“Very. Finally, I decided to tell my father that he might need a better manager for the factory, and I was out of the question. Thankfully, he understood,” Bela sighed, and before Sam could carry on asking about her work, she had called a waiter to make an order.”Have you boys decided?”

“Yup,” Dean answered, at the same time his phone made a chirp. He turned the gadget over to see who sent him a message (though he already had a name in mind).

  
**Castiel Novak**  
They’re here. Heading home now. U?

  
He smiled at the message and started typing the reply.

  
**To: Castiel Novak**  
Sammy  & my friend’s here. We’re gonna order now. U guys have dinner?

  
A waiter who suddenly had stood next to his chair distracted Dean from his phone. He pointed to a picture of nachos and tacos to sign him that those would be his order for thay night, along with a bottle of Corona. When the waiter repeated his order, Dean’s phone chirped again.

  
**Castiel Novak**  
No, will cook at home. I’m gonna drive now. Talk to you later?

  
Dean was sure that the flush of heat that filled his face was sourced from the insides of his stomach that evaporated and coloured his cheeks.

  
**To: Castiel Novak**  
Of course. Drive safely, Cas.

  
He knew that his companions for the night would find out that he’s been busy with his phone that night, but not this soon. And not with _that_ look on their faces.

“What?”

“So, is that the person you were supposed to take home tonight?” Bela purred.

“What? Sammy!”

It supposed to be easy to get upset with his brother for this topic, but the poor kid just seemed like he would pick any topic so he could have a conversation going with Bela, so Dean decided to let him go. Even though it’s hard when Sammy’s looking like he just stole Dean’s piggy bank and used it to buy the whole vegetable in a farmer’s market.

“Come on, Dean, you used to tell me _all_ of your crushes,” Bela leant forward to Dean, who pushed her back on the shoulder. “Rude.”

“Since when you considered _me_ rude to you?” teased Dean, that earned a pout from the woman. “Okay, yes, that was the person who supposed to join me – and Sammy, maybe – for dinner at home.”

“What happened?” there was a slight tone of symphathy in Bela’s voice that made Dean felt like he was back in college, where he would sit in a park with Bela and Sammy with a six pack and they would bitch about their classes and (for Bela) her boyfriend(s).

“Dinner with the big boss,” Dean threaded carefully, not to reveal directly that he was having a major crush on a man, “then family visit.”

“Oh,” the beautiful brunette frowned, “well, those are not things that you can bargain.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled and said thank you to the waiter with his Corona. The teacher pushed the slice of lime on the top of the bottle inside before taking a sip. “Well, all’s good now. We planned a raincheck and … yeah.”

“The dinner still on? When is it?” Bela asked excitedly and moved closer to Dean.

The beer in his hand was almost spilt when he felt Bela shaking his arm. Dean didn’t have to look at his brother to notice the slight jealousy on his face. Given any other woman, Dean wouldn’t care that his brother had a crush on her, he’d make his move. But, he couldn’t do that with Bela. Sam met her first in his Master class.

Bela Talbot was supposedly Sam’s senior, but she took a break after finishing her Undergraduate, and travel. She enrolled her Master class at the same year as Sam, and they had two minor classes together, and that was how they met.

The three of them became close when Dean visited Sam’s campus, and Bela developed a crush on him, oblivious of Sam’s feeling, of course. After a while, she started to be taken of Dean as a big brother, with occasional flirting that most of the time came as platonic.

Little did Bela knew, Sam still had a crush on her, and Dean knows.

“Why should I tell _you_?” asked Dean while placing his bottle gingerly on the table, “Even Sammy probably won’t be there!”

“Oh, I’ll be _there_ , Dean,” Sam jumped into the conversation.

“What? _Why?_ ”

A victorious chuckle came from his brother, “Come on, you said it was alright before, so why not now?”

Dean groaned. Now that he knew there was a good prospect with Cas, he would rather postponed the meeting of him and his brother as long as possible. Especially longer for Bela.

“Besides, Dean, it’s my turn now,” Bela said mysteriously and managed to made Dean turned his head to her. “You’ve been taking care of me and my stupid boyfriends back then. Now, it’s my turn, I want to take care of your love life, I want to see if this person is perfect for you.”

“What?”


	11. Medicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has guests over.  
> Relatives.  
> Two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been neglecting this fic too long, ain't I? I'm terribly sorry, guys, and thank you very much for keep on waiting for this fic to get updated!  
> I'm gonna give you a major update now, with FIVE chapters! And each of them are ridiculously long! Eep!  
> Enjoy, guys!
> 
> xxx

**“DEAN, I DON’T** understand that reference.”

“What? You _never_ watched _Sleepy Hollow_?”

Cas chuckled at the hint of frustration in Dean’s voice. “No, Dean. I got scared easily, so I don’t watch scary movies.”

“Oh, come on! Not even _The Conjuring_? That shit is good. Scary and entertaining, I went to see it _twice_.”

He felt more at ease with Dean now, and now they can actually talk candidly, Cas really couldn’t wait for their dinner next Friday.

“No, the trailer had scared me and I think that should be enough,” Cas folded his knees tighter to his chest. The air was cooler that he thought, even when it’s almost summer. He decided to call Dean from his balcony while Gabriel and Claire was watching a rerun of _Doctor Sexy, M.D_. At least he would get a full 40-minutes of privacy while both of them are arguing about the impossible plot of the medical soap opera.

“One of these days, Cas, I’m gonna come over to your place and bring great horror movies. I’m gonna make you watch it,” Dean threatened playfully.

Before Cas could stop himself, he had blurted, “Then I will have you stay _and_ keep me company afterwards.”

It wasn’t the soft gasp that came to his ear, through the headset, that made Cas realised what he had said to Dean. It was the awkward pause that followed afterwards that made him jumped to his toes and started pacing up and down the balcony, suddenly forgotten about the cool air.

_Shit, why would I say that?_

_Come on, Castiel, don’t be such an easy!_

“Would you like that, Cas?”

_What?_

“I beg your pardon?”

Another pause followed, but this time Cas could feel a smile, instead of awkwardness.

“Would you like it for me to come over with horror movies, and stay with you after?”

To had the statement repeated in more clearer way from Dean had sent warmth to Cas’ chest and pumped endorphines to his mind. He stopped and leaned his lower back to the wall of the balcony, “Sounds good, Dean.”

“So … dinner _and_ movie on Friday?”

“Dinner and movie it is,” Cas almost couldn’t hear his own answer due to the loud thumping inside his chest. “Um, still Friday?”

A long sigh came from Dean’s side of the line, letting Cas knew that the PE Teacher was bumping himself down to the bed. “I’ll be free the whole next weekend, Cas, your call.”

Dean wanted _him_ to pick the day.

That small realisation just made Cas more and more attracted to the man. He involved Cas in the plans that they were making. It wasn’t a one man arrangement and expecting the other person would agree to all his plans.

“Um,” Cas looked down to his naked feet, suddenly blushing, even though he knew that nobody will saw him, including Gabriel and Claire, “what about Saturday? We, uh, we can go shopping first and go back to your place to start cooking. And, uh … and watch that scary movie of yours.”

“Deal, Cas. looking forward to it.”

The blue-eyed man could feel his cheeks started to sore from all the smile he did since he picked up the phone to call Dean. And now he had to bit his lower lip to prevent himself from squealing from Dean’s reply. “Same here, Dean.”

“So, what are your brother and niece doing now?”

“Oh, they’re watching a rerun of _Doctor Sexy_ ,” Cas shrugged as he slowly returned to one of the chairs on the dining table.

“There’s a rerun?”

Cas raised his eyebrows when the surprise in Dean’s voice was more to the fact that there was a rerun of that ridiculous drama than knowing that there were an uncle and his niece watching that show together in his place.

“Are _you_ a fan, Dean?”

“What? No. Only on channel-surfing. Shut up.”

Cas couldn’t hold it anymore, he let out a laugh at Dean’s answer. “Gabriel gonna love _this_.”

“Are you telling him about …?” Dean paused his question for a second, as if waiting for Cas to continue.

“Oh, no. Haven’t. It’s just he, uh, he told me once that _Doctor Sexy_ was that one show that guys actually love, only they were too proud to admit it.”

A laughter came from Dean, “He might got a point there. Anyway, I want to complain about Balthazar.”

“Oh?” an uneasy jolt in his chest made Cas wonder where Dean will be heading with this.

“As I told you, I decided to take him for the opening tomorrow. Sammy’s not taking his girlfriend either, but that’s another story. I had to spend a good ten minutes dealing with his _major_ flirting – that got me wondered, _how_ did he get hired as a teacher in the first place? – and end up with a task to pick him up _before_ going to the venue. Like some sort of prom date.”

Unintentionally Cas exploded with laughter, “Did he really, Dean?”

“Yeah, man,” and it seemed his laughter was contagious to Dean, “Sam and his plus one, Charlie, will surely be coming with us, we’re gonna pick her up first anyway, and the Balz just have to blurt, ‘Oh, you _have_ to pick me up as well, then!’. Jesus!”

Cas had just recovered from his hearing that the name ‘Charlie’ was paired with a ‘her’, when Dean’s fake British accent came to his ear. “Dean, that was a good impresion of Balthazar.”

“Well, with him bugging you _every_ day, it’s not hard to get accustomed to his accent.”

“True.”

“Hey, Uncle Cassie, what are you doing?”

Cas turned his head in surprise when he found his niece had stood behind him.

“Oh, you’re on the phone,” her bright blue eyes (like his) shone mischevously (like her father). “Am I allowed to be here, or …?”

Claire knew that her uncles would have hard time saying no to her, and as much as she was grateful and love them both, there are times where she would take a little tip toe across the line with both Castiel and Gabriel.

“Oh, um … is your show finished?” Cas asked, and cursed silently in his mind when he heard Dean’s giggle.

Claire turned her beautiful blonde head to the direction of the living room, “Not yet. I’ve seen this episode, though. Gabriel hasn’t. So, friend of yours?” she asked as turning her head back to Cas’ direction.

“Uh … my patient.”

Then Cas realised that by answering so, it might be sounded worse than saying that the man across the line is the man that he currently smitten of.

“Why are you _giggling_ with your patient?”

See?

“Um … Claire, why don’t you go back and watch your show with Gabriel?”

“Why are you _blushing_ , Uncle Cassie?”

_“Claire!”_

The teenager ran inside with a chuckle, and Cas knew she would definitely tell Gabriel about this, and he won’t have a peaceful sleep later.

“So, that’s Claire?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, she’s, um, seventeen. Both Gabriel and I were the closest babysitters she ever had since she was little. Even with me in the UK, we’re still keeping in touch.”

“That’s lovely, Cas.”

Cas could feel his cheek warmed to Dean’s voice, again and again that night. “Thank you, Dean.”

“And why are you blushing, Cas?”

_“Hey!”_

Dean’s laughter filled Cas’ ears, and suddenly something clicked inside his head. “Oh, shit, Dean!”

“What? What?”

“No, no, nothing emergency,” Cas quickly clarify as he heard the urgency in Dean’s voice, “I, uh, I just remember … I had promised Crowley that I’ll babysit for his puppy starting this Friday.”

There was an uneasy pause after the statement.

“Okay?”

And with that, Cas didn’t know how to continue. Should he be asking Dean to babysit Juliet with him instead? Would it be okay if he took Juliet to their dinner? She’s probably only a puppy anyway, how big can a _puppy_ get?

No, will Dean’s allergy reacted to dogs?

“Uh … do you like dogs, Dean?” Cas asked carefully.

“Well, yeah, Cas. I like dogs,” the smile in Dean’s voice made Cas released an exhale that he didn’t knew he was holding. “You want to bring the puppy?”

“Would that be alright, Dean?” Cas asked with a wide grin.

“Sure, though you have to leave Misha home.”

“I understand,” Cas stood up and walked slowly, pacing around the balcony.

“Cas, are you outside?”

The man who was addressed the question came to a halt, “Y-yeah, Dean. Why?”

“Aren’t you cold? Why didn’t you stay inside?”

Now that Dean asked, Cas finally felt the chill that caressed his arm that was only covered with a t-shirt. “Personal space,” he answered shortly, “a cold one.”

“Cas, come on, man. It’s freakin’ chilly out there.”

“I know, Dean, I’m okay,” as if on cue, his voice started to shook from the cold that started covering him.

“Cas, _no,_ you’ve been out there for almost an hour now!” Dean voice started to rise, “Look, we’ll end this call and continue with text. What do you say?”

“Okay, Dean.”

“Great, I’ll hang up. Talk to you soon.”

“Yes.”

The line was cut, just as Dean said. Castiel smiled to the phone in his hand and headed inside, where Gabriel and Claire had now arguing over another rerun of soap opera.

“Hi, guys.”

Gabriel lifted up his face, “Hey, lil’ bro! Join us?”

“Isn’t it a little bit late for Claire?” Castiel snuggled himself next to his niece, who now say between her uncles.

“It’s not school day, Uncle Cassie,” her answer made Cas chuckled, then she took a chance to shot a respond to Gabriel before turning to the man on her right side again. “What happened to your phonecall, Uncle Cassie?”

“Why do _you_ wanna know?” Castiel replied lazily.

“Because you’re blushing _and_ giggling!”

The sharp answer managed to made Gabriel turned. “Well, well,” he started, “someone was having an interesting time out there?”

“Shut up.”

It was probably caused of her already long day at school and flight, Claire decided to go to bed, not long after Cas refused to answer Gabriel. She gave each of her uncle a hug, the she scooped Misha who was sleeping on her lap, and took him upstairs.

Castiel followed Claire upstairs and tucked her in, just like what he usually did when she was little. After planting a kiss on top of her head, he took a bedsheet, two pillows, and two blankets from his wardrobe, then headed downstairs again.

After telling his big brother to get up so he could unfold the sofa-bed (and Gabriel decided to snuggle Claire instead of helping), Cas heard his phone chimed.

A message.

From Dean.  
  


**Dean Winchester**  
Hey, Cas. Sorry for just texting you, I was helping Sammy with his laundry. I swear that kid might never survive without me! Are you still up?  
  


Cas smiled reading Dean’s rant on his phone, so he put down the beddings on the coffee table and replied.  
  


**To: Dean Winchester**  
Hello, Dean. That’s ok, I was talking with Claire and Gabriel anyway. Still up and unfolding the sofa bed for Gabriel and me. Claire had went to bed upstairs.  
  


“Cassie, you got pillows?” Gabriel called from his bedding area upstairs.

“Already bring them down, Gabe!” he replied and put the bedsheets on, before taking a step back to admire his work.

Gabriel had stalked down to the living room, and had his whisky-coloured eyes widened, “That’s all?”

“Why would you need that _many_ pillows, anyway?” Castiel threw a pillow to his brother’s chest, then sat on one side of the sofa-bed. He turned to the table when his phone made another sound.

But he was too slow.

“Dean Winchester. Seriously, Cas. That awesome room of yours can be turned to bedroom? Why are you working out of your house, again? Next time we’re having dinner at your place, I want to watch a horror movie on your sofa,” another chime came. “Dean Winchester. By the way, I just remembered, if you bring Crowley’s puppy over on Saturday, I can make Sammy babysit her for you. He loves dogs.”

Castiel was so surprised to have Gabriel read his texts, he forgot to move and breathe, all he could do was staring at his brother with his mouth gaped.

“My, my, Cassie, who is this Dean Winchester?”

“No one!” Castiel replied instantly, too quick even for his own good, then he snatched his phone from his brother’s hand. He knew that he _won’t_ have his good night sleep because of this when Gabriel slide next to him, and crowding him to the armrest. “We are gonna talk about this _all_ night, aren’t we?”

“Like sorority sisters,” Gabriel grinned, “you can braid my hair if you like.”

“Thanks, but no, thanks. _Really,_ ” Cas sighed in defeat, as he typed a reply to Dean.  
  


**To: Dean Winchester**  
Gabriel found out about you, and now I’m going to have a nice girly talk with him. About Juliet, that sounds nice, Dean. Please make sure Sam’s okay with babysitting Juliet.  
  


“Okay, what do you wanna know, Gabe? God, I feel like I’m back in high school with you!” the dark-haired man let his phone dropped to his lap. A quick gesture from Gabriel – a cheeky smile with his eyes darting to Castiel’s phone – was enough sign to made him started to explain. “Dean Winchester is one of my patients.”

“What? Is that even allowed?”

Castiel laughed at the question, “Actually, no. I might have to refer him to another dentist if anything further happened.”

“Oh yeah, sure, because you going over to his house on Saturday won’t lead to anywhere. You two are just going to sit and watch TV like old married couples.”

“Hey, don’t tell me what to do on _my_ dates,” Castiel chuckled, and his eyes darted down when he heard his phone vibrated.  


**Dean Winchester**  
That escalated quickly. Don’t worry, Sam’s fine. So, I’m gonna let you catch up with your brother. Talk to you again tomorrow?  


Cas typed the reply soon after he finished reading.  


**To: Dean Winchester**  
Of course, Dean. Thank you. Good night.  


**Dean Winchester**  
Night, Cas.  


He locked his phone and put it on the table again, then he claimed the remote before continues his story absent-mindedly, “We were planning to have dinner today, at his place. But, something came up and I have to cancel. _Not_ you and Claire, obviously.”

“Was he the one who was here when I called you?” Gabriel asked and chuckled when seeing his little brother’s shy smile. “Wow, Cassie, it’s been a while since I saw you this calm when you’re in love.”

“Who said anything about in love?” Castiel didn’t mean it, but his asking came out as a whiny protest.

“You weren’t like _this_ when you were with Balthazar,” Gabriel returned Castiel’s questioning look with a challenge, “remember when you went home for Christmas, and you had a tip that Balthazar was seeing someone else. You were like a time bomb, I thought Dad and our dear siblings would find out.”

“Oh, that,” the younger brother ran a hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

Another reason that he was close to Gabriel because he’s the only one in the family who knew about his preferences. He didn’t even have the heart to tell Claire about this.

“You might fool him about your true feelings, Cassie. But you could never fool _me_ ,” Gabriel smiled and cocked his eyebrows.

“Yeah, whatever, Gabe. Go to sleep.”

* * *

Castiel really enjoyed the visit from Gabriel and Claire. Claire made her uncles breakfast (and almost destroying half of the kitchen), and they were having it while watching Saturday morning cartoons. Claire was recently obssesed with a Japanese animation called _Sailor Moon_. It didn’t take long until both Castiel and Gabriel had their own favourite Sailor Scouts.

After lunch time, Gabriel went out to meet his client, the very reason he came to where Castiel lives. Claire went to read a book, while her youngest uncle watch the television, with Misha curling between them. It was a very relaxing day, the weather was good and Cas occasionally texted Dean, having a light conversation, until he fell asleep in front of the television.

Castiel was awaken by the incoming ringtone that he assigned specifically for Gabriel (Taylor Swift’s _Shake It Off_ ), and answered lazily.

“What?”

“Get your ass ready and come to the address I sent you,” Gabriel commanded through the phone, “and take Claire!”

“Why?”

“No time to explain, Cassie, just do it, and dress nicely!”

And with that the line was cut. Castiel finally opened his eyes and found Claire playing with Misha using a leaf of tissue that she rolled to a pipe. Outside, the sky was purplish, how long did he asleep? It had been a while since he actually had a good afternoon nap.

“Claire,” he croaked, “Gabriel wanted us to join him. Why don’t you go and get ready?”

“Oh? Where to, Uncle Cassie?” Claire lifted up the small feline and put him on his lap, ignoring his protesting mew.

Castiel read the address Gabriel had sent him, “I don’t know. I’m not really familiar with this address. Just get ready, will you?”

“Okay,” she took Misha upstairs, and on the next minute Castiel could hear the water going.

After he was sure that Claire won’t be finished soon, Castiel went to get some proper clothing and took his shower in the bathroom near the kitchen. While he was under the water, Castiel kept wondering why did Gabriel insisted on him and Claire to come, what was it with his client that would get their interest?

_What was it that Gabriel is working on here?_

Castiel put on his dark grey long sleeve v-neck shirt and dark denim, he was planning to put on his leather jacket over the shirt later. When Castiel walked out from the bathroom, Claire had also finished her shower upstairs and there was a sound of hair dryer came from the bedding area. Since he didn’t need anything else from his room, except for the leather jacket, Castiel decided to wait for his niece in the living room.

“I’m ready, Uncle Cassie,” Claire called as she strutted downstairs. “What time are we leaving?”

“Maybe in fifteen minutes, Claire. I just need to use my bathroom for a sec, then we’re off,” Castiel answered while taking his turn to the upstairs.

As he walked into his bathroom, the man looked at his reflection on the mirror, he looked alright. There were quite visible eyebags under his eyes, but it wasn’t anything serious, not really affecting anything on his face. His hair, though. He had heard several people said that he got beautiful hair, but Castiel felt like he always failed to see it, since he owned the regular short hair for man. How did people could differentiate and came up with a decision that _his_ was better than anybody else?

Even with the train of thought, Castiel kept on putting on a thin layer of wax on his hair and started to style it. After few squirts of his favourite perfume, that somehow made him smelt like a combine of cinnamon and watermelon, Castiel took his leather jacket from the hanging wardrobe and called his niece.

“Where’s your shoes?” Castiel asked her.

“Next to the door, I can wear it later when we’re going out. Yours?” Claire answered without looking, since she was busy with Misha.

“Here,” Castiel lifted up his boots, that he just snatched from the shoe locker under the coffee table. He put them on in no time, since it was the slip-on type, anyway. “Okay, I’m ready. Misha, you’re staying at home, okay?” the human walked to the bowl next to the door to get his car keys, then he pocketed his phone and wallet into his denim.

Castiel led his niece out from his apartment, and all the way to his Lincoln that was parked in the basement of the building.

“You _still_ have this car?” Claire asked in a mixture of amazement and confusion.

The owner rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger door, “It’s classic. Get in and let’s go.”

Classic and dependable, that’s how Cas felt towards his car. It probably wasn’t the most posh car out there, but he bought it with his own savings, and the car never failed him once. He couldn’t wait to show it to Dean.

But, tonight, the car had an assignment to do, taking him to Gabriel’s address. It wasn’t an address that Castiel familiar of, in fact it was on the other side of town. What in the name of God Gabriel is having there? It better be good.

“Uncle Cassie, this place is really far away. Why would Gabriel want us there?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Castiel answered as he took a turn to the highway, “did he say anything about his work or something?”

“Nope. He only said that he wanted to visit you until next Friday, and I asked Dad if I could go with him,” Claire shrugged and returned her attention to her mobile phone again.

“Yeah, that’s what he told me as well. No, he didn’t even tell he’s staying until Friday,” Castiel sighed at his brother’s antics. “You have anywhere you wanna see, Claire? I’ll be working next week, but I can join you and Gabriel afterwards.”

The girl took her phone down as she made a thought, “You know somewhere I can golf?”

“What? You play _golf_ now?”

“I just started, Dad took me to a putt-putt golf once, and I got hooked. Then he enrolled me in a course, so, yeah, I guess I play golf now, Uncle Cassie,” she smiled cheekily.

Castiel huffed at the new fact about his niece, “No, but I’ll try asking my friends, maybe they know someplace.”

“Maybe your boyfriend knows a place.”

The car almost took a hard slip to the left.

“Oh-kay,” Claire had her hands on the handler and dashboard, trying hard to stay still on her seat.

“Where did you learn those words?”

“Uh, I’m seventeen, so … it’s _only_ normal?” Claire let her hands go gingerly from her grips.

“Who told _you_ about ‘my boyfriend’?” Castiel felt his palms were sweaty and hurted, apparently he was holding the steering wheel too tight. But, he never expected that his niece would know about him this soon, and it caught him a bit off guard.

Claire turned her head, “No one. I, uh, I found a photo of you and your ex, blonde, sexy, v-neck shirt? You dropped it in your room last time you went home for Christmas.”

That had took Castiel aback, not only he was _that_ reckless dropping a photo of him and Baz, but it was his niece who found it, _AND_ the photo brought a conclusion to him about the side that he had refused to show his family, except Gabriel.

What kind of photo did he dropped?

“Did, uh, did your Dad know?” Castiel asked carefully.

“No, I hid it. I brought it, actually, but I don’t know how to tell you,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone that surprised Castiel. “I, uh, I assumed he was your ex, because not long after that Gabriel was calling you and he was so upset, and few days later he flew to England.”

The day he and Baz broke up.

It was early spring, and _yes,_ it was that Christmas when Castiel went home to spend it with his family, and it was then when Crowley called him to let him know that Balthazar was in a pub with a freshman and they were getting too cosy with each other. It took Castiel two months until he finally confronted Balthazar, and they had the major talk about their relationship, and decided to end it.

Castiel called Gabriel immediately and practically moped about his failed relationship, and it upset his brother a lot that he decided to find the quickest (and more reasonable priced) ticket to Glasgow, and flew to help Castiel cope with his heartbreak.

“Yeah, that was my ex, Balthazar,” he finally admitted, “we’re good now.”

“Oh, that’s good. Were you on the phone with him last night?” Claire smiled.

“No, he was, uh, he was really my patient. But we became close now. Actually, Balthazar recommended me to him when he got problems with his teeth back then.”

“Balthazar’s really nice.”

“He is. Well, he’s better as a friend than lover anyway for me, so we’re totally good now,” Castiel drove his car to an exit, the GPS on his phone showed that the place Gabriel meant was not far from there.

“So, how did it go with-?”

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled at the cheeky question, “his name is Dean. Well, it was good so far, we started to get to know each other, and he’s an interesting person. He’s gorgeous, mind you.”

Claire made a mock disgusted sound, “Well, at least you have a good taste in men, Uncle Cassie. Balthazar and … Dean.”

“Why, thank you, Claire,” the uncle returned the mocking to the niece as he took a turn to their destination.

It was a private property, but it was obvious that there was something happened inside. Probably a party of some sort. Castiel decided to park his car on the back, when he saw that there were no space in front area.

As he turned the engine off, Castiel turned to Claire, “Claire, I’m sorry you have to find out like that.”

The girl next to him smiled, “That’s okay, Uncle Cassie. I know it’s hard at home, at least you have Gabriel supporting you for now. Oh, Alfie also knew.”

“Alfie?”

“Sammy. Long story short, he played a part in school drama as an Alfie, and the name stuck with him.”

“Really?” Castiel smiled when he remembered his baby brother, who’s also Claire’s senior in High School. He made a mental note to call Samandriel tommorow.

After he climbed out of the car and put his leather jacket on, Castiel walked to the passenger seat, and opened the door for Claire, who was giving a final touch to her make-up using her mascara and lipstick.

“Come on, you’re gorgeous already,” Cas groaned.

Claire pouted and took Castiel’s hand that was stretched to help her walked out from the car. Later she took her uncle’s arm, and they walked into the house.

It didn’t register in Castiel’s mind when he walked in. He knew that the interior a kind of reminded him to _Alice in Wonderland_. The colours used to decorate, there were ribbons going here and there, random, yet quirky and beautiful. It took him a moment to realised that the large round shaped that was being held with a wooden stick was actually flowers, where The Caterpillar would sit and smoke. And get high.

“That’s Gabriel!”

Claire’s voice awoken Castiel from his thought, and as he turned he saw Gabriel smiled triumphantly.

“Welcome!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “Thank you, both, for coming. Something to drink? Not for you, dear, I’ll try to find something virgin for you,” Gabriel handed a glass of wine to Castiel from a waiter.

“So, this is your work?” Castiel asked and took a sip of the wine.

“Yup, little bro. This is what I’ll be here for a week,” Gabriel looked around proudly.

The room was like Wonderland brought to life, candy bright colours and the sweet smell filled the room, in non-sickening kind of way, it made Castiel wondered if his brother was planning something behind the relaxing scent around the room. Castiel turned and saw a row of fluffy and jelly-like fat chairs on the side of the room, inviting anyone to sit on them, but at the same time probably glomped and ate them.

While Gabriel went to get Claire’s non-alcoholic drink, Castiel looked around the room. Colourful chairs, pastel coloured ribbons on the ceilings, cuisine and sweets on the table, and the looked delicious arranged with several tea cups in the style of afternoon tea party. It’s like a mixture of Wonderland and candyland.

Castiel still turned on his heels on his spot while looking around, Claire was standing next to him, taking photos of the room. There were even two giant beach balls in  bright colours that reminded Castiel highly to Tweedledee and Tweedledum. He chuckled at a wide toothy smile decoration on top of one of the small stalls that sell various main course (one of the had “grilled rolling lamb” written in the style of a child).

The smell of cinnamon really had Castiel’s stomach growled, but he couldn’t stop looking around. Pastel colours, bright colours, they were all here, in all shades and shapes and numbers.

Including a pair of green orbs.

Wait. What?

He blinked when he met the colour. He knew those green orbs. He knew those particular green orbs, and who owned them. He would recognise them out of anyone in the world, he would … love to meet the owner.

“Cas?”


	12. When I See You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Dean family meeting Cas' family.  
> In a sweet situation.  
> In short, everybody meets.

**“DEAN WINCHESTER. MY,** my, I’m flattered you showed up at my door, looking all dashing with a classic car.”

Balthazar’s seductive purr was a great challenge for Dean to hold his laughter, however he managed to keep his bitch-face expression on. That he knew Balthazar could never resist. “You finished?”

“Of course, I had waited for you like a good girl here, Dean,” Balthazar closed and locked his apartment door behind him, then he walked next to Dean while having his arm linked to the other man. “So, who’s coming with us?”

Dean slide both of his hands into his pockets, without shrugging Balthazar’s arm off, before he answered the other man, “Sammy, of course, and our friend, Charlie. Have you met her? Red hair, glittery, adorkable?”

“Probably. Not remember,” they walked down the stairs that lead to the entrance way, where Dean parked his Baby on the side of the road. “So, how’s everything with Cassie after the cancelled dinner?”

There was warmth inside Dean’s chest when he heard Cas’ name was being mentioned, “All’s good. We had everything sorted out and we’ll have a rain-check for next week.”

“Oh, that’s great! Hope everything works out for you two to make up for what happened yesterday!” Balthazar patted Dean’s arm proudly, then he turned to Sam who was waving from inside the car. “Samuel! It’s good to see you again!”

Sam waited until Balthazar got inside the car before he greeted the man. “Hi, Balthazar, how’s it going? Oh, have you met Charlie?”

“Doing good, Sam. Hello, darling,” Balthazar turned to the red haired girl sitting next to the tall man. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Balthazar, I work with Dean.”

“Oh, hi!” the girl chirped, “I’m Charlie, I, uh, I worked on the other side of the city,” she leaned forward to the space between the two men on the front seat. “So, you’re a teacher as well?”

“Why, yes, my dear. I teach Art,” Balthazar flirted with a smile, and it made Charlie gasped excitedly.

“Charlie, you wanna sit up front?” Dean asked as the car rolled to the street.

“What? Sandwiched between you two?”

“Oh, that sounded like a good idea, isn’t it, Charlie?” Balthazar turned his attention to Charlie, before he looked around his seat in confusion. It took him few seconds to register, “There’s no seatbelt here.”

The man who owned the car let out a guilty grin as the accusation slipped out from his friend’s lips. “My dad took it out many years ago, I never had the time to put up another one.”

And that would be the first time Dean saw Balthazar in horror, “You do know it’s forbidden to not having seatbelts in a car, right?”

Dean laughed at that, “Don’t worry, Balz, I have letters for that. Or at least I thought that’s what they are for.”

“That’s comforting,” Charlie chipped in. “It’s not far from here, right? The venue? We won’t have to meet police or anything on our way?”

This time Sam replied, “Don’t worry, Charlie, we’ve been going around in this car for years without raising suspicions. I think police forces had owned mutual understanding when they see this car and what it was lacked of.”

While the other three were arguing about the importance of seat belt in a car and how the Impala had survived any fines and accidents even without it, Dean’s mind wandered on its own to a certain man with dark hair, blue eyes, and sheepish smile.

The last time he let someone else into his car, that person didn’t make any comment about anything inside or what Baby lacked of, so Dean didn’t actually thought of installing a seatbelt. Probably if Cas did made a complaint he would go find a way to install it the next day.

And with that, a thought just dawned on Dean. He had reached the point where he would do anything that Cas asked of him, as long as it can made the dentist smiles. Or blushing, whichever came first.

_Fuck, what is happening to me?_

Dean shook his head lightly, and prayed to himself that the others won’t notice. He was in luck, since they were still talking about traffic safety and such. He turned his attention to the road again, hoping that he didn’t miss an exit or a turn. With a quick look at the GPS on his phone, Dean knew that they were still on the right direction and they’ll arrive soon at the venue.

“So, what is this event about?” Charlie asked, probably she had gave up on the discussion of such serious topic on a Saturday night, “You guys promised to tell me on our way.”

“Some candy and sweets exhibition,” Sam answered, while looking at his phone, then on the next second he handed his phone to Charlie, showing what was on the screen to her. “A friend of ours worked as the organiser or something, and she sent us four tickets.”

“Oh, this is so cute!” the red head squealed, “Look at those colours! Damn, now I’m craving for some sweets!”

“I hope they have any of those rainbow ribbons,” Sam grinned.

“Okay, I’m sold. I’m glad you guys taking me,” Charlie returned the gadget in her hand to its owner. “By the way, you guys don’t have a date or something for tonight?”

As Charlie asked that, Dean was suddenly got hit with a realisation that his brother is the only one who’s straight in the car, as far as he knows. A thought that brought smile to his face, of the absurd randomness.

“My girlfriend suddenly have to go home to her parents’ house, and Dean … I don’t know. Dean, were you planning to take anyone before?” Sam asked in such cheeky tone.

Before Dean could say anything on the subject, Balthazar had cut in, “You didn’t ask Cassie?”

Dean quickly turned to his friend and gave him a warning look, that made Balthazar quickly understand the fact that Dean hadn’t tell the kids on the backseat about Castiel. And who _he_ was.

“Cassie? Dean, are you getting back together with Cassie?”

It took Dean a moment to register which Cassie that Sam and Balthazar were talking about. Balthazar was clearly talking about Cas, but the one Sam was talking about took more time to recall. “Who are you talking abou-oh! Cassie from Ohio? No, not her.”

“Oh, another Cassie? Wow, Dean, you have a type on names.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

The rest of their journey was filled with laughter and teasing from the three other people in the car, and Dean as the one with the grunting and groaning in protest.

 

“Hello, darlings.”

Dean turned to the smooth feminine English accent and smiled before he moved forward and gave a quick kiss on the woman’s cheek. “Heya, Bela. Look at you, all stunning.”

“That’s rude. I always make myself look amazing for you, darling,” Bela teasefully ran her hand on the side of Dean’s face.

“Ha-ha. Why don’t you meet our guests, here’s Charlie,” Dean moved aside to give way to Charlie to greet Bela, “Charlie, this is Bela, who gave us the ticket.”

“Hello, Charlie.”

“H-hi! Thank you!”

Bela smiled and her eyes moved to Dean meaningfully.

“No. She might be into you, though,” Dean chuckled. “That’s Balthazar, my workmate.”

“ _En chante_ , darling,” Balthazar swooped forward to took Bela’s hand and kissed it. “Dean surely knows how to make friends with good-looking people.”

“Hey! What’s with the shallow remarks?” Dean protested, and Balthazar stepped back with a chuckle. “So, what’s going on here? Exhibition? Or anything else?”

Bela looked around to the colourful interior in the room. “Well, a pair of artists wanted to make a private exhibition of their latest work. It’s interesting how one’s passionate on candies and sweets and the variations, while the other one was good at exploring mediums for his artworks.”

“So these all are edible?” Charlie asked and pointed to around the room.

“God no!” Bela quickly answered, as if afraid that if she was late in answering, the group of people before her will start nibbling the artworks. “They are all from various non-edible materials. Charming gentlemen they are, one’s British, and he was a friend of mine. And the other was American, funny man.”

Sam jumped in, “So, the exhibition was called _Heavenly Sweets_. Why is that?”

Bela chuckled, “Oh, that. Curiously, both men who held the exhibition owned the name of gods. Well, one of them, really. One’s of an angel.”

Dean could feel a sharp jolt in his chest at the word ‘angel’.

“Oh?” he let out a respond that sounded more like a squeak, and he quickly covered with a soft cough. He didn’t have to turn his face to know that Balthazar, on the other hand, had an excited expression.

Then he saw something, no, _someone_ from the corner of his eye. Someone with dark floppy hair and moved in slight awkwardness. Dean turned his face to the direction of the man. Dark hair, eyes so blue that it would be visible in the dark, like a cat. Especially now that they were so wide in surprise. At the sight of him, perhaps.

“Cas?”

Again, without looking, Dean could see the other four people he was with were turning their faces, in unison, to him.

The man Dean addressed to still have his eyes widened in surprise of seeing Dean. There was a short pause between them, just looking at each other, as if making sure that their eyes didn’t trick them. Then Cas smiled to the man before him.

“Hello, Dean,” said Cas softly, with an expression that was torn between surprise and excitement.

“Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean had known the answer, but somehow he needed to ask Cas, just to be sure. He might be wrong, though, because Cas never told him in detail about his plan for tonight. But most importantly, he had to hold himself not to grab the shorter man and gave him a crushing hug.

The dentist walked closer to Dean, and let out a sheepish smile, “This, uh, this is Gabriel’s. This is his exhibition.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Cas looked around, probably looked for his big brother, but when he couldn’t find him, Cas returned to Dean. “What about you?”

“This is my Saturday night thingy,” Dean deadpanned.

“Oh,” Cas blinked owlishly at the answer.

“Cassie,” Balthazar suddenly pushed Dean aside and wrapped Cas in a tight hug. “I miss you, gorgeous.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that.

“Hi, Baz. Dean _actually_ took you here, huh?” Cas smiled. A different kind of smile that he had before for Dean. The same loving smile, only it was more to platonic than romantic.

“Yeah, Dean said that you couldn’t make it, so he took me. Who knew you would be here already?” Balthazar tapped Cas’ hair, then styled it in a messy way.

Dean elbowed Balthazar softly after the Brit finished with Cas’ hair, so he would get out of the way. “Cas, I’d like you to meet everybody. Guys, this is Castiel. Cas, that’s Sammy, Charlie, and … Bela? You’ve met her?”

“Oh, yeah. Gabriel introduced us before.”

“Castiel?” Sam’s smile went wider, and it made Dean suddenly realised what happened just now, that he introduced a man in an _affectionate_ fashion to his family. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

“Hi Sam. I, uh, I also had a brother by the name of Sammy, it’s from Samandriel, though. He’s, uh, he’s a lot younger than I am, so … probably younger than you are as well.”

Dean had to bit the insides on his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling so wide as Cas began babbling awkwardly. This was the sight that he had _wished_ for, Cas meeting the precious people in his life. Yes, he even placed Balthazar as one of the people in his Precious list. Sam seemed enjoying himself talking with Cas and Charlie. Bela soon excused herself, since she was needed somewhere.

“Uncle Cassie?”

There was a new voice that made Dean froze on the spot where he stands, and he was still wasn’t sure what triggered such reaction from his body. Was it from the feminine voice, or the fact that Cas was called as ‘Uncle’, which means it was Claire. A family member of Cas’.

Here there were _two_ family meeting up.

His _and_ Cas’.

Why he was here again?

While Dean was trying to figure out what just happened, Cas turned to Claire, who stood next to him. “Hey, Claire, come here, I’d like you to meet some people.”

The girl, not older than sixteen year old Dean assumed, walked closer to Cas. Claire might had beautiful blonde hair, but seeing the bright blue eyes on her, there were no mistakes that she shared some genetic features with Cas.

“Claire, this is Dean, and that’s his brother, Sam,” Cas pointed to Sam, who smiled widely at the girl, “and this is Balthazar, and Charlie. Dean’s friend.”

Suddenly her face went brighter, “Dean! Finally I could put the face on the name! Hi!”

“Uh, what now?” Dean looked in puzzlement to Cas, who looked as surprised as he is, if not in horror. “Hi. Claire. Yes, Cas mentioned that you’re coming over. How’s it going?”

“Good, we’re staying at Uncle Cassie’ place here. The place was wonderful, I love the view from the balcony. Have you been there, Dean?”

Oblivious to the smooth baiting, Dean answered excitedly, “Right? I told Cas that the view was too spectacular to be left behind everyday to work. He should find a job that can be done from home.

“Dean, you were only visiting, not living there,” Cas defended himself, also biting Claire’s bait, “trust me, it’s different when you live there.”

Happy that she got the confirmation that was needed, Claire cut the conversation between Dean and Cas, while shooting a suspicious smile to her uncle, ”Anyway, Uncle Cassie, Gabriel was asking me to get you.”

“Oh, what did he want now?” the dark haired man asked and took his phone out.

“Nah, he _can_ wait. I’m sure of it,” again, she let out a mischievous smile. “I’ll let him know that you’re busy with your companions, okay?” she shouldered her uncle’s arm playfully, before turning to Dean’s group. “I’m gonna get back to Gabriel now. Nice meeting you all tonight. See ya around!”

Dean watched as Cas eyed his niece carefully until she disappeared to the other room, then he felt that there were a few sensation he felt in his chest. One, obviously, he didn’t expected to meet Cas here. Two, he would be a big time liar if he said he wasn’t happy seeing Cas. Three, he really was nervous at what Sam and Charlie would say about this.

Charlie might had already suspecting something, considering she was gay herself. Yes, Dean was being stereotypical here.

“So, Castiel, how did you and Dean met?” Sam opened the conversation, and Dean prayed to the Heavens – and the _actual_ Cassiel if he must – that there won’t be any drama tonight from that question.

Cas looked up to Sam, “I was, uh, I’m Dean’s dentist. Balthazar here recommended me to Dean. So, that’s how we became friends,” the dentist closed his answer with a smiled that was addressed to Dean.

As he saw the toothy smile, Dean could feel the typhoon inside his chest was shying away and replaced by warmth that was quickly filling up his chest with a familiar comfort, like the one he had when talking with Cas over beer at his balcony, or discussing films at one of his favourite restaurant.

“Dean is a good patient. He never screamed or ransacked my office when he’s in,” Cas continued and looked cheekily to Dean’s direction.

_Ha! If only my dentist didn’t own a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes and gorgeous gravelly voice, Cas._

“You have too many patients, Cas, I don’t want to make you look stupid, bending over to pick up your things, everytime you finished with me,” Dean looked at the dentist from a side-eye, and a smug smile.

Cas returned the smile with a soft chuckle.

An expression gesture that Dean had always admire, the one where his smile would show a little of his perfectly healthy teeth, and his eyes would narrowed, although one still could see the blue irises of his eyes. That was the smile that would make the owner looked vulnerable, while at the same time you know he could move a _house_ for you if he wanted to.

Castiel Novak, the dentist with deep understanding of his work and strict of what his patients are consuming, was gone, and before him was only Cas, the motorbike-riding kale-lover who could made him laugh with a series of deadpan comments, clumsiness, and even awkward reactions. The man that Dean had feelings for. The man that could made Dean realised that butterflies in the stomach was more than a chick flick moment, it was real and it sent him so many emotions at one time.

Dean didn’t realised that he and Cas had stared at each other a little too long, until Sam let out an awkward cough.

“Ooh, we’re here and we hadn’t seen anything. Let’s take a look around, fellas,” he quickly grabbed Charlie’s arm and almost pulled it out of the socket due to their body-size difference.

Balthazar gave the two men, who were still staring at each other, an understanding smile before he went to the different way than Sam and Charlie.

After they were alone, Dean suddenly lost of words of what he could talk about with Cas, who wasn’t much of help since he was only standing there and (still) staring at Dean. As if he just found the very answer of life, universe, and everything that he had been looking for all of his life in Dean.

Dean felt his face had a certain heat risen from his neck to his forehead when he looked back to the pair of space-blue coloured orbs. Somehow Dean could feel like Cas was looking into his soul and cherished everything he saw in there, even the darker ones.

The thought made the warmth that was previously centred on Dean’s face and neck flowed smoothly to his chest and brought a peculiar comfort there. The last time Dean had this kind of feeling was when his mother made him his favourite apple pie, and they enjoyed it together on a bright afternoon while watching cartoons on television.

_Fuck._

Dean could feel his chest thundered and his throat was choked to that memory, it was one of his favourite past times with his mother.

“Dean?”

The soft call from the man before him brought Dean to the moment he was in presently.

“Are you alright?”

The blue eyes that were looking at him with fondness had now turned worried, and Dean didn’t like that. _That_ was not the expression that is suitable for Cas.

“Yeah, yeah, Cas, sorry. I’m good,” he smiled to the blue-eyed man, who was still looking at him deeply. “So,” Dean started, he had to, or they will be trapped in the awkward moment, “a dentist in an exhibition of sweets. You’re a lion in the sheep’s herd, Cas.”

The shorter man let out a chuckle at the statement, “Yeah, honestly I don’t think I would ever come to this kind of exhibition if it wasn’t Gabriel’s.”

“Yeah, I reckon,” Dean absent-mindedly placed a hand softly on Cas’ lower back and led him to the side since there was a group of people about to pass, guided by Bela, who threw a smile to both of them. Somehow the invitation to step aside went further to a slow walk around the room.

Dean took two glasses of wine from the waiter and handed one to Cas. He swore Cas was _giggling_ when receiving the glass from Dean, and it was the most adorable sight Dean had seen all night, no, all day _._ Both of them then continue their slow walk around the exhibition area and there were times where Dean could feel Cas’ hand brushing his, and he had to use all his might not to grab it.

“How’s your teeth, Dean?”

The innocence of the question made Dean chuckled, “Come on, Cas, we’re in a place where _no one_ actually knows what we are doing in our daily life, except people we are here with, and here you are, asking about your work?”

The shorter man chuckled and looked down bashfully, for a second there Dean was _highly_ tempted to lift up Cas’ chin with his knuckles, so he could look at the dentist’s eyes. But, of course, he didn’t do it.

“I’m sorry, I guess I was nervous,” Cas took a sip of his wine, before continued, “So, this is your Saturday night thingy, Dean?” Cas finally looked up to Dean and smiled. “What are the odds?”

Dean raised his eyebrows at that, “Well, you didn’t tell me yourself about Gabriel’s thing here.”

“If only I knew, Dean,” Cas answered teasefully, yet honestly, “Gabriel never told me what he was working on here. He only said that he, uh, he had work here for a week. That’s it.”

“You never asked about his work?”

Again, Cas chuckled when he heard the question, “Dean, when you lived with Gabriel, sometimes you just _don’t_ wanna know what he’s been doing to fattened his bank account.”

“Ouch.”

Cas looked up to Dean in such an adoring way, and Dean missed that. “Last time I found out about Gabriel’s work was when he worked at this production of porn film. And _that_ was when I drew the line.”

That was not the answer Dean expected. He let out a full body laughter, that made him threw his head back and almost spin in place. Faintly, he could hear Cas copied his laughter, only softer.

“Seriously?” Dean wiped a small of tear from the corner of his eye before continued and led Cas to stop at the balcony, far away from the other guests’ attention. He smiled when Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the stone railing. “Your brother is really something. Gabriel’s really different from you, yeah?”

The shorter man smiled and looked up to the night sky, which supposed to be filled with stars had the lights from their venue weren’t so bright. “Yeah. Gabriel was the kind of person who lived for today, where as I … well, I think too much, I guess.”

“Huh?” Dean leaned his back and placed his body weight on his elbows. He had the strongest urge to ask whether Cas thought too much about him as well, then he hesitated. Not willing to sound like a love-sick puppy.

“Your Sammy looked like a great man, Dean. So, Charlie’s his date for tonight?”

“Well, not date, date per se. Sammy’s girlfriend suddenly had to go home, so Charlie stepped in. She’s family. Besides, I don’t think Sammy’s her type at all,” Dean looked to his shoes and smiled widely. He turned to his side and noticed Cas was staring at him with his doe eyes, and a very small hardly-used part of Dean’s brain suddenly made a decision that he wouldn’t mind to see that face next to him in the morning.

And before he knew it, Dean blurted out.

“Cas, are you seeing someone at the moment?”


	13. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudge, this chapter is long!  
> Finally, a physical contact!

**“HUH?”**

Cas knew that he could never forget the look on Dean’s face that night, after he shot his incoherent response. The expression of utter _horror_ that went so perfectly well with his widened eyes and gaped mouth, of course there was also the bright blush on his cheeks that could even be seen at night.

He stared at Dean, and wondered how could someone looked exceptionally beautiful when he got so many questions on his look? Of course, Cas didn’t realised that he had been looking for a little too long, and was brought back to the current situation when Dean let out a soft cough.

 “Oh. No.”

When Cas gave his answer, he almost couldn’t believe what he saw. It was small, but Cas’ eyes surely didn’t miss it. Dean was letting out a sigh of relief, and there was a small smile on his lips. He forcefully asking – no, _pleading_ – his brain not to move his body forward to kiss Dean, instead he stared longer at the taller man before him.

“What?”

The smile on Cas’ face went wider as he heard Dean’s question that was accompanied with soft expression and a smile.

“Nothing, Dean.”

The short reply from the dentist marked the next round of their intense staring, where the blues met the greens. It was like the middle of the ocean, calm and beautiful, yet there was a silent cautiousness of something grand might happened at any time.

And tonight, Cas could hardly contained himself seeing the man before him. Dean’s green eyes were soft and (although Cas had tried so hard to find another word) loving, the small smile on Dean’s lips was probably his favourite of tonight, if not today. And the way Dean looked at him … Cas knew that he could forever fall in love with that look.

To be the receiving end of that expression in romantic matter was something that Cas thought he would never experience.

True, Balthazar used to love him, but it was more to love that came after lust. It was more as a physical connection that leads to a want for the other person to be yours. Now with Dean, Cas was glad that they started off with a good start, getting to know each other. There was a nice realisation in his chest when he traced back to the day when he first met Dean until today, when he could somewhat felt that what they shared was more as an emotional connection.

Maybe, they can work everything out even without physical engagement. For a while.

“Castiel …”

It was soft, but sending a sharp effect straight down along his spine and had his breath caught in his throat. Cas swore he didn’t mean to, but he could hear himself whimper to the sound of Dean calling his name. Cas didn’t realised that he balled his fist to hold himself steady as Dean moved closer to him, invading his personal space, making his face blushed unapologetically.

He looked up to find Dean was eyeing back to him and lifting his hand to softly run the tip of his fingers on the side of Cas’ face. It was light and chaste against Cas’ skin, a ghostly touch that sent a massive reaction to his body. He could feel the blood in his body went to two separate places. His face and his groin.

Dean’s fingers travelled lightly across Cas’ skin, from his check and down to his neck. Cas was extremely close to releasing a soft sigh when Dean caressed the back of his neck.

Cas didn’t dare to move, afraid if he did the touch would disappeared.

“Is this okay?”

The barely there question triggered violent drumming inside Cas’ chest, yet he still managed to nod as a response before closing his eyes and succumbed to the touch, when Dean had his hand wrapped the side of his face.

There was a conflicting sensations inside Cas’ body that he couldn’t solve. He knew he might had a headache now, along with uncontrollable pacing heartbeat and weakened legs. The more Dean’s thumb moved softly on his cheekbone, the more he felt like closer to exploding.

“Cas?”

The man whose name was called lifted up his face – he didn’t remember breaking the eye-contact. Cas felt Dean’s finger caressed his cheek slowly in a very pleasurable way. He was about to lean to the touch, when Dean moved his fingers to the lower back of Cas’ head, and played with the curls of his hair before making small circles on Cas’ nape.

Cas was still registering the touch on his skin, when he felt Dean cupped his face and moves forward. Next thing he knew was a soft brush of Dean’s lips on his, a faint one, that followed with a claim on his lips.

Cas let out a soft gasp and found himself frozen on the spot, with his chest rumbled violently. He was afraid that not only Dean would notice, but also his chest would burst due to the fast-paced activity inside his chest. But, it was nothing compared to what was on his lips.

Dean took his time worshipping Cas’ mouth, and Cas felt like he might passed out at any moment from the sensual lip-dance. Dean’s lips felt so soft on his, it almost unbelievable, and the kiss … there was nothing lustful on the kiss, it was smooth and occasionally had a faint break for either of them to take a quick inhale of breather or let out a sigh.

It was a delicate lip-lock that neither of them wanted to end. But, it had to, when there was a loud popping sound came from the inside the exhibition room, followed by a row of cheers from the guests inside.

Cas shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Probably it was a futile action, since on the next second he felt Dean was leaning his forehead on his while copied him panting softly. It took him a while before Cas finally opened his eyes fully and looked into Dean’s eyes. The man before him was smiling widely with his face still flushed from their previous activity.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean cooed softly, as he ran the back of his knuckles of Cas’ face.

Cas could feel his entire body shivered to the touch, and he really wanted to hold Dean’s hand that was on him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even made a verbal response to Dean’s call.

“Cas? Cas, are you okay? Hey, say something.”

In between Dean called his name almost soundlessly and the sudden emotional-related malfunction of his body, Cas looks up to Dean. The other man was wide-eyed and panic, he helped Cas to get down and sit on the stone floor, before he knelt next to him.

“Hey, you okay?”

Cas had to asked his brain to work properly, so he can make a response for Dean.

“I’m, uh, fine. I’m fine, Dean,” as he felt his breath had calmed down, Cas let out a smile and looks at Dean meaningfully, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean let out a relieved chuckle, “Christ, man, you scared me. You want something to drink, Cas?”

“No, I’m alright, Dean. Thanks,” Cas leaned back and huffed. He looked inside the room, there were more people than before there. Silently he was grateful that Dean brought him outside, away from them. He didn’t feel like meeting that many people at one time. In fact, he _never_ feel like meeting that many people at any time. He blinked and looked up to Dean, who was still kneeling next to him, and grinning. “What?”

“You’re funny, Doctor,” Dean smiled and got up. “Look, I’m gonna go inside and get us drinks. Stay here, okay? Don’t move, except for standing up.”

Cas looked up and let out another laugh, “Yes, Teacher.”

While Dean went inside, Castiel finally stood up. He brushed the back of his pants with his hands and leans the lower of his back to the stone railing. He knew that when Dean returned, he will still have the goofy grin on his face, and Cas couldn’t really care about that at the moment. He was still on the high from Dean _kissing_ him.

It probably wasn’t the perfect kiss, since he hardly did anything to return it. Instead, he was standing there with his mouth opening and closing, which made him sure that a ten-year-old might have a better experience of kissing than him tonight.

On the other hand, Cas was grateful that Dean didn’t brought up the topic of their first awkward kiss. Just after he had that thought, Cas saw Dean walked out with two glasses in his hands and a smile on his face.

Cas suddenly felt like one of those girls in chick flicks.

“You’re driving later?” Dean handed one of the glasses in his hand, right after he reached Cas. “They only have wine now.”

“Yeah, I’m driving. But, it’s alright. Thank you, Dean,” Cas received the drink from Dean and took a sip, then he had lost count how many times he and Dean got involved in a staring contest that night, and he actually enjoyed all of them. Only this time, he felt like he should say something. He didn’t want to send the wrong signals to Dean.

But what?

Talk about the kiss? Like some teenagers? About the weather? About a certain Indian soap opera that Naomi is currently watching? What?

_Dammit, Castiel, stop grinning and say something to him!_

“So, do I have to switch dentist now?”

He could feel his smile faded, and turned to laughter, that followed by Dean’s. They both laughed like a couple of idiots (in love), before Cas managed to make a sound.

“I think you don’t have to, Dean. As long as we don’t flaunt it,” he took another sip of the wine. “Crowley won’t care, anyway.”

“Awesome.”

Maybe Dean sensed the awkwardness and hesitation in Cas, maybe he didn’t, but he sure glad that Dean didn’t start on the kiss. “Which reminds me, you have an appointment on Friday.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Um, you mean dental wise or dinner wise?”

This time it was Castiel’s turn to be surprise, “Oh. Right, that means both of them.”

“Well, I don’t mind, really, Cas. Do you still have to babysit? We can pick up the puppy after my appointment, then we’ll head to my place. Wait, the dinner’s on Saturday, not Friday? Friday you gonna pick up the dog, right?”

Cas blinked, “Okay, how’s the plan?”

Dean chuckled at the other man’s question, “Friday, I’ve got an appointment with you, and we’ll go pick up Crowley’s dog, right?”

“Oh, then dinner’s on Saturday?”

“Correct,” Dean grinned and nods. “Hey, I could pick you and Juliet up, then we’ll go shopping and then, my place, dinner and movie.”

Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest while leaning his back to the railing, thinking. “That sounded like a good plan, honestly. But, would there be enough time to cook and everything?”

“It’s weekend, Cas. You don’t have to work on weekend, right?” Dean shrugged carelessly and finished his wine.

Cas gave a smirk as a reply to Dean, then he put the empty wine glass on the stone railing a bit far away from him. He looked up to Dean, who was standing next to him, smiling. He knew he could never forget the look on Dean’s eyes that night, it was soft and loving. It was like he just found the very reason of his mission on earth.

For the second time that night, Cas wasn’t ready of what came to him. Or to his lips. Dean was moving forward to kiss him again, and it was fantastic. Still the lustless one as before, but it’s tenderer.

Just after the broke the kiss, a booming voice came to them.

“There you are!”

Both Dean and Castiel jumped and turn to see who was so excited for finding them out here. It was Sam. He stalked to where Dean and Cas were standing and talking.

“What are you two doing out here? We were looking for you,” Sam stopped next to Cas, “did my brother made you uncomfortable, Castiel?”

Cas had to look up to talk with the giant Winchester, “No, Sam. We were, uh,” he turned side eyed to Dean, who was smiling meaningfully to him, “talking. Where’s Charlie and Baz?”

“They’re inside, raiding the food stalls. I swear, had they nudged their orientations just a little bit to the side, they would make an adorable couple,” Sam shook his head, “anyway, you two wanna have something to eat?” Sam turned to the men before him in turns.

“We’re alright, Sammy,” Dean answered, clearly he was trying to shrug Sam away, so he can have alone time with Cas again. Sadly, Sam seems failed to notice it, and it amused Castiel highly.

“Alright, then,” Sam shrugged and turned to Castiel, “So, Castiel, you said before that you had a brother named Sammy as well. Did you act like a jerk towards him as well, like _this_ one?” He tilted his head to Dean’s direction.

Cas barked a laughter before turning to Dean, who was protesting Sam playfully, “Honestly, Sam, I was, especially when we were kids. No, when he was a kid. We have huge age gap, Sammy is just a year older than Claire.”

“Really?” Sam was wide-eyed at this fact, it surprised Castiel.

“Yeah, I think my parents miscalculated something back then,” Cas chuckled, and he could feel his cheeks made a soft burning sensation when he glanced that Dean was looking at him fondly. “In my defence, I had two older brothers, so teasing and being a jerk to each other was like a regular thing between us.”

“Wow, two older brothers? I hardly managed my temper with one. So, they all named after angels like you?”

Castiel beamed at the question, “Oh, you knew!”

Sam chuckled at the reaction, “Bet Dean didn’t, eh?”

“No, completely clueless.”

“Traitor,” Dean mumbled next to him.

“Yeah, my brothers – and one sister – were all named after angels. Sammy is Samandriel, my sister is Raphaelle, and my older brothers are Lucifer and Gabriel, you might have met him inside somewhere.”

Out of Cas’ expectation, Sam gave him a surprised expression, “Lucifer?” Sam paused and only continued after Castiel nods as the answer, “Not Lucifer _Novak_?”

“You know him?” Cas suddenly felt uneasy to this fact, especially when Dean moved closer to him in a somewhat protective way.

“Well, not exclusively. I saw him at work once in one of the trials. He’s vicious!”

Cas smiled at the statement, “Yeah, I reckoned so. Honestly, I don’t quite follow my siblings’ works. Believe it or not, I only knew about Gabriel’s work – this – this afternoon, before we left.”

“Ah, that’s why you and Dean were both surprised,” Sam shot a smug smirk to his big brother.

“Yeah, about that,” Cas added a chuckle on his reply, “I honestly didn’t realised that the event Dean was invited me to is this. And I didn’t expected Gabriel to work about this here. It was a train-wreck, really.”

“Huh,” Sam chuckled, “well, maybe if Dean and I didn’t live together, we won’t know much about each other as well. Hey, come on, let’s get something to eat!”

Just as Sam turned to return to the main building, Cas could feel Dean moved closer and placed his hand on the low of his back, that send an even greater imaginary jolt of electricity along his spine and made his body went through an imaginary electrocute.

“Come on, Cas,” the way Dean whispered softly near his ear was nowhere near helping.

 

While having his dinner, Cas looked to people who were with him and found it unusual. There were his brother and his niece, his ex-lover, then his current crush, with his brother and best friend. It was as if Cas was the main character of a teen series, where the world would revolve around him.

But, he wouldn’t mind. He loved what he saw. From Claire, who was teasing Dean mercilessly about the food they’re currently having, to Gabriel who kept showing off his magic tricks to Sam and Charlie, and Balthazar … who kept helping himself to more serves.

If Cas had to name one of his favourite moments in his life, this would be on the top three.

“Hey, you okay? You’re not eating your food.”

The baritone voice sent shivers right to the back of his neck, “Yeah, nothing. I’m, uh, watching Gabriel’s tricks.”

“Did he do that to you when you were a kid?” Dean asked, while butchering the steak on his plate.

“Yeah, he knew I was a bit lonely back then, being Lucifer and Raphaelle were much, much older, and Sammy was too small. I used to call him The Trickster,” Cas chuckled as Charlie shrieked of something Gabriel did. “I really think Sam and Charlie would make a great couple, Dean.”

“A couple of nerds. Yeah, that’d be awesome. I’d love to have Charlie as my sister. But with Charlie, I will have another _sister_ , instead her becoming my sister,” Dean response made Cas surprised for a second, before he chuckled.

Balthazar suddenly sat on the other side of Castiel, “Cassie, why didn’t you finish your food?”

“Nothing, Baz. I was watching everyone,” Cas replied. “Do you have a good time? Dean, why did you leave Balthazar? He’s your date tonight.”

The man who was sitting next to Cas rolled his eyes and continued feasting on his meal. “Like I hadn’t have enough of him clinging to me everyday!”

“Aaw, you’re very loving, my love,” Balthazar stretched his arm over Cas’ face to run the back of his hand on Dean’s cheek, who ignored it and continue eating.

The table continued to be the most cheerful table among the guests, and to Castiel’s delight, Dean and his group stayed with him and Claire until Gabriel and Bela finished with the exhibition’s opening. They met with Gabriel’s partner, Baldur. A handsome man with gorgeous accent, that Cas might had a go if he hadn’t met Dean. Or if Baldur was gay. He looked pretty much straight.

“Okay, fellas, I’m finished for the day!” Gabriel announced cheerfully, “Thank you for looking after my brother and niece.”

Sam was the one who responded to Gabriel, “Hey, no worries. We’re having a good time here with your niece and your brother. Right, Dean?”

Though Dean shot Sam a dark look, he answered instead, “Yep. I beat Claire on that Candy game thingy. Whatever it is.”

“No, you didn’t,” Claire protested.

“Okay, I let you win. That's the only reason how you keep on winning,” there was an obvious eye-roll in Dean's voice as he said his defence that made Cas sure he was completely smitten of the teacher.

Claire scoffed and shrugged, "Whatever, Gramps."

"Hey!"

"If the children had finished with their fight over Candy Crush, we might can continue our talk. So, on behalf of Heavenly Sweets, I would like to thank you all for coming to the opening,” Gabriel smile widely and his whisky-coloured eyes narrowed, “and since now I know you lot – or at least two of you – are special to my dear brother, Cassie, he can put you all as his guest list for our closing ceremony dinner next month.”

“Oh, sweet!” Dean beamed at the thought of free dinner, “Wait, is it gonna be a formal event?”

Gabriel turned his face to Dean and looked at him sharply, “Yes, Winchester. And I hope you’ll spare extra time that night to pick my brother up. I don't accept less than a tuxedo and flower bouquet."

Cas turned his face go his brother so fast, he was sure he heard a crick on his neck. " _What_ flower bouquet? No! Don't listen to him, Dean. I'm fine going by myself, after all I'm quite sure I'll be having him over, and I have to drive him here anyway."

"True, that I'll be flying back here next month," Gabriel started, "but not true about driving. I can make Bela driving me."

"Why are we still discussing about this?" Cas shot a sharp look to his big brother, and earned an eyebrow wiggle as response.

"Okay!" Gabriel clapped his hands together, "I think it's time for us to leave, so the staffs can start on their closing procedures. Samsquatch! Lead us the way!" He slung his arms on Cas and Dean's shoulders, then lead the little group outside.

“Apparently, we’re in the same page here, Cas, with douche-y big brother,” Sam turned over his shoulder to say this to Cas.

“Hey!” came the unison answer from Dean and Gabriel.

They all walked to the foyer, and waited for their cars to be delivered through valet, again, Cas felt a familiar warmth in his chest as he felt his brother’s arm went slightly tighter around his shoulder. He knew at that moment, Gabriel was silently happy that Cas met someone new, and it even had the blessing from Balthazar.

“So, Dean, you want to drive my brother home or something?”

For the second time that night, Cas’ neck made out a soft crick due to turning his face to fast. “And who will be driving my car home, may I ask?”

“I can drive it,” Gabriel shrugged lightly.

Cas raised his eyebrows, “I’d rather not. Come on, Gabriel, Dean had to drive Charlie and Baz. The car will be too crowded with me there.”

“As much as I would like to support your idea, Gabriel, I think Castiel has a point here,” Sam offered his opinion. “There are seven of us here, and with them just in a car, that would leave five of us in another car. And even in Dean’s Impala I don’t think three people in the backseat would be a delightful idea. Especially with my size.”

Gabriel looked at Sam from his head to feet, as if he just realised the size of Sam’s physique. “You’re right, Samsquatch. What if we just leave them here, and let them find their own cab to go home?”

“Fuck you,” Cas shot, and it made Dean was slightly taken aback with a laugh. Apparently Cas had made himself really proper for Dean all this time, that even swearing came as a surprise for him.

“So, everybody’s leaving with whoever they’re coming with,” Dean said cheerfully. He then turned to Cas, ignoring Gabriel who was still standing between them, only this time he had dropped his arms from their shoulders, “You’re alright to drive, Cas?”

The dark-haired man turned to Dean and nodded at the question, only to have his brother moves from his side and pushed Cas to the Dean, then walked to Charlie and Sam.

Standing so close to Dean had ignited a small furnace inside Cas' stomach. He felt warmth creeped and also a flow of adrenaline rush that slowly but sternly shooting to his brain. With the others in his group having their backs on Cas and Dean, it felt like one of those moments when he felt like the world belonged to him and Dean, and the others were merely tenants.

Cas felt his body trembled slightly when Dean wrapped his hands tenderly with his own. It took him a few seconds to turned and looked at Dean, it was almost as if in slow motion. A definite chick-flick moment. Cas was surprised to see Dean was smiling fondly at him, and his lips made a soundless 'Hey, Cas'.

Cas guessed that he really had done for with the man next to him, so he returned the smile with an equally quiet response, "Hello, Dean. You're going somewhere tomorrow?"

Dean looked up while his brain did a quick scan of his mental agenda, and while he was doing so, Dean had his thumb made soft circles on the back of Cas’ hand. This made Cas silently took a deep breath and an equally soundless exhale. “I don’t have anything. Probably just staying at home, marathoning _Game of Thrones_ with Charlie.”

There was a quick pang of jealousy inside Cas’ chest when he learnt that Charlie would be staying over at Dean’s place. But, then, the sensation toned down a little bit when Cas remembered that there was no way Dean and Charlie would do anything.

“What about you? Something planned?”

Cas still couldn’t hold back his smile when Dean was asking him the question. “No. probably driving Gabriel back here, and later going somewhere with him and Claire,” Cas ended his story with a shrug, although he really wanted to ask Dean (and Sam, probably) if they would like to join them. But he backed out when he remembered that it had been a while for him and Gabriel, and with Claire to spend a good time together.

"You enjoy your time while they're here, Cas. They're family," Dean turned to Cas, and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled, and wished for Dean to kissed him again. He would love to have Dean's soft lips on him one more time. But he knew they wouldn't do it in front of the others.

Right after Cas answered, there came a familiar rumbling sound from the corner or the lobby. It was the Impala, driven by the valet service to meet the owner. "That's yours," Cas stated.

"Yes, it is. I hope they treat my Baby nicely. Sam and I once visited this steak restaurant during one of our road trips, and I have to hand her to a valet. The service was good, but I still believed the girl who did the job took my Baby somewhere and fool around with her. What was her name ... Jessica? Jesse?" Dean babbled and it made Cas went all giddy inside.

"Well, if I was the valet girl, I'd try to get as _much_ alone time with her as I can get, Dean," Cas shrugged and chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Dean, come on!"

Cas almost frowned at the loss of Dean's hand when Sam called him, then he remembered where they were, and what was the occasion. He told himself that from the way he acted tonight when his brother is around, there was a huge possibility that Sam didn't know that much about this part of Dean. Although, looking from Sam's behaviour tonight, he doesn't mind about it.

"I'll call you," Dean whispered so close to Cas' ear, that he almost hoping Dean would give him a peck on the cheek. The taller man gave Cas a light wave, before his presence was replaced by Balthazar, who gave Cas a hug.

"I'm so happy everything worked out for you, darling," he said before pulled himself off Cas, and tapped his cheek. "I'll look after him for you at work."

Castiel chuckled at that, "Thanks, Baz," he said before letting the blonde kissed his cheek and walked to the Impala afterwards.

Not long after the other group left the building, Cas recognise the engine sound of his Lincoln is coming. When he turned, he saw a valet boy drove his car over. When the vehicle had came to a halt at the lobby, both Cas and Gabriel gave the valet boy a generous tip, Castiel could swore that the boy was bouncing with joy in front of his guests. The three Novaks then got into the car, and Cas smoothly drove away.

"So, _that's_ Dean Winchester."

Cas groaned at the question that popped from Gabriel, even before they got out from the building area. "Yes, Gabriel. Please don't bully him, I really like this one."

Gabriel unwrapped a lollipop and put it in his mouth, "Yeah, I reckon," he said with a slight mumble, "saw you two kissing outsi- _WHOA, CASSIE!_ "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Claire, you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just a bit surprised. My phone fell”, she started looking on the floor.

Castiel left Claire to her search, "You saw that?"

Gabriel let out a very irresponsible grin, "Cassie, you do realised that the building was full of tall _see-through_ window? I think Sam saw it too, he was just too polite not saying anything. I think Dean hadn't tell his brother about you two."

"No," answered Cas with a sigh, "if Dean was about to give Sam a hint, it would be tonight. But, I'm not sure Dean was gonna tell Sam the details."

"Hey, who knows? You told me everything, you told me this," Gabriel shrugged and opened the car's glove compartment. "Sam seemed cool, you know. I think you don't have to worry about him, and he was being nice to you the whole night, right?"

Castiel smiled when he remembered the small talk with one Samuel Winchester after he and Dean kissed, and how he turned out knowing about Lucifer. "Oh, Sam knew about Luci. We were talking before and when we talk about brothers, he mention Luci."

"Well, I'm quite sure young lawyers today must have had heard about Luci. Right, Claire? Your Dad is famous in his field?" Gabriel looked to his niece on the backseat, watching cat videos and Snapchatting to her friends, from the rear view mirror. "Hey, stopped playing on your phone, young lady, help me teasing your uncle and his new boyfriend!"

"What? Dad? Why?" she put her phone down and moved forward, "What about Dad?"

Gabriel shook his head in defeat. "Sam said that he knows your Dad, that means your Dad is famous among young lawyers, right?"

"Oh yeah, there were always some law students or fresh graduates went to my dad looking for internship or even advice in how to become a lawyer," Claire answered, "some of them are douches, though."

Castiel suddenly felt a strong protective urge when he listened to his niece's answer, "Hey, you don't let any of them hitting on you, right?"

"'Course not, Uncle Cassie!"

"Don't worry, Cassie, with Luci as her father and us as her uncles, and Sammy as her sort-of brother, she'll put a good distance with the need of having a boyfriend for now," Gabriel tapped his little brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I really do hope so," Cas looked to the rear view mirror, and chuckled when he saw Claire stuck out her tongue to him. "Look, Claire, I'm sorry I abandoned you earlier. I know I promised you that I'll give you a company."

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Cassie. Balthazar and Charlie were great companions, I had a good time," this time the girl smiled and made Castiel proud of her maturity. "Besides, you looked like you could hardly be separated from Dean. I was afraid we had to _peel_ you off from him."

"Why are you listening to Gabriel? He's not a good role model, you know?"

Claire's laughter got even louder at Castiel's remark. It took her a while to calm down and continue the conversation like proper human being until they reached Cas' apartment. It had been a while since Cas felt this kind of comfort, that can only be filled when Gabriel and Claire around. He was on cloud nine and not ready to come down anytime sooner.

The three Novaks took turns on cleaning up, somehow the longest record was held by Gabriel, who said his defence that he was tired of getting the exhibition ready. And none of his kin would argue with that.

Castiel was having a glass of water before he rested his head on his pillow. Misha was sleeping on Cas' bed with Claire. Cas was leaning on the couch while looking at his phone and wondering if Dean will actually call him. On the next second he felt stupid of himself. And of course that was the time chosen by Gabriel to engaged him in a conversation, that he couldn't resist anyway.

"Cassie, you know that you will need to fight Luci and Raphaelle on Dean, right?"

The younger brother turned to face his big brother. "I thought I had got past that with moving here?"

"No, they still want you to be like how they want you to be," Gabriel answered. “Even Luci. As much as he loves us as his brother, but he wouldn’t stand still seeing you with Dean. No matter how happy you are with him.”

“Well, that’s not how I picture _loving_ someone so much should be,” Castiel pouted to the ceilings. “Ironic, isn’t it? To know that he was named after The Fallen Angel-turned-Devil, yet he was the one who is most religious among us. And Raphaelle ... can't she just be happily ever after with Dad's publishing business? Since none of his _actual_ children would take it?"

Gabriel chuckled at his little brother's question, "You know, Cassie, I'd always thought that you'll take the torch for Dad's publishing company. Who knew you'd actually wanted to look after your silly big brother. Thank heavens Mum and Dad decided to adopted Raphaelle ages ago."

"Why would you think of that?"

"Cassie! Raphaelle is our _sister_!"

"Not _that_ , you dimwit! Why would you think I'd be the one who would continue Dad's business?" Castiel had now sat up straight on the sofa, as he felt the topic started to get serious.

"You were good with words, Cassie. Remember you used to show me the short stories you made?"

"What? That fallen angel who look after two brothers?" Castiel tucked his chin to his chest softly and he let out a snort. “Believe it or not, Dad used to tell me that story when he put me down to bed. I was only expanding the story. I can't believe you still remember that, Gabe. I was like, what, seven?"

"Yet you already showed me one of the most interesting stories I've ever encounter. And I used to work in a porn production," pride was slithering through with every word that came out from Gabriel's mouth, although it was hard to read, whether he was serious or mocking. "And to be really honest, Cassie, you had been really subtle with your preference, even at _that_ age."

The younger brother turned his face to the older one, "What do you mean?' asked a very confused Castiel.

"You were already had a – probably – unconscious decision on whom you want to be with. A man"

Castiel could felt his lower jaw fell hard to his chest.

"Well, it was obvious that you were the fallen angel, and your angel was definitely smitten with the older brother. Even when they were having a hard time, they still need each other.”

“How-how did you know about that?”

Gabriel scoffed and takes out another lollipop from his pocket to devour, “You tried to make their relationship as platonic, but somehow it _clearly_ shown that the angel and the older brother were love interests. Who did you based him on, really?"

Cas knew he was defeated, he smiled sheepishly before answering, “A kid at school. Saw him playing basketball once and I thought it was admiration. He's married with two kids now, that's what his Facebook said."

Gabriel laughed, "What, you're stalking your old crush's Facebook?"

" _No!_ " Castiel shot, "Well, I was just browsing around."

"Says you," Gabriel sighed before laying down on bed, "well, Dean's alright, Cassie. For some reasons, I think he's really into you-"

Castiel smiled over his big brother’s words. After what happened tonight, he really do hope that Dean is genuinely interested in him, and he wondered what would happen to them after tonight.

“So … how was the kiss?”

"Do you think I'm twelve?" Castiel had to low his voice down as he asked the question, so they won't wake Claire upstairs.

"Well, what we do now feels like we're twelve!"

"Fuck you. I'm going to sleep," Cas laid down and set his back to Gabriel. Apparently forgotten that Dean was supposed to call him.

The older brother scoffed and followed. It wasn't long before Castiel closed his eyes that he heard his phone vibrated. He took it and read the name on the screen, and smiled.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” came the deep voice that already had a hint of sleepiness, “sorry I just got around to call you. Charlie made us do a Totoro marathon.“

“It’s Ghibli marathon, Dean!” came Charlie’s snap from somewhere in Dean’s background sounds.

“Okay! Ghibli marathon, Cas,” Dean corrected his own words, “so, you’re, uh, ready for bed now?”

“Well, I was to because Gabriel started to ask funny questions,” the dentist looked sideways to his big brother, “but now you called, I can distract myself from him through this phone call.”

Gabriel looked to his little brother, who was about to get up and moved to the balcony, “You won’t get away that easy, Cassie.”

Dean chuckled as he heard the other man’s note of threat, “Huh. He didn’t seemed too pleased.”

“Leave him,” Cas opened the balcony door and closed it again after he slides outside, “I’m escaping outside now.”

“Isn’t it cold out there?” There was a hint of disapproval in the voice that came to Cas’ ear.

The question from Dean halted Cas on his steps to the chairs on his balcony. “I, uh, I got my tracksuit on?”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean practically groaned at Cas’ weak defence. “Put on something warmer, will you?”

“It’s warm, Dean, really,” Cas sat on one of the chairs and fold his knees to his chest. “So, uh, which one you guys are watching now? The Ghibli marathon.”

“Oh, it was _Totoro_ ,” came the answer from Dean, that made Cas sort of proud of himself for managing to distracted Dean from the cold weather and Cas’ lack of warm clothing, “the one with big grey cat-like bear and cat-bus. It was cute. We’re now on a break for, uh, something with a dragon on it. Dragon got a wolf head, and a little girl.”

“ _Spirited Away?_ ”

“Yeah, that one! You’ve seen it, Cas?”

Cas chuckled at Dean’s enthusiasm, “Yeah, it was good. I watched it with Claire few years ago, I think.”

“Ah, I’ll take your word for it, then. I was thinking of falling asleep in the middle, but you convinced me,” Dean sounded so happy when saying this, true the sleepiness in his voice was disappeared.

There was a short silence after he said that, that followed by the sound of a beer bottle opening and the sound of liquid substance going through someone’s throat. “So, uh, Sammy was asking about you before.”

“Oh?” Cas didn’t mean to sounded so plain, but he really didn’t see it coming. “What, uh, what did he asked? If I may ask?”

A faint chuckle was heard from Dean’s side, “Sure, Cas, you can ask. He’s asked mostly about you, where did we meet and how. You know, the kind of questions mothers usually asked when they knew their child have a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Yeah, Gabriel asked about you as well. I’m sorry if Sam was surprised about me … you … us.”

There was a short pause from Dean before he answered, “No, that’s okay, Cas. It was on me. I mean, Sam wasn’t surprised or anything like that. He’s alright. He doesn’t mind or anything. His issue was more on me. He, uh, he expected me to tell him about me, instead of hiding it.”

Cas tried to process Dean’s words, “Oh, he didn’t know that you’re into men?”

“As well,” there was a smile on Dean’s reply, “I’m interested in both, Cas.”

“Oh. Okay. So, uh, Sam knew that I’ll be coming over for dinner this weekend? And bringing Juliet?”

“Yeah, he put two and two together, and found out that the dog I want him to babysit is yours. Or so he knew it’s yours.”

The dentist could feel his cheeks flushed at the answer, “Thank you, Dean.”

“No worries, Cas, and, uh, I know we were planning on a dinner for both of us. But, uh, now that Sammy and Charlie knew, do you still want it to be just us or …?”

The question caught Cas off guard. Yes, he would love to have an intimate dinner with Dean at his place, but on the other hand, seeing how friendly and good Sam and Charlie were to him, it could be even better with both of them joining their dinner, right? “Dean, I don’t mind Sam and Charlie joining us. It could be even merrier.”

“Thanks, Cas,” there was a smile in Dean’s answer that made Cas smiling as well. “So, uh, Gabriel knew about you … um, into guys?”

“Longer than I knew it myself, apparently,” Cas chuckled.

“How so?”

Cas hugged his legs tighter, since the cold started to get to him, and he didn’t want Dean to found out. “When I was little, my father used to tell me a story about two brothers hunting paranormal things in America. As I grew older, and my father didn’t tell me anymore stories before bed, so I decided to continue the story. Personal work. I added an angel to the story, and turned out Gabriel read that I made myself as the angel, and he was love interests with the older brother. So … that was how Gabriel found out. I didn’t even realised that my writing had that effect.”

Dean laughed at Cas’ story, “That’s amazing, Cas. Gabriel really look after you when you guys were little, yeah?”

“He was. He still is.”

“Kinda envy him for the ‘still is’ part.”

_What?_

Cas felt a gentle burst in his chest that crept to his face. What did Dean mean by that? What was that about?

“Um, sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“Uh …”

“Cas, I’m really sorry, but I think Charlie’s waving maniacally to me now. I gotta go back for the next film.”

There was a pang of disappointment inside Cas, but on the other hand, he also felt glad that he can get inside and be under his warm blanket. “Go then,” Cas replied with a smile. “I’ll go to bed, so I can get warm.”

“Okay,” the response came faintly, barely a whisper. “Talk again tomorrow?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas nodded his head to no one in particular. “Enjoy the movie.”

“Thanks. Good night and sleep well, angel.”

“Good night, Dean.”

Cas had forgotten about the chill on his body as he lined off the call. He walked in and snuggled into his blanket, earning a nosy nudge from his big brother who was channel-surfing next to him before he came inside.


	14. Hooked On A Feeling

**DEAN COULDN’T STOP** smiling since they drove out from the venue. His Saturday night thingy went way better than he expected. Clearly, he didn’t expected to see Cas looking so beautiful in his v-neck and leather jacket. That damn leather jacket that he love to see on Cas.

And, of course, their kiss.

_Fuck, that dentist is a good kisser!_

The look on Cas’ face after they kissed, and when they were having a talk, Dean was sure those will come to his dream often starting from today. Now, Dean could hardly wait for their next meet up on Friday. And Saturday.

Maybe he could persuade Cas to stay at his place?

Would that be … _alright_?

It might took a while for Dean to realise, but he could feel the other people in the car with him were eyeing him, as if waiting for him to say something. Well, not only they were eyeing him, Sam and Charlie were surely sitting a little closer than they were used to before.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do you guys wanna say?”

“You two are so beautiful together.”

“Castiel is gorgeous, Dean!”

“So, he’s your Friday dinner guest, eh?”

“Whoa, whoa, one at the time, please?” Dean raised one of his hands that were not on the steering wheel. “Balthazar, Charlie, thank you, and Sammy, yes, Cas is my Friday dinner guest.”

Charlie let out a soft giggle at that answer, “So, Balthazar, you know Castiel as well?”

“Well, as the matter of fact, I do, Charlie,” the blonde man in the passenger seat replied. “Castiel was someone from my past, when I was in college, back in England. But, we’re on good terms now. No hard feeling included.”

Dean felt the need to explain the relationship between the three of them, “Balthazar was Cas’ ex back then, and now for some reasons he thought Cas and I would hit it off. So, he introduced me to Cas, when I need to check on my teeth. Cas is a dentist, and a good one. So far, I’m not complaining.”

“Yes, I told Dean here to be good with Castiel. If ever I know he got his heart broken, Dean will have me to answer,” Balthazar turned his icy blue eyes to Dean.

“Yeah, I hear you the first time, Balz,” Dean nodded.

“Castiel is so cute, I’m not sure if he’s a kitten or a puppy,” Charlie was practically bouncing on her seat. “The way he was looking at you, Dean … it was like you were The One Ring, and he was Gollum!”

Dean groaned at the metaphor, “Why Gollum? Why are you so mean to Cas, Charlie?”

Balthazar laughed when he heard Dean’s protest, “That’s gold, Charlie. Cassie must know about this. Can I text him, Dean?”

“You’re gonna tell him that he’s Gollum?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Of course. Everyone kept saying that Cassie’s gorgeous, it’s not gonna hurt him to know that someone said that he’s Gollum for a change,” Balthazar took out his phone to type a message and then send it. “Samuel, you will have another beautiful brother.”

Sam had lean his back on the seat again, something that Dean know had a hidden meaning behind the gesture. “Yeah, I reckoned so. It really caught me off guard tonight.”

“Yeah, Sammy, about that … I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” Dean started, not wanting the air in the car turned awkward.

The little brother shrugged, as Dean could see from the rear view mirror. “I demand explanation later, then,” he said with a smile.

“Of course,” Dean quickly responded, “thanks, Sammy.”

Again, Sam moved forward to get closer to his big brother, “Anytime, Dean. By the way, how was the kiss?”

_“WHOA, DEAN!”_

 

After they dropped Balthazar off at his apartment, Sam, Dean, and Charlie went back to the bunker. Charlie quickly called the bathroom, saying she wanted to take a shower first. Quietly, Dean felt grateful with that, because he knew that Sam would like to ask him some questions about Cas.

The brothers walked to the kitchen, where Sam turned on the coffee machine. Dean took two cups from the cabinet, and handed one to Sam.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam smiled. Soon after their coffee is done, he poured them to his cup and his big brother’s. “So … Cas?”

Dean chuckled at the short question. He knew that he would never knew where to begin, and with Sam started the conversation, it just made everything easier. “Yeah. Cas. I, uh, I’m sorry I kept him from you, Sammy.”

“Huh,” Sam scoffed, “that kinda made me wonder why. Don’t you trust me, Dean?”

Dean almost choked on his coffee at the question, “What? Seriously, Sammy!”

“Then, why? Dean, I’m not Dad. I’m not gonna judge you for who you wanna be, or be with,” there was a slight hint of hurt in Sam’s voice, and it made Dean’s chest heavy with guilt. “We’ve been having each other’s back since … forever. You’ve been there through my hard times, I’ve been there through yours. So … why not now?”

“I know, Sam. I, uh, honestly I don’t know why I didn’t tell you about Cas, besides that I still wasn’t sure where this relationship will go. Look, when I told you about the dinner, I still wasn’t sure if Cas was into me that way or not.”

“Are you sure about him now?” Sam asked cheekily, earning a light punch on his shoulder from Dean. “Dean, I don’t know if you noticed or not, but the way Castiel was looking at you the whole night, it would put all your favourite chick flicks to shame.”

“Hey! I don’t watch chick flick!”

Sam chuckled and finished his coffee, “Yeah, and I don’t read _Game of Thrones_ book. So, he’s the one with the dog that you want me to babysit, huh?” Sam’s smile went wider when he saw his big brother nodded sheepishly. “You know what, Dean, I’m not gonna go anywhere when you and Castiel are having dinner here next weekend. I’ll be here, I’d like to know more about Castiel. And maybe Charlie would love to be here as well. Unless … you want the dinner to be _private_.”

“Just dinner, Sammy. You guys can join us only on dinner,” Dean finished his coffee, and smiled triumphantly when he saw Sam raised his hands in defeat.

“Look, I was only asking, if you want me out from the bunker after dinner, it’s fine,” Sam opened the dishwasher and placed his used mug there.

Dean copied his brother’s action before answering, “I’ll get back to you on that then, Sam. Now, shower, then movie,” he walked to the other wing of the house, where his room is at.

 

“You’re blushing,” Charlie greeted him after Dean walked back to the common room of the house. “You called your dentist?”

Dean turned to the red head, “What? No. Well … um, shut up.”

“He did,” both Sam and Charlie said in unison while looking at each other, earning an eye roll from the older man. “So, are you guys in a relationship or something right now? Boyfriends?” Charlie asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the question, before drinking his beer. “What year is it? Am I fifteen again?”

“Dean, come on. It’s been a while we talked about relationships between us. In fact, it’s been a while since I saw you that happy when you were with Castiel,” Charlie grinned.

“Shut up. The movie’s starting.”

Dean enjoyed the movie Charlie played for them, honestly he didn’t expected that he would. When the movie finished, it was a little bit after two in the morning, and his eyelids were heavy. Sam yawned and turned the television off before saying goodnight and walked to his room. Charlie decided that she would sleep on the couch in the common room, she loves the ambiance there, whatever that means. Dean rubbed her hair lovingly before heading to his own room.

Inside, he took off his jeans, and changed to a worn out Metallica t-shirt before turning off the lights and wished that Friday would come sooner.

 

* * *

 

Sunday went slow and lazily for the three people in the bunker. True to Dean’s prediction, they spent the day marathoning the latest season of _Game of Thrones_ that Charlie had downloaded. Dean never knew that he could hate an underage kid as much as Joffrey Baratheon.

After dinner, the boys drove Charlie home, and Dean invited her to come over again next Saturday for dinner with Cas. Charlie quickly agreed, and said that she will arrive just before dinner, since she will have something to do in the afternoon.

“Okay, here you are, Charlie. Thanks for the fun weekend,” Dean stopped his car and climbed out to help the girl with all of her stuffs.

“Thank you for the weekend, guys,” she said cheerfully and collected her bags.

“Come on, we’ll walk you to the door,” Dean took one bag from her hand and pointed to Charlie’s house.

As they walked, Charlie hooked her arms to each Dean’s and Sam’s, “I’m so glad you met Castiel, Dean. You guys looked really good together. And that friend of yours, Balthazar, he’s cool.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah. He can be a bitch sometimes, but … he’s good. When it comes to friends, he’s really a gentleman.”

“He must have really love Castiel that he allowed you to be with him,” Charlie mused, “you better take good care of him, Dean. Well, you better take good care of both Balthazar and Castiel. It’s hard to find friends like Balthazar these days.”

“It’s hard to find friends like you two these days, kiddo,” Dean pushed Charlie playfully with his arm.

Charlie let the boys go to unlock her door, then turned to receive her bags from Sam and Dean. “Thank you, boys. So, same time next weekend? Dinner with Cas?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, dinner with Cas. I hope he doesn’t get called for another dinner with his boss.”

“May the force be with you, Dean. I sent you something, look it up after you got home,” she added the last part in a whisper when she hugged Dean, then turned to Sam to give him an equal loving hug, “Sammy, thank you. I love you boys.”

“I know,” the brothers replied in unison, before they kissed Charlie’s head in turns and went to their car.

On their way back from Charlie’s place, Dean took the long way road. It has been a while since he felt this excited, and a good drive might do better for him. Sam was sitting next to him, playing with his phone. Life’s good.

The Impala went to a halt on the traffic light, and Dean turned the tape on, to one of his mix tape that he made few years ago. It was when the song got to one of those classic rock love ballad, that Dean smiled goofily to himself and made Sam noticed.

“You’re still in good mood,” he teased.

“Shut up, Sammy.”

The younger brother chuckled at the response. “You know, Dean, I gotta ask … what made you decided on Castiel?”

Dean turned to his brother, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I kinda always knew that you’re into both sides,” (“What?”), “it kinda showed, Dean. But, you were always more to women when it came to relationship, or something close to it. What made you decided that you can go for one with Castiel?”

The green light beamed, “Okay, let’s take a step back and start with … you kinda always knew?”

“Well, yeah. I saw you checking out guys several times. Especially ones in leather, uniform, or even trench coat. What’s with the trench coat?”

“Shut up, they’re … good. Okay, so, Cas?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“You’re trying to make me a sap here, Samuel,” (“It’s Sam.”), “let’s say that Cas is a good person and he makes me laugh.”

There was a pause from Sam’s direction, “Yeah, that’s the most cliché thing I’ve ever heard. You’re hopeless in this, Dean.”

Dean barked a laughter at his brother’s words, “Come on, Sam. You’ll get to know Cas on Saturday, maybe you can know more about him by then.”

“Sure will, Dean,” Sam grinned and played again with his phone. The rest of the drive was spent in quiet, safe for Dean who was humming softly to his favourite songs.

When they arrived at the bunker, Sam helped to open the garage door, so Dean can drive his Baby inside. Once they were inside, Sam closed the door and followed Dean.

When he arrived in his room, Dean took a quick shower and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before remembering what Charlie told him before. Dean reached for him phone, and opened the Message application. He got a picture message from Charlie.

Dean chuckled and opened it, then he sat up.

It was a photo of him and Cas at Gabriel’s event. Dean didn’t remember what he was talking about, but the expression on Cas’ face was priceless. The dentist was looking at him with all of his attention and he got that soft look on his face, as he got his blue eyes locked on Dean. There was a small smile on his face, that clearly was reserved for Dean. Maybe Charlie was right, he was The One Ring and Cas was Gollum.

Dean zoomed and slide the photo, so the screen only showed Cas’ face. Even through a digital screen, he could see how strikingly beautiful Cas’ blue eyes were. He was beautiful. Dean would love to see Cas with that expression more often.

He _loved_ Cas’ expression in the photo.

“Fuck, I _am_ a sap,” Dean chuckled to himself.

Dean took another look at the photo before he opened Cas’ last message and hit Reply.  
  


**To: Castiel Novak**  
Hey, Cas.  
  


It didn’t took Dean long before he received a reply. He smiled at the message that came.  
  


**Castiel Novak  
** Hello, Dean.

 


	15. One Week

**CASTIEL NEVER KNEW** that one week can go so slow _and_ so fast at the same time. His Monday started with a text message from Balthazar that said Charlie was comparing him to Gollum, and Dean was The One Ring. He bursted out laughing in the middle of his morning run, causing some of other people passing by turned their heads to him curiously.

Monday night, Crowley dragged him to another dinner with Balthazar, said that it has been a while since the three of them catching up. Of course, Castiel found out that that was _not_ the real reason when Balthazar and Crowley spend almost half of the night exchanging notes about Cas with Dean.

The dinner ended well, though, considering both Crowley and Balthazar had enough arsenal to tease Cas until the end of the year.

Both Tuesday and Wednesday went by quite fast, since he got a flow of patients coming. Castiel had this thought that Gabriel put up his practice address and number at the exhibition, so anyone who ate too much sweets throughout the event can go straight to Castiel’s place to get their teeth checked up. Of course he didn’t have any evidence that will support his accusation, he did ask Gabriel about this, though.

His big brother only wiggled his eyebrows as an answer, and handed him a pack of bubblegum flavoured condoms.

It was Wednesday afternoon when Castiel finished early at work and driving Gabriel and Claire to the airport, they’ll be flying back to Los Angeles. Gabriel said he’ll be back in two weeks, and Claire would depend on her father’s permission if she could go or not.

Cas stopped his Lincoln at the red light, and while he was waiting for it to turn green, he took out his phone and started to compose a message.  
  


**To: Dean Winchester**  
Hello, Dean. I’m on my way to drive Gabriel and Claire to the airport. How are you today?  
  


He lifted his head up from his phone just in time the light turned green. There was no second had passed, the cars behind his had already honking.

“Jesus, are they in a rush or something?” mumbled Castiel and stepped on the gas pedal.

His big brother chuckled at his protest, “You should try driving in the Angeles sometimes, Cassie.”

“No, thanks. I love my blood pressure as how it is,” Castiel continues driving to the direction of the airport, and felt the huge urge to kick Gabriel out from the car when he heard his phone chirped a text message notification, and the shorter man grabbed his phone faster than he did. “Dammit, Gabriel!”

“Dean Winchester,” Gabriel ignored his brother’s grunt, “Hey, Cas. Today’s good. Had lunch with Balthazar and Benny, and now I’m on my last period. Gabe and Claire are leaving already? It’s gonna be quiet at your place after they’re gone. Frowny face. Aww, Cassie, your boyfriend’s really sweet!”

_Boyfriend._

Why did the word sounded so alien to Cas? Dean and he hadn’t had the talk about their relationship until today. Yes, they still message each other daily, sometimes call or video call, but that’s it. They hadn’t talk about their relationship since they kissed that night. The most discussion they had was Dean doesn’t have to change dentist, as long as they didn’t flaunt what they have at Cas’ practice.

“Dean and I hadn’t talk about us since that night, Gabriel,” Cas explained. “There hasn’t been a good time to do so.”

“I thought you guys texted and call each other _every_ night?” Claire suddenly jumped in. “Why didn’t you guys talk about it?”

Cas felt his face turned several shades of red with that question. “It’s not that simple, Claire.”

“How is that not simple, Uncle Cassie? You guys liked each other, you kissed. That surely had mean something, why didn’t you two talk about it?”

_She’s not wrong._

If Cas has to be honest, he was torn between waiting for Dean to brought it up during their calls and text-exchanging, or waiting for their meet up this weekend to talk about it. Somehow he’d prefer to talk about it when they meet, but if Dean had brought it up first, then he wouldn’t mind to discuss it with the other man.

“Actually, Dean and I – and Sam and Charlie – will have dinner together at his place. So, maybe we could talk about it later. It’s better to talk about this issue in person than through phone, right?”

“Touche, Cassie,” Gabriel patted his back proudly. “So, how do you want me to reply Dean?”

The drive to the airport never been longer.

 

They still have about an hour and a half before Gabriel and Claire’s boarding call, so the three Novaks decided to wait at the nearest coffee shop to the boarding gate. Castiel sat on one of the couch, checking his work e-mail, if he left or missed something, Gabriel sat across him reading a book, while Claire busy Snapchat-ing her surroundings next to him.

“Hey, Claire,” Cas moved closer to his niece. “Thank you for being so supportive of me and Dean, and sorry that you have to hide something from your dad.”

“I’m not gonna lie to him, Uncle Cassie,” Claire’s answer sent cold shiver to her uncle’s spine, “but, I probably can tweak something if he asked. Make everything genderless, perhaps?” the girl smiled cheekily.

“You’re the best, Claire,” Castiel smiled and earned a hug from the girl. “You have to join Gabriel when he’s flying back here. Tell your father I will pay for your ticket.”

Claire’s blue eyes shone brighter at Castiel’s offer, “Really? Dad couldn’t have to say no to that.”

“Why would he say no? You’ll be in good hands. I’ll talk to him later,” Castiel slung his arm around Claire’s shoulders.

“I know, Uncle Cassie. Thank you. By the way, Balthazar looked alright,” she smirked cheekily. That reminded Castiel highly of her father.

The tall man laughed lightly at the innocent comment, “Yeah, something probably happened along the way, after we broke up. It came as a surprise that he introduced me to Dean, with good intentions for us. But, I’m happy that I can be friends with him again, like we used to back in college.”

“That’s awesome.”

Castiel was talking about social media accounts with his niece, and they were making some puppy-like videos when Gabriel called.

“Claire, that’s our flight,” Gabriel put down his book and turned his attention to his kin, before standing up and approaching his little brother. “Cassie, thank you very much for your hospitality. I expect it to be doubled next time we drop by, now that you have Dean.”

“Uh, okay?” Castiel raised his eyebrows.

Gabriel cut his brother’s confusion with a hug, “See you soon, Cassie. Take care, and be good with Dean, okay?”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Castiel returned the hug and chuckled when Gabriel placed a kiss on the side of his head. When he finally could release himself from his brother’s arms, Castiel turned to Claire. “Safe flight, Claire. Text me when you arrived, okay? Make sure Gabriel won’t embarrassed you on the flight.”

“I’ll look after him, Uncle Cassie,” they both shared a loving hug, and a kiss on the top of her head for Claire.

“Safe flight, you both,” Castiel called before Gabriel and Claire walked into the boarding gate.

 

Cas opened the door to his apartment, and was greeted by Misha. He walked to the couch that he used to sleep in with Gabriel. His place surely felt emptier without his brother and niece now. He couldn’t believe that until this morning this place was so lively with Claire watching her cartoons on telly and Gabriel whining that he’s hungry.

The dentist chuckled to the memory before getting up and went to look for fruits in his fridge. He found a dragon fruit, so he decided to cut it for snack. That was the time his mobile chirped, notifying him that a message just got in. Cas finished cutting the fruit and returned to the living room to check on his phone.  
  
 **Dean Winchester  
** Hey, Cas. You home? You alright? 

The short questions brought warmth to his chest, and he smiled. Funny how Dean’s text message got in right after he thought how quiet his place is after Gabriel and Claire went back.

**To: Dean Winchester  
** Hello, Dean. Yes, I’m home and you are right. It is quiet here now Gabriel and Claire is gone.

Cas put his phone down and went to the kitchen to get himself dinner. He found some leftover pasta that Claire made for dinner yesternight, and decided to have it. After he heated the pasta in the microwave, Cas walked back to the living room and found a new message on his phone.

**Dean Winchester  
** Want me to call you?

Cas smiled at the reply. And to his heart beat that suddenly became faster.

Gabriel is right. Dean is sweet. 

* * *

“Dean, your teeth are doing alright. I can book you for scaling if you want for … next week?” Cas straightened his back after bending over to check Dean’s teeth.

“Sounds great. Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiled from underneath Cas, upside-down.

The dentist suddenly froze in his spot, looking down to his patient, who was smiling widely to him. It wasn’t a position that he ever expected throughout his career as a dentist. In fact, he never saw any of his patient like so, no matter how attractive they were, until he met one Dean Winchester.

The overhead light fell flawlessly on Dean’s facial features, from his light brown hair that was styled spiked up, to his green eyes that shone brighter than it usually has. The light even brought a dramatic effect to his cheekbones and nose, and Cas could see the freckles spread randomly on his face, teasing him to count them.

Dean was beautiful, Cas had no argument to that. _Too_ beautiful if he could say. Dean had that reckless boyish charm that made him friendly, despite the first time they met. But, probably Castiel would do the same if he ever had to visit a dentist.

Cas was staring, he knew, but he really was attracted to Dean’s face like a moth to fire. He kept on staring until the next moment, when Cas had his breath hitched as he felt fingers brushed his hair. The insides of his chest drummed violently and he could hardly open his eyes from the pleasure having his hair stroked softly.

It was when Dean pulled his masker off gingerly, Cas knew that he couldn’t resist what will come next. He felt the fingers that were on his hair before slithered to his cheekbones and rubbing them lightly, tracing the structural features of his face. The touches was gentle and chaste, and Cas liked it.

“Hey, Cas,” he heard Dean said softly, while still praising Cas’ cheekbones with his fingers.

“H-h-hello, Dean,” he replied almost soundlessly. Little did Dean knew, Cas had his hands fisted his own pants, and hoping that his erection won’t show in an obvious way. Though, it’s probably a lost cause.

The dark haired man used all his might not to moan when he felt the fingers travelled softly from his hair, to his cheek, and his lips. All he managed was closing his eyes and leaning to the touches on his face.

Until they stopped.

Because someone was knocking at the door.

“Doctor Novak?”

Cas let out an annoyed breath, “Yes, Naomi?”

“I’m finished for today, do you still need me?” came the reply from behind the door.

The dentist raised his eyebrows, since _when_ Naomi told him that she’s leaving? Usually she just went. “That’s okay, Naomi. I’ll lock up. Enjoy your weekend.”

“You too, Doctor Novak. Good night.”

“Night,” Cas replied quietly, not actually care if his receptionist could hear him or not. He turned his head to Dean, not sure whether he wanted to continue what they were doing before or not. To his surprise, Dean had sat up on the chair, looking at him. “Sorry,” Cas said almost a whisper, and looked down to his hands. Even his erection was upset at that and decided to deny further reaction.

Dean leaned forward to lift Cas’ chin up, “Hey, that’s okay. So, you’re finished for the day, should we get ready to pick up the puppy?”

Cas smiled at the question, “Yes. I’ll clean up here, and we’ll go.”

“Okay,” Dean returned the smile, and made Cas’s inside fluttered.

Fifteen minutes later, both men had walked to the parking lot across the road. As they had arranged before, Dean would come to Cas’ practice for his appointment, then he will drive Cas to Crowley’s place to pick up Juliet and dropped them at Cas’ place. So, Cas didn’t bring his car or motorbike to work today.

“Have you got the key to the apartment? The address?”

Cas lifted up his face from the phone in his hand and shuffled the working bag on his shoulder. He noticed that he was two steps behind from Dean, and he quickly jogged to catch up and handed the phone in his hand to Dean. “Here’s the address. Do you know the area?”

He watched Dean walked without looking and reflexively grabbed his arm to stopped him when they were about to cross the road.

Dean lifted up his face to Cas’ action, and looked both sides of the road although he knew that it was a one-way lane. Apparently he had very little faith in fellow road users. “By the way, yeah, I know this area, Cas. Come on.”

The shorter man almost tripped when he felt Dean’s hand landed on the low of his back, guiding him to a classic car. A black and red 1965 Ford Mustang. “Oh, what happened to the Impala?”

“Home,” Dean answered shortly as he unlocked Cas’ side of the car and opened the door for him. “I’m sorry, Cas, but I get uneasy if there’s dog smell inside Baby. So, I use this,” he continued as going around the car and get in from the driver’s side. “This is my grandfather’s, I found it in the garage, and it still worked beautifully.”

  Dean turned the engine on and the car let out a loud and perfect purr that showed she’s ready to go. The driver turned to the man sitting next to him and wiggled his eyebrows, before letting the car rolled to the road.

The first five minutes of the drive was spent in silence, and Cas used the quiet time to return his memory to what happened in his practice before with Dean. He wasn’t sure if he could ever forget Dean’s touch to his face. He wanted to feel it again.

Or further.

“Cas,” the man whose name was called almost jumped from surprise, “Sam and Charlie will join us for dinner tomorrow, hope you don’t mind.”

Cas chuckled, “You already told me that, Dean, and I don’t mind. Really. In fact, if Claire and Gabriel were still here, I will definitely bring them along.”

“Yeah, I reckon,” Dean smiled, then the car took two more turns before slowing down. “Hey, is this the place?”

Cas moved forward to read the name of the building, “Oh, yeah. Right. So, uh, you can park on the side of the road or inside the parking lot, if you want.”

“I’ll just park outside, if that’s alright. I don’t want to pay for the parking,” Dean grinned cheekily, then he moved a little bit further and halted the car.

Being the one who knew where Crowley lives, Cas lead Dean to the elevator to get them to Crowley’s flat. When they were inside, Cas leaned on the wall, while Dean is standing next to him.

Again, the elevator ride was as quiet as the car. Although the action wasn’t. Cas felt Dean wrapped his hand around his between their bodies, and when Cas looked to the man next to him, he was smiling.

And moving forward slowly to kiss Cas’ lips. As how they kissed before at Gabriel’s event, it was soft and lustless. There was no tongue activity involved, only lips. Cas did felt Dean was nibbling on his lower lip, though, and it was fantastic. Dean pulled back when the elevator made a ding sound and stopped.

The taller man smiled, still with Cas’ hand in his Dean lead him out from the elevator to Crowley’s door. “So, I gotta ask, how old is the dog?”

Cas fished for Crowley’s key from his pocket and tried to unlock the door, “Crowley said it’s a puppy, and I haven’t heard about her until three-four months ago. So I suppose on that age? Under a year though.”

“Ah, a little puppy,” Dean followed Cas, who managed to unlock the door. “Like you.”

Cas turned the lights on and pouted, “What do you mean like me?”

Dean walked closer to Cas and had him standing face to face with him, then Cas felt a comfortable weight on his shoulders as Dean circled his arms lightly around there, “You’re cute like a puppy,” he answered and kissed Cas’ cheek lightly.

“Hey.”

“You’re really cute, Cas,” Dean gave Cas’ lips another kiss before he let him go and turned around.

And being thrown to a table, with probably the most haunting scream Castiel ever heard.

“Dean!”

“That is _not_ a puppy! That’s a fuckin’ _full grown_ dog, Cas!”

“Dean, I swear I didn’t know,” Cas rubbed the rottweiler’s head, who was sitting on the backseat with her head popping between him and Dean. Panting happily that she’s on a trip inside a car. “It’s been ages since I went to Crowley’s place. I mean with we worked together, I don’t see the need of seeing him afterwards too often. And I can assure you, Crowley mentioned puppy, not _dog_.”

Dean shook his head in defeat.

“To make it fair, your scream scared me. I thought she really about to rip you open,” Cas leaned his forehead on Juliet’s head lovingly.

From the corner of his eye, Cas noticed that Dean turned his attention to him for a quick second, before back to the road. “Sorry, Cas. I was really surprised, that’s all,” Dean said and took Cas’ hand in his and kissed the back of the dentist’s hand, completely oblivious of the blush that crept Cas’ cheeks, “and, uh, this probably sounded hillarious, but recently I had a dream that have a big giant black dog in it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I remember there was Sammy, and another blonde chick, I didn’t know who she was. Probably someone from my memory. Not important. I remember that we have to hunt and kill something before midnight, or the giant dog will come and kill me. And, uh, midnight came, we failed to kill whatever it was that we need to kill, and the blonde chick suddenly went mental and she released the hound to me. It, uh, it attacked me to a table, exactly like before, and started ripping my body apart.”

There was an uneasy feeling inside the car, even Juliet noticed and she started to whine sadly. Cas gripped his hand tighter on Dean’s, trying to radiate comfort to the man next to him. “That was a nightmare, Dean. A terrible one. You’re safe now.”

Dean chuckled, “I know, Cas. It’s just … it’s really clear, the dream. Dunno, maybe that was me in my previous life or something.”

Cas tilted his head to one side and continue looking at the man next to him, “Dean. I’m here. If you want to talk about something, anything, you can talk to me.”

Dean turned to Cas and smiled, “Thanks, Cas. really appreciate it,” he returned the squeeze on Cas’ hand.


	16. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner finally happened!

**“DEAN, YOU LOOK** good already. It’s almost three, you still have to pick Cas up, shopping, and cook dinner. I don’t want to have my dinner at nine. I’ll be _hungry_.”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean put on his dark grey henley shirt before turning to Sam, who was grinning wickedly. “I’ll go. Okay, I’ll go. I look ridiculous, but I’ll go, so you won’t be hungry,” he grabbed his jacket from bed and wore it.

His baby brother responded with a laugh as he walked closer to Dean, and placed his giant hands on Dean’s shoulders, “Dean,” he started, “you look good. I’m serious. Come on, you told Cas you’d pick him up at three-thirty, right? You have to leave now, or you’ll be late, and that will give an unpleasant impression to him. More than what you are wearing now.”

“Fuck,” Dean shrugged Sam’s hands away, “this is cheesy. Why am I nervous like this? It’s only Cas!”

“Exactly,” Sam noted as he followed his big brother out from the room to the centre of the house. “It’s _Cas_. Not ‘only Cas’, Dean. Clearly he meant something to you, that’s why you’re nervous!”

Dean sighed and took the stairs to the garage.

“Dean.”

“What?”

Sam didn’t reply, only throwing something to his direction. Dean caught it just in time before it fell to the floor. His keys.

“Shit, _how_ could I forget? Thanks, Sammy,” Dean chuckled and headed to the garage. Again, he picked the Mustang, since they will be having Juliet inside the car. Sam was so excited to meet Juliet, he had a plan on his own with the rottweiler.

Dean looked to his own reflection on the rear view mirror. His hair looked fine. Good.

_Okay, now off to Cas' place._

The car hadn't even rolled far from the bunker, but Dean’s palms were already sweating. He never felt like this before, not even when he was a teenager. Probably a little when he was about to go on his first date.

Is this what it is? First date? Didn't they already have it when they had dinner at that restaurant? True, they didn't arrive and leave together, but it already felt like so. And Dean could never denied that Cas looked terrific with his leather jacket, and he was halfly expecting the dentist will wear it again tonight. Although the dinner would be at  Dean’s.

"Shut up, Winchester," Dean muttered to himself when he realised that his brain worked so much more than he had intended. He reached the radio and turned it on, only to have Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ on. "Oh, thank you very much, whatever station you are!"

He continued driving, and humming along to the song, when he remembered that he haven't told Cas that he's on his way. Dean took out his phone and searched for Cas' number quickly before changing the lane. There was about four or five rings before the dentist answered.

"Misha, no! _No!_ Juliet, down! Stay! Good girl. Hello, Dean."

_Hey, adorable._

"Hey, Cas. Busy, I gather?" Dean chuckled.

"Juliet was too friendly to Misha's fancy. She kept snuggling her giant nose to him. Misha was annoyed," Cas answered with an uneven voice, most likely he was picking Misha up from somewhere and walked, while having the phone locked between his shoulder and face.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, "Cas, I'm already on my way to your place. I, uh, I think I can get there in ... fifteen minutes tops?"

"Of course, Dean. We'll be ready by then," Cas answered. "Um, I'll let you go back to your driving. See you soon, Dean."

"See ya, Cas."

As the call ended, Dean released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He'll be seeing Cas soon. Didn't they just met yesterday?

_Yesterday!_

They even kissed and Dean told the guy about one of his _worst_ nightmare. Then why did he still feel nervous today? Barely _twenty-four hours_ after?

What's with this weird excitement and nervousness?

He didn't feel this yesterday, everything was fine. Dean needed to distract his mind off Cas for a moment, and decided to plan out the evening.

So, he'll pick Cas up at his place - oops, Cas and Juliet - and later they will drop by at the supermarket to find out what they will cook. True, that he still have the _rendang_ seasoning from previous week, but maybe they want to make something else. Then they'll go back to Dean's to start cooking dinner and give Juliet to Sammy. Then … let the night roll.

Well, they can always make everything up as they go.

Cas' apartment was seen before Dean, he decided to park on the parking lot inside the building. After finding a good spot, Dean killed the engine and took a deep breath.

_Okay, you're here._

_Now, you have to go up there and meet Cas. And Juliet._

_Okay._

_I wonder what Cas is wearing tonight._

_Yes, Winchester, you just made yourself sounded like a perv._

Dean climbed out from his car, but on the next second he changed his mind and returned inside. He leant sideways to open the glove compartment and took out a small plastic package with pills in it. He popped one into his mouth, then he stepped outside of his car again. Dean walked to the main entrance and pressed the button next to the word ‘Novak’ and waited for Cas to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Cas, it’s me.”

Dean could hear a soft chuckle from the intercom, “Hello, Dean. Yeah, I could see you. There’s a camera on there.”

“Oh?” Dean looked up and true, there was a small lens, so he waved there. “Hey, Cas.”

Another soft laughter was heard from the speaker, “I just waved to the monitor, not remembering that you can’t see me,” Cas said with a low giggle.

It took all of Dean’s self-control _and_ dignity not to bump his head to the wall and groan over Cas’ giggle and dorky response to his wave.

“Dean, I’ll give you access to the door and elevator now. I’ll see you up here, okay?”

“Okay, Cas. Thanks,” Dean heard a soft unlocking sound from the glass entrance door, and he got in, then finding the elevator. Inside, Dean tried to make himself relaxed, so he won't be too nervous when he finally met Cas.

He didn’t remember the elevator worked so slowly, or even the distance from it to Cas’ flat was this far. He did remember the flat number and where to press to let Cas know that he had arrived.

“One minute, Dean!” came the answer from inside.

The blonde let out a long exhale and wait for the door to open. And hoping that he won’t get any heart attack or something, since it was beating so fast.

Suddenly the door opened, and Cas showed.

The dentist was wearing plaid blue shirt under his dark blue sweater, and those denim really wrapped his legs in all the right ways. His hair was ruffled beautifully, it made Dean wondered how did he do that.

What was missed by Dean was Cas’ brilliant blue eyes, that showed all signs of panic and his heavy breaths.

Was he just all giggly and relaxed before?

“Cas? You okay?”

“Dean,” his eyes widened (if it was still possible) and it looked like he could cry at any moment, and it somehow made Dean’s chest hurt. He didn’t want that look to stay on Cas’ face.

“Cas, what happened?” Dean could feel his own panic attack crawled from his stomach.

The man before him blinked once and finally spoke, “Misha … Misha’s missing.”

“What?”

Dean can stepped inside the flat after Cas opened the door wider as an invitation, then he had Juliet barked excitedly at him. After he gave the mutt a friendly pat, the black dog went to the couch in front of the telly and sat there.

Cas then continued his story, “I couldn’t find him anywhere. He didn’t come when I call. I don’t know where he is, Dean. An-and the door to the balcony was opened, and he wasn’t there! I-I-I don’t know where to start to look!”

“Cas, Cas, _Cas!_ ” Dean caught the other man’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, calm down. Come here, sit,” Dean grabbed Cas’ hands and lead him to one of the chairs on the kitchen island, and stood before him. He could feel Cas’ hands were cold and shaking. He really was scared of the safety of his kitten, so Dean did the one thing he hope would calm him. He pulled Cas to a hug.

Juliet probably sensed the worry in the air, she jumped off the couch and walked slowly to Cas, whining as she placed her head on Cas’ lap.

Having Cas in his arms, Dean could feel that even though the smaller man had fantastic set of muscles on his body, he also  felt both fragile and solid in Dean’s arms. Dean felt he could lift the man effortlessly and carry him to bed and tuck him in in the warmest and softest blanket until he felt better. At this point, Dean wasn’t really fussed if Cas could feel his heart beating uncontrollably behind his ribs.

Dean didn’t realised he was rubbing Cas’ back to comfort him, until Juliet turned to look at him, asking to be pet. Again.

 “Cas?” Dean called slowly.

The man in his arms pulled back and looked up to Dean. “Yes, Dean?”

“Feeling better now?”

Dean smiled when he saw Cas answered his question with a silent nod.

“Okay. Now, do you remember when was the last time you saw Misha?” Dean asked softly.

Cas exhaled before answering, “I, uh, I think it was after lunch. Oh, I remember there was a postman coming after you called, but I don’t think Misha walked out. The postman would notice if there was a cat walking across him, right?”

The taller man nodded at the question, and he squeezed Cas’ hand. “Yes. Then probably he was inside, only refusing to answer you.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know, Cas, I just arrived,” Dean chuckled and he felt a huge urge to give Cas another hug. “Look, let’s try and search for him together, what do you say?” he grinned when he saw Cas smile turned wider at his invitation. “Okay, let’s start from upstairs, he loves to sleep in your bedding area, right?”

Cas beamed at the suggestion, “Yeah, he is. Okay, let’s go,” he got down from the stool and took Dean’s hand so they can walk upstairs.

Dean’s heart made that speeding beat again. He was holding Cas’ hand. He walked with Cas, holding hand. They walked to Cas’ bedroom. He’s in Cas’ bedroom now. Cas’ bed was so nice. Dean got his breath hitched when he saw the closet. It filled half of one of the walls, and it has large mirror that showed the bed, and _everything_ that can be happened on it.

_Fuck, this dentist is awesome!_

Dean was still looking around Cas’ bedroom when the other man had let his hand go and search into the bathroom, and started to open the cabinet doors and calling the kitten’s name.

_Oh yeah, looking for Misha._

Dean cleared his throat and called, “Cas”, and without waiting for a reply, he continued, “I, uh, I’m gonna look in the closet if that’s okay to you?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. You can look inside the closet, Dean.”

“Okay,” Dean answered almost soundlessly, then he slide open the door. The first part was hanging closet. Cas owned a number of suits, most of them are black and dark blue. He also owned some shirts, plain and plaid.

When he saw that there was no cat coming out from there, Dean slide the mirrored door to the other side of the closet.

On this side, there were three shelves, where Cas stored his t-shirts and pants, and a drawer that Dean was highly sure would be filled with undergarments. He looked from one shelf to the other, there was still no cat.

He almost slide close the door, when he saw a slight movement behind the t-shirt pile. Hoping that it was what they were looking for, Dean lifted up the clothing and there he was. A small yellow kitten was curled peacefully and asleep.

“There you are,” Dean tried to talk as quiet as he could and scooped the kitten. “Come here, Cas is worried about you,” he put the kitten close to his chest and then looked for Cas. Dean was amazed when he couldn’t find Cas upstairs, but could hear his gravelly voice from the kitchen’s direction.

_When did he went downstairs?_

Dean then followed the dentist to where he was, and as he arrived on the lower room, he saw Cas was in the kitchen and opening every cabinet there. He also found out what made the little kitten hide so far away. Juliet was jumping excitedly at Dean, being curious to the small creature.

“Hey, Juliet, don’t,” Dean hissed while still walking to Cas. “Hey, Cas, look who I found,” he announced cheerfully.

Cas turned his head and straightened up from his position, “Misha! Where did you find him, Dean?”

“Uh,” Dean almost stopped walking when he saw the happiness in Cas’ face, “in your closet, behind the t-shirts. Sorry, I kinda made a mess up there.”

The dark haired man took the kitten from Dean’s hand, and it instantly purred happily. “That’s okay, Dean. Thank you. There you are, Misha. You naughty kid. You’re afraid of Juliet, are you?”

What he saw before him really took his breath away. Cas was laughing with a kitten in his arms and the little creature was trying to get his nose. At one point, Dean was happy that the sorrow from Cas’ face had disappeared, but on the other hand, he was a kind of jealous that the happiness was for the cat, not him.

_Jealous to a kitten? Is this where you at now, Winchester?_

Dean kept on locking his look to Cas, who had another adorable look on his face. It was at that moment Dean wanted to make sure that Cas would always have that expression on his face.

“Dean?”

The call of his name startled Dean, and he blinked before answering, “Oh, yeah?”

And he was caught staring.

“Something wrong?” Cas asked softly.

“Oh, no, Cas. I’m glad Misha is found. But, um, sorry to say this, but we gotta go. Sammy doesn’t want his dinner to be late,” said Dean while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Cas let Misha jumped off his arm, “of course, Dean. I, um, I’ll get my stuffs. Juliet’s stuffs, I mean.”

“Do you need any help?”

Cas looked around for a bit, and turned to Dean with a slightly guilty look, “Please return my clothes to where they were before?”

“Sure. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?” Dean smiled when he saw Cas nodded silently, and turned to his kitchen, most probably getting Juliet’s needs, while she’s taken to Dean’s place.

Misha followed Dean on his heels, as if seeking protection from the big beast wagging her tail on the couch. Dean tried to make Cas’ closet looked just as how he found it when he was looking for Misha. He was just closing the closet’s door, when Cas came with a bowl of cat food in one hand and a bowl of water in the other.

“Room service for Misha?” Dean asked, as he saw the yellow kitten had curled on one of Cas’ pillows.

“Yeah, he ate a lot, so I put the food bowl in several places for him to find,” Cas put the bowls just outside the bathroom. After he stood up, he turned to Dean, “Okay, Juliet and I are ready. We still have to shop, right? Or you already had?”

Dean placed his hands on Cas’ shoulders and turned him around to the direction of the stairs. “Well, I do still have that _rendang_ seasoning from last week. Are you still up for it?”

“I don’t see why not. And if I wasn’t mistaken, we planned on making green curry, right?” Cas turned and looked to Dean.

“You’re right. We do have some menus already. Anything else you’d like to make, Cas?”

Cas picked up Juliet’s bag and put the leash on the dog, “How many of us will be at the dinner?”

Dean took Juliet’s leash from Cas’ hands and opened the flat’s door, “Four. You, me, Sammy, and Charlie. Let’s make another one. Salad?”

“Salad sounds good,” Cas walked pass Dean, who was holding the door and then he made sure the door was locked. “Kale salad?”

“Whatever, Cas,” Dean sighed at the suggestion and followed Cas and Juliet to the elevator.

The two men were talking about possible salad recipes that they can make for dinner through the elevator ride and the walk to Dean’s car.

 

“Juliet, Juliet, _please stop!_ Dean’s driving!”

Dean couldn’t help himself to laugh when he saw Cas was trying with all his might to stop the giant Rottweiler (yes, still not a puppy) from jumping to the front seat and joining the two men.

“ _Euw!_ Juliet, stop!” Dean pushed the pooch’s face away when she started licking his face. “Cas, we gonna go shopping first here, and Juliet can’t come, do you think we can keep her inside the car?”

Cas pushed Juliet back to the seat, “Yeah, supposed so. It’s not like we’re gonna spend hours inside, right? I’ll keep the window open.”

The car went to a halt smoothly on a parking spot just near the entrance, and Cas turned around once more to the big black dog, that whines softly on the backseat. “We’re only going for a bit, Juliet. You stay here and be a good girl, okay?” he gave the pup a quick pat on the head, then opened the windows a little bit.

Dean smiled at the sight next to him. “You had bonded well with her, eh?” he opened the door and climbed out from the car, followed by his passenger.

The other man chuckled as he followed Dean inside, “Yeah. She’s a good dog. I’m honestly amazed, Crowley taught her well.”

The taller man chuckled at the answer and pulled a trolley off its line, then pushed it to the fresh produce area. Cas was still following Dean, while looking at his phone, from the look of it he might be sending text. Or trying to be, since he looked so stressed out with his phone.

“Hey, Peter Pan, you alright there?”

“What?” Cas looked up and noticed he was few steps behind Dean, and quickly jog along to the other man. “Dean, why did you called me Peter Pan?”

The question made Dean chuckled, “Well, you looked like you know nothing about human technology, just like Pan didn’t know about Wendy’s.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, “That didn’t sounded like how it supposed to.”

Dean paused at that for few moments and realised that he just made an absurd explanation. And Cas was right, that wasn’t how it supposed to. What it was supposed to be was, Dean saw Cas as this man-child who was so adorable, he wanted to keep Cas for himself. But, of course he didn’t tell Cas about that, he didn’t want to scare the man.

“Shut up. Look, kale. Which one you want?”

“Dean, they’re all the same,” Cas smiled.

Dean could feel his face burned at Cas’ response, but it was a good burn. “Shut up,” he smiled, “go pick.”

Dean swore he could see Cas virtually bounced happily at that, and pick some of the kale, and mushrooms, and capsicum. _And_ cherry tomatoes.

“I’m making salad,” the dentist said as he dropped the vegetables inside the trolley.

Dean suddenly bursted out laughing with all his body, right there in front of the vegetables. He didn’t care people were looking at him, he didn’t care that they were talking and questioning him, all he care about right now was he had Cas in front of him, doing odd things that was not dental-related, and he’ll be taking him home after this.

“What? Dean?” Cas tilted his head slightly and looked at Dean who was still laughing and bent his knees next to the trolley. “Why are you laughing?”

The laughing man finally stood up straight and wiped his tears. “Nah. Nothing, man. You’re good. Come on, anything else you wanna get?”

“Um, you got olive oil, black pepper, sea salt, lemon, things like that, right?”

Both men now were walking slowly next to dairy area, and Dean stopped to look at cheese. “Yeah, and everything for green curry and that _rendang_ thingy. Oh, you want some crackers and cheese? Sounds too fancy?”

Cas shrugged at that, “No, not really, honestly. But, I know something better, Dean. Come on.”

He could feel Cas’ hand on his shoulder, he could feel the soft squeeze on his shoulder, yet he couldn’t feel the steps he was taking through Cas’ lead. All Dean know, currently he was standing before a stack of dip, with Cas searching for whatever he was looking for.

“This one!” his face suddenly beamed with excitement. “Have you tried this one, Dean?”

The small pack of dip had exchanged hands and Dean read what was on the lid. It’s Thai, it got capsicum, lime, and chestnut. Sounds delicious. “No, I haven’t, Cas. Guess I will give it a try tonight.”

“Great!” Cas took another two. “There’s no way you only having one of it. I guarantee.”

Dean laughed at the statement, “Okay, okay. Look, we can get this one, do you want to get another for Sammy and Charlie? Anything you also recommend for those two nerds?”

The shorter man smiled at the question, “Let’s get another _two_ for them, then,” Cas took two more cups and put them inside the cart. “Right, next, the crackers. Come on!”

Once again, Dean let the smaller man lead him to where he aimed to, and he could only smile while pushing the cart before him.

As they arrived in the snack alley, Dean felt his cheeks started to get sore of all the grinning and smiling. And he started to wonder where did the childish energy in Cas came from, since he was so serious whenever he was at the practice.

When Dean finally caught up with Cas, he saw the dentist was holding up two packs of crackers with a big gummy smile on his face.

“They got the good ones!” he announced, “It’s lime and black pepper, you should try it!”

“Damn, you really should have a cooking session with Sammy,” Dean sighed in defeat as Cas put _two_ more of the crackers into the trolley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the hits and kudos! Sorry it took me a while to continue the story!  
> But here you go! Enjoy! ^^


	17. All Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally arrived at the bunker. With Juliet.

CASTIEL COULDN’T REMEMBER when was the last time he let his excitement out with someone who wasn’t Gabriel or Claire. Sure, there was Balthazar, but that felt like a lifetime ago, and it was different. With Balthazar, Castiel felt more like a child who just get to see the world for the first time. While with Dean now, he felt a different kind of excitement, it was more like when he first move to England, and when he moved to this city. That kind of excitement, to see what he will face if he took another step forward.

  
A good kind of excitement.

  
“Okay, Cas, here we are,” Dean slowed the car down, “welcome to the bunker.”  
As he lowered the car window, Cas could feel goosebumps crept on his arms.

  
Dean wasn’t wrong when he said that this house is a bunker, because it really was what it looked like. There was only one door greeted him. A heavy iron one from the look at it. Although it can be seen that there was a building on the back, that looked like the rooftop of a castle. Whoever designed this place must be heavily inspired by the middle ages.

  
Cas didn’t realise Dean had stopped the car while he was still studying the house, until Dean spoke, “Come on, we get the car to the garage, then we’ll meet Sammy and Charlie.”

  
Cas nodded at that and closed the window. It didn’t take long and the Mustang has now placed on its spot inside the garage. Cas notice the big black Impala parked beautifully on the nearest spot to the exit. He opened the door for Juliet, and the mutt jumped out excitedly, almost knocked Cas down.

  
“She’s really glad to have her paws on the ground again,” Dean commented as he took out the groceries, and he shook his head when Cas stepped forward to help. “That’s okay, Cas, you still have Juliet’s bag to carry, right?”

  
“Very well, Dean,” the dentist bent down to get his bag from the boot.

  
When the men had taken out everything they need, Dean locked the car and lead Cas to the stairs. That lead to the main room.

  
“Sammy! Charlie! Cas is here!”

  
It wasn’t long before a pair of footsteps were heard directing to them. One was heavy and one was lighter, along with the respectful owners. A tall man with flowing long hair and excited look on his face, next to him was a petite girl with red hair and wide smile on her face.

  
“Hey, Castiel,” Sammy went and gave the shorter man a hug, “is this Juliet?” his attention turned to the canine whose tail wagged so hard, Cas was afraid it would flew off. “Oh my God, she’s adorable! Hey, girl!”

  
Cas grinned when he saw Sam knelt down to rub the pup’s head and it didn’t take long until Juliet rubbed his body on Sam and showered his face with friendly licks. Cas only assumed that Juliet felt like she met someone of her own species, hence the fast familiarity. “Sam, here, you can take her for play or walk,” Cas handed the leash, and the tall man quickly took it from his hand and lead the dog to the living room.

  
Charlie had stood before Cas, when he turned, and he almost jumped at that.

“Cas! Hi!” the girl squeaked before she hugged him tight. “Finally you’re here! Did Dean tried to keep you for himself?”

  
Cas laughed at the question, “No, no, Charlie. On the contrary, I was holding Dean before, because I thought I lost my kitten and I made him-“ something just clicked in Cas’ brain. “Dean, you weren’t sneezing?”

  
Dean paused from taking out the crackers and dips from the shopping bags, “Because I didn’t catch a cold?”

  
“No, no, you were looking for Misha, and you found him, you held him. But you weren’t sneezing. I thought you were allergic to cats?”

  
At this point Cas was ready to found out that Dean had been lying to him and providing him with good explanation why he said that he had cat allergy when he invited the teacher into his place few weeks ago.

  
Dean’s face turned bright scarlet when he heard the question, and for some reasons that was also the cue for Charlie to leave and followed Sam to the living room. “I do,” Dean said (and made Cas silently let out a sigh of relief, knowing that this might not be as bad as he thought). “I, uh, since that day I visited your place, I went to get allergy pills, so it won’t reacted to Misha.”

  
Cas eyes widened at the answer.

  
“So I can hang around at your place without my allergy getting in the way,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. A gesture that Cas had grown to learn he would do whenever he felt embarrassed. “I, uh, I hope that’s okay. I had the pills in my glove compartment in the Mustang, if you wanna see.”

  
The offer made Cas smiled, “Yeah, I might later.”

  
Dean returned the smile before continue with the groceries, “We’re good?”

  
“Yeah, we’re good,” the shorter man walked closer to the host, and stood next to him. “Thank you, though, for being so thoughtful.”

  
Cas’ answer brought out a grin on Dean’s face as he continued to take the rest of their shopping items out from the bag. “Don’t mention it,’ Dean answered and ran a hand on Cas’ hair, “come on, Castiel, we got some cooking to do.”

 

“Dean, this dish needs a six-hour time to cook,” Cas showed the package of rendang seasoning, right after Dean had put the meat into the pot.

  
“Sonuvabitch! Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Dean looked inside the pot gravelly, where the cooking had started processing. “What kind of food that need almost half a day to cook?”

  
“Good ones apparently,” Cas smiled and stepped next to the other man. “So, um, Dean … you seemed really enjoy cooking. I feel like underappreciated you for only making you pasta when you were at my place.”

  
Dean chuckled at Cas’ comment, “No, Cas, don’t worry about that. My visit was unplanned that time, right?” the host continued stirring the green curry. He made a dramatic pause before continued to Cas, “Right?”

  
It took him a while to absorbed it, and when Cas finally understood, he could feel his face heated. “What? Dean, we just met twice at that time! Of course it was unplanned!”

  
“Cas, I was joking,” Dean laughed at the panic tone in the other man’s voice, and his answer made Cas relaxed a bit and carried on watching Dean cooking.

  
After few silent moments, Dean continued while turning to the man next to him, “I wouldn’t mind even if it was planned, you know. I had a good time.”

  
The answer made Cas’ face turned another darker shade of scarlet. “Thank you, Dean.”

  
“No worries, angel. Hey, could you help me set up the table? The plates are there,” Dean pointed to one of the top cupboards.

  
After he finished setting up the table, Cas walked back to the kitchen and started making his salad. Dean was still checking back and forth from his green curry and rendang, his expression was still clueless on how could something that resembles a stew would need six hour long of processing.

  
He knew that he practically raided the brothers’ fridge for his salad, but Cas wanted to contribute something to their dinner and he was so excited about it. He knew Dean probably wouldn’t have salad, but Cas would love it if he could push Dean on having his salad.

  
Moreover, Cas would also want Sam to try his salad and liking it. Somehow Cas felt he needed Sam to like him, even on casual homey situation, like today.

  
Based on the stories Dean told him when they first get acquainted, Sam seemed like a huge role in Dean’s life, and it would be better for Cas to get closer to Dean if Sam liked him.

  
Charlie’s approval would be a great bonus.

  
Cas smiled as he sprinkled the shredded parmesan cheese over his salad for finishing touch.

  
“Hey, that looked nice,” Dean suddenly had stood behind him – personal space be damned – and stretched his hand over Cas’ side to pick a shred of cheese and put it into his mouth. “My curry probably be ready in few seconds, so we’re good to have dinner soon, okay?”

  
“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied, “I’ll bring this to the dining table.”

  
“Great. Could you get Sammy and Charlie while you’re at it, Cas? His room was on the other side of the house. Just follow the mutt’s sound. Thanks, man!”

  
Cas chuckled at the direction given by Dean, then he went to the room on the other side of the house that has dog’s sounds in it, after placing his salad on the table.

  
When Cas heard an excited bark came from one of the rooms, he knocked on the door, and heard Sam replied him with an invitation. Inside, he saw Sam and Charlie were playing with Juliet, and the dog was jumping happily on Sam’s bed.

  
“Hey, Cas, come on in,” Sam looked at him with a boyish smile. “Hey, look, look … Juliet, stay.”

  
The huge black dog suddenly sit still and bent down to the mattress.

  
“Good girl. Now, roll over,” once more Sam made Juliet obeyed his words, earning claps from Charlie. “She’s really adorable! Do you really have to return her to your friend, Cas?”

  
“What? Of course, Sam!”

  
Yeah, Cas needed Sam to like him, but it would be more preferable with Juliet out of the equation.

  
Sam was still laughing from his reaction, “I’m kidding, Cas. So, dinner’s ready? I’m starving.”

  
“Yes, I was about to tell you that dinner is served on the table,” Cas joined Sam and Charlie sitting on the floor. “Anyway, Sam, Charlie, I … I want to say thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner here at your home.”

  
His words made the giant man turned to him, and the childishness in his face was replaced by a wise look. “Cas, don’t mention it. You made my brother happy, sure I – ouch, okay! – we would welcome you,” Sam rubbed his side where Charlie elbowed her.

  
“You’re cool, Cas,” Charlie added.

  
The dentist smiled to two people before him, “Thank you, guys. So, come on, let’s have dinner.”

  
Even though Cas had seen several versions of Dean from their previous encounters, he really looked forward to learn how Dean would be when he was surrounded by people he loved the most, which is his family, at the place where he felt comfortable the most, his home.

  
Based on the stories they had shared, Sam and Charlie were as close as it get for him to a family. And Cas was very grateful that he had the chance to spend dinner with them.

  
Dean was being smug that he cooked a beautiful green curry, that Sam couldn’t stop eating it, and almost neglecting Cas’ salad. It was until Charlie switched the curry bowl to the salad bowl, Sam finally swept the greens, almost leaving none to others. Considering he already had most of the curry.

  
Cas was really stunned to see the amount of food Sam could have in one sitting.

  
“Geez, Sammy, if you’re still hungry and you would wait for five hours, you can have the honours as the first one to try the rendang on the stove!”

  
Sam looked up from his plate to his big brother, “What? You guys still have something in the kitchen to eat?”

  
“Well, it was unintentional,” Cas replied, while slicing the chicken using his spoon, “Dean already put the meat into the seasoning, when I read the packaging that said it has to be cooked for six hours.”

  
Dean put his spoon down and looked to Cas, “You made it as if it was my fault we got stuck with the six-hours cooking.”

  
Cas chuckled and shrugged, “Well, it was almost like, Dean. You didn’t read the instruction and made me read it. You didn’t even wait for me to finish reading it.”

  
“Because it’s my turn to cook, Cas,” Dean answered shortly.

  
“Didn’t you have to read the instruction if you want to cook something new?” Cas really enjoyed the ping-pong teasing.

  
“That’s why I asked you to help me reading them,” Dean opened another bottle of beer.

  
“You can at least wait until I finished reading them, Dean.”

  
That was the answer that made Dean ran out of response, earning a laughter from Sam and Charlie.

  
“Give it up, Dean!” Sam wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, then he slung an arm around the man sitting next to him, “Cas got the last word here. Finally Dean met his match, Cas, and I’m glad it’s you!”

  
“Traitor,” Dean mumbled.

  
“So, Cas, how’s Gabriel and Claire? They’re doing alright?”

  
The dark haired man quickly put his fork and wiped his lips using the napkin. “Yes. Yes, they are, thank you for asking. I was talking with Gabriel yesterday, and he told me that he might be popping by here sometimes next week, to keep an eye on his exhibition.”

  
Charlie looked excited to the news, “Is Claire coming?”

  
“I don’t think so, since it will be school week. It will be Gabriel only this time,” Cas smiled when Dean handed him a bottle of beer.

  
“Maybe we can have him over for dinner here?” Charlie chirped.

  
“Since when you made the decision on inviting people here?” Dean jumped in, while finishing the curry. “By the way, she’s right, Cas. If you want, we can invite Gabriel over when he’s here.”

  
“Thank you,” Cas felt his cheeks heated at the invitation, that actually wasn’t addressed to hi,m from Charlie and Dean.

  
This time it was Sam who responded, “No worries, Cas. Anyway, since it was only Dean who was still eating, should we take out the dessert? Dean, Charlie bought that pie you love from her neighbourhood.”

  
“Really?” Dean’s green eyes widened at the information. “Charlie, have I mentioned that I love you?”

  
“Oh, come on, Dean. You don’t want to make Cas jealous, aren’t ya?” Charlie grinned to Cas, who was blushing furiously.

  
“I’m not jealous,” and responded to the tease a little too fast for his own good, earning him a laughter from Sam.

  
After the tall moose disappeared to the kitchen with Charlie on his back, Cas turned to Dean, who was looking at him with a peculiar interest. “I am not, Dean.”

  
The green-eyed man chuckled at the statement, “Don’t worry, Cas. They’re just teasing you. So, how do you like the dinner? I made good curry, ain’t I?”

  
There was always something in Dean’s faux bravado that made Cas smiled and rolled his eyes, even though Dean knew. This time included.

  
“It was better than I expected, Dean,” Cas answered before taking a sip of his wine, then he continued, “you can see that Sam enjoyed it too, he almost demolished the whole bowl.”

  
“Nah, don’t count him. Sammy eats practically anything you handed him, and it was more to the fact that he couldn’t made any proper food in the kitchen. Some emergency once, yes, but not as good as mine.”

  
There again, the bravado, and Cas smiled at that. “Sam’s not good in cooking?”

  
“I want to say no, but there were times when I wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t cook for us, he would take up the task. And I can eat almost everything he made,” Dean smiled, as if he just remembered something good. “I’ve been cooking for Sam since we were kids. You remember I told you that both of us were usually being left alone by our Dad, right? Yeah, we’ve been living with a friend of the family, but sometimes I have to cook for Sam, and Jo, our surrogate sister.”

  
It wasn’t the first time Cas listened to the story from Dean, but whenever he heard it he couldn’t resist to have a thought that Dean had to grow up before he supposed to be. He had to take care of his brother in the place that wasn’t theirs. “You’re a good brother, Dean.”

  
He saw Dean’s ears turned pink to his words, and he had that sheepish smile showed. “Nah, I’m sure you are as well, Cas. Especially with Gabriel as your big brother.”

  
“Yeah, Gabriel can be a handful,” Cas leaned his back on the chair, unaware that Dean was moving forward on the table, leaning his body weight on his crossed arms over the furniture. “But he really loved his brothers and sisters. Even towards Lucifer, he was the rebel of the family. I was kinda surprised that Lucifer took the path as a lawyer, I mean considering how mischievous he was as a youngster.”

  
“Did Lucifer had a phase where he talked back to your dad and then got banished?”

  
“Ironically, yes,” Cas laughed, “well, not banished per se, but he did something that ticked our Father off, and Dad practically ignored him for some time.”

  
“Well, that’s close enough, considering you guys are humans.”

  
Dean’s matter of fact answer once again put the smile on Cas’ face. It felt like the more they talked about practically anything and everything, the more Cas found it easier to enjoy and laugh at Dean’s words.

  
The pie got forgotten after a while, and both men only remembered that they were actually sitting there waiting for dessert when Charlie and Sam (finally) walked out from the kitchen carrying three pies, cherry, apple, and pecan.

  
Dean had a slice for each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this from my mobile, so apologies beforehand if the format was a bit dodgy. It looked good on the mobole preview. Honestly.


	18. Can't Stop Feeling

**DEAN WINCHESTER JUST** had one of the best dinners.

The green-eyed man smiled to himself as he closed the dishwashing machine and get it on for the night. After making sure that he had cleaned the kitchen top, Dean swirled on his heel to find a glass of red wine was waiting for him on the kitchen island. Of course, his brother would _insist_ on opening a bottle of wine for moments where they have guests, that were not old friends or relatives.

He sipped the wine while turning the kitchen lights off and walked to the living room, where the other three people had waited for him for a film viewing.

“Dean, _Dogma_. Or _Not Another Teen Movie_?”

Sam laughed cheekily as he saw Dean almost dropped his wine glass.

“Charlie, what are you, fifteen?” asked Dean, as he picked a spot next to Cas on the sofa, and nudged the dentist’s shoulder with his. “Ask Cas, he’s the guest. What you wanna watch, Cas?”

Dean enjoyed seeing the man sitting next to him shifting sheepishly with a bottle of beer in his hand, and the answer that came from Cas totally amused him. “I think I’d go with _Dogma_. A film about God, faith, and everything odd about it, with platypus as God’s sense of humour? I’d pick that anytime.”

“Wow, Cas, that’s some thought you have there,” Sam chuckled. “But, that platypus thing, I don’t think it was God made.”

“I know!” (Dean almost jumped at Cas’ sudden squeal) “I used to think that it was one of the cheeky angels playing around with God’s creation, mix and match, here and there, and voila!”

At the smile beamed from the man sitting next to him, Dean felt both proud and jealous at the same time. How did the jealousy surfaced, he was still trying to understand, since it was Sammy, his _brother_ , that Cas was smiling at.

In the mean time, Dean felt really happy that both Sam and Charlie accepted Cas.

Sam barked another laughter, that made Juliet – who was laying next to him on the single seater – lifted up her head and wagged her tail. “One of the cheeky angels? I like the way you think, Cas! You know what? I bet it was Gabriel. Especially _after_ meeting your brother.”

Now it was Cas’ turn to laugh. “Yes! I used to think that way as well!” his face flushed, when Sam got up and took few steps to give him a high-five.

The answer made Dean started to notice that the jealousy rose from the interest that was shared between Cas and Sam.

They both are nerds.

Dean surely expected that from Sam, since he watched his little brother grew up with various stories, urban legend, and mythologies from all over the world. But Cas … Dean honestly thought Cas would be all academic, or the kind of literature person. He never thought as Cas to be on Sam’s area.

The little brother was sweeping his hair off his face before continued his talk with the dentist. “Okay, okay, I have my reason to pick Gabriel. What about you, Cas?”

“I, uh, I was expanding my Father’s story,” Cas answered sheepishly, “my Father, he, uh, he used to tell me stories, and one of them was God and his angels and Archangels. Which probably was the inspiration of his childrens’ names. He made this story about the Archangel Gabriel as a reckless angel, who also went by the name of Loki, The Trickster. Hence the creation of platypus.”

The living room was filled with laughter at Cas’ answer. “That was smart, Cas!” Sam laughed and pet Juliet’s head. A small gesture that somehow made Dean regretted he didn’t offer to help Cas look after the mutt. “Mine would be Gabriel was a Messenger of God, and he sometimes can get creative on the deliverance, and platypus was one of them.”

“Your version’s better, Sam,” Cas chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye.

 “I wonder what would be your thought on Lucifer.”

This time Dean was sure both his brother and his dentist shared the same area of interest, that happened to be something he had a hard time of exploring.

“Are we gonna stay up listening to you two discussing angels, or are we gonna watch a movie?”

He didn’t mean to say it as hard as it came out, but the change of look on Cas’ face quickly made Dean realised that he must be a little bit to hard on the comment.

“Awww, you jealous, Dean?” teased Charlie.

“Shut up,” Dean leaned back to the sofa, “put the movie on, Charlie.”

He knew that both Charlie and Sam would thought he was a jealous fool, and would tease him endlessly on it, but not with Cas. Dean felt the man sitting next to him suddenly went stiff and awkward. And his guilt crept up.

Dean realised that he should let Cas know that didn’t mean to snapped at him. So he waited until Charlie went to dimmed the lights in the room, to gave a cinema-like ambience, then Dean turned his face to plant a small kiss on the side of Cas’ head.

Maybe this was a good move, since the dentist who sat next to him was genuinely surprised. Dean smiled when he saw Cas turned his face towards him in a fast movement and his eyes widened, he was also that close to drop his beer bottle. Dean lifted up a finger in front of his lips cheekily.

He could feel himself releasing a long sigh, when Cas understood him and moved closer to him, practically leaning on Dean’s side as the bigger man placed an arm on the sofa behind Cas’ head.

Dean had watched _Dogma_ several times, he always found Metatron as an interesting character, but this was the first time he could hardly focus, due to the fact that there was one Castiel Novak leaning on his side, giggling at all the jokes and gasped when Metatron appeared majestically, before the angel got sprayed with a fire estinguisher moments later. 

Dean had to fight himself from moving his arm to touch Cas. Not only because there were Sam and Charlie in the room, but he wanted Cas to enjoy the night, without having to feel that Dean took him here for a hidden agenda. If Cas was any other person, they probably had left the room and started making out – or _more_ – in his room, and probably he will drive them home afterwards and deliberately “forgot” to call them the next day.

But this is _Cas_.

Dean wished to enjoy his companion for as long as he could tonight, before he had to drive him home.

Whenever it would be.

“You want more beer?” Dean whispered to the man sitting next to him during the scene that he knew didn’t require much attention to watch.

Cas smiled to Dean’s question and lifted up the bottle in his hand, “I’m still good, Dean, thank you,” he replied with soft voice.

Dean returned the smile and took a quick glance at Sam and Charlie who were watching the film with their attention undivided. When he was sure that both of them won’t eaves-dropping what he will say next to Cas, Dean whispered, “You wanna get closer?”

The dentist smiled so bright, Dean felt like the room suddenly lit. “Sure,” he leaned his head on Dean’s side and on the next moment Dean swore Cas was _purring_ happily when he slung his arm around his shoulders.

Dean hoped that Cas won’t noticed the uncontrollable thumping in his chest, that was very close to the other man. He took a deep breath, and when he was certain, once again, that both Sam and Charlie were focused on the film, Dean talked softly on Cas’ ear. “Do you, uh, do you wanna stay for the night?”

“Huh?”

“Okay, I’m sorry, that was inappropriate,” Dean didn’t knew he could whisper something that fast.

He could feel Cas went stiff and awkward again, and Dean didn’t blame him for that. The question he just shot just went wrong in every way. He sounded exactly how he avoided it to be, someone with a hidden agenda.

He might as well started the Mustang’s engine to drive him home now.

Dean didn’t dare to look to Cas’ direction for the next few minutes, even when he felt the man next to him was shifting quietly. Until Dean felt Cas’ hot breath on his ear.

“I think I would like that, Dean.”

The soft reply made Dean jerked so sudden, both Sam and Charlie turned their attentions to him. “Oh, sorry, I almost spilled Cas’ beer. Go watch the film, thank you.”

Cas’ giggle made Dean looked to his direction. “Juliet can stay with Sam for the night, right?”

“God, you’re awesome, Cas.”


	19. Night Moves

**ANGELS HAD ALWAYS** fascinated Castiel Novak

He never was the religious one in the family, but Castiel always thanked his father for giving him and his siblings the names of angels. And he knew he will always be fascinated by them. The angels, not his siblings.

Even the rogue ones as Barnaby and Loki.

Yes, Loki is not exactly an angel’s name, Castiel still loved him. He loved the film wholly, actually, _Dogma_ is a classic.

Now, it was just … lovely.

He was in Dean’s house, watched the film with Dean, Sam, and Charlie. And Juliet. With bottles of beer and glasses of wine, they also just had the most beautiful dinn-

“Dean!”

“What? What?” the man sitting next to Cas sat up, and actually spilled his beer. Dean looked to Cas, and even Sam and Charlie paused the film to turned their attention to their guest. “Cas, what is it?”

“The stew!”

Dean frowned, “What ste-?” then his green eyes widened, “Stew!”

 

“It’s called _rendang_ , Dean.”

“No, Cas, I don’t need to know the name _now_ ,” Dean grunted as he wiped the stove with Sam. The pot they were using to cooked the _rendang_ was changed to the clean one, since the one they were using before was all dirty from the half-explosion their cooking was made, due to lack of surveillance.

Cas chuckled and put the package on the kitchen table before helping with stirring the cuisine. “It started to smell delicious, Dean. I think we did well on this.”

“How many hours did it need to finish?” Dean asked and read the packaging. It might slipped his own attention that his voice had gone softer when he addressed Cas this time. But it surely didn’t for Cas. “Do you remember what time we started  making  this, Cas?”

Cas shrugged at the question, “I don’t quite remember. Probably six? Seven?”

“Which means it would take around midnight for this to finish.”

“Jesus, you guys gonna wait for it to finish? I won’t,” Sam threw the dirty kitchen paper to the rubbish bin and washed his hands before walking out.

“Yeah, that means more for Cas and me!” Dean called after his brother, earning a smile from the other man. “We gonna have this for breakfast tomorrow, Cas,” said Dean as he moved to check on the stew.

There was a comforting jolt in Cas’ chest as he heard Dean’s statement. “You really mean it? You want me to stay?”

When Dean turned and started talking to him, the sensation in Cas’ chest took a hard turn. What if Dean was only got carried away, and he didn’t really mean about the question?

“Yeah, about _that_ , Cas.”

He felt like he wanted to throw up now.

“I, uh, I hope this won’t came too hard to you,” Dean started and walked towards Cas. Invaded his personal space to be exact.

“What do you mean?” Cas did something out of habit and reflex, he tilted his head to the side when he was confused.

Dean ran a hand on the back of his head and took his eyes off Cas, as if his boots suddenly had became so interesting. “I really want you to stay tonight. You-you don’t have to do anything. We don’t have to sleep in the same room, you can stay in one of the guest rooms.”

Cas knew he just shown Dean one of his best smiles after that answer. Or maybe just one of his creepy smiles.

“I-I’d like that. Thank you, Dean,” Cas could feel Dean let out a relieved sigh and then he saw him crossed his thick arms in front of his body. It took Cas few seconds to realised that he was staring. “Um, I, uh, I wasn’t prepared for a sleepover, though.”

“You can use my stuffs,” Dean returned Cas’ smile, which the dentist was sure, unlike him, that one was surely one of Dean’s best. “Well, I have fresh boxers, mind you.”

“Thank you, Dean. You’re really kind,” Cas looked up to the PE Teacher, with a look that might as well was a neon sign declaring his love for the man before him.

On the next moment, Cas could felt his breath hitched on his throat, when Dean moved closer to him and placed his forehead to Cas’ before saying, “I like having you tonight, Cas. Thank you.”

It wasn’t the soft touch on their foreheads that sent shivers down Cas’ spine. It wasn’t the words that slipped out from Dean’s mouth. But it was when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and ran it chastely on Cas’ arm and stopped on his fingers, then he touched them tentatively.

Cas closed his eyes to absorbed the moment, while holding with all his might not to whine, or moan, or anything on that such.

When he finally calmed himself down, Cas finally responded to the other man. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

The taller man chuckled as response, stood up straight and tapped Cas’ shoulder, “Okay, you sap, let’s get back there before they have funny thoughts about us.”

 

“Yeah, God is a woman! That explained everything!” Charlie sat up straight and had her fist in the air as she anounced the obvious fact of the film. “Are we gonna watch anything else?”

Sam looked around and took one DVD case, “This?”

_P.S. I Love You._

“Seriously?” both Dean and Charlie asked.

“Why not?”

Dean turned to Cas – who was sitting next to him, halfly curled in a blanket – and shot him a betrayed look. “Why are you like this? Chick flick, Cas? really?”

“Let him off, Winchester, you love your chick flick,” Charlie got up from her seat and switched the film.

“Yeah, Dean, you were crying during _A Walk To Remember_ ,” Sam chipped in.

“Hey, he tried to give that sick girl everything that make her happy, and she’s … that’s _not_ fair!”

“There, there, Dean,” Cas tapped his friend’s hand, earning another look of betrayal and a choir of laughter from the younger ones. “It’s not like we’re only watching it just both of us, Dean. We have Sam and Charlie as well, this will be like one of those …”

“Girls night out’s movie session!” Charlie continued.

Dean paused and looked accusingly to Cas, then to Charlie. “Should we braid Sam’s hair?”

They did watched _P.S. I Love You_ , but it didn’t turned out as good as Cas had expected. Not the film, it was surprisingly good, for a chick flick that was based from a book. But during one of the scenes (where the other gorgeous man that was not Gerard Butler, Cas clearly memorised, was walking butt-naked to his room), Dean suddenly groaned and not five minutes later he decided to fell asleep on Cas’ shoulder. There was also an air of awkwardness from Charlie and Sam, that Cas couldn’t really place what.

He spent the rest of the film enjoying the chemistry between Hillary Swank and Gerard Butler and later her and that other butt-naked guy. This is a cute and sad film.

When it finished, Cas saw Sam stretched before rising to his feet and turned around, “Guys, I’m tire-whoa … Cas, you alright there?”

“Um, yes,” Cas tried to smile, even though he could hardly felt his left arm due to Dean leaning on him. “I, uh, I will wake him later. Dean looked so tired.”

“Damn, Cas, you’re too good for him,” Charlie chuckled as she stepped closer to the sofa, “do you want the TV on? You know, so you won’t be in the dark and silence?”

Cas smiled to the red-haired girl and received the remote that she offered, “That would be nice. Thank you, Charlie. Sam, would it be alright if Juliet stayed in your room tonight?”

Sam tapped Cas’ other shoulder, “Sure, Cas. Thank you for letting me look after her tonight.”

“Thank you for doing it so well,” replied Cas with a smile that was addressed to both Sam and Charlie. After he was sure that they had walked to their respective rooms, he switched the channels until he found a documentary on Balinese coffee.

Which suddenly reminded him … that they were completely hopeless on the _rendang_.

Cas almost fell asleep watching the program when he felt Dean moved and practically nuzzled his face to Cas’ chest. The dentist rose his eyebrows and turned, tried to shuffled away, just in case Dean needed more space.

Or he needed to wake up.

The man sleeping on him looked so confused why they were alone in the living room that was almost completely dark, save the faint light from the television. He blinked his beautiful eyes twice, then turned to Cas, who was sitting still next to him. “Oh shit, did I slept on you?”

Cas chuckled at the question, “Yeah, and I’m quite sure we forgot about our _rendang_ again.”

“Shit,” Dean jumped from the sofa and hurried to the kitchen, and Cas tailed him with an amused smile.

Somehow, in the kitchen Dean looked quite pleased, maybe they didn’t destroy the stew after all. “Food looks good, Cas. You wanna try?”

“I thought we gonna have it for breakfast? You’re about to go to bed as well.”

Dean groaned, “You’re right. Hey, check the fridge for me, is there anything I can snack.”

Cas walked to the fridge and opened it to find a six pack of beer, a bottle of wine, butter and a bag of apples. Also a drawer full of vegetables. Maybe the brothers needed to do some grocery shopping in near time. “Apples?”

“Nope, that’s Sammy’s. Nothing? Not even biscuits?” Dean walked to the fridge and stood behind Cas, opening the fridge wider. “Damn, you’re right. I ran out of snacks. Gotta get ‘em tomorrow.”

Cas could felt Dean’s soft answer came with a warm mist on the back of his neck, and he spontaniously took a sharp breath. A shaky one.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean closed the fridge door, and moved closer to Cas’ back.

“Um, uh,” the shorter man tried to collect himself, but even with very _few_ working brain cells available now, he couldn’t overlook the fact that he was crowded to the fridge with one hand next to his face and the other next to his waist.

And now Cas felt something on the lowerer part of his lower back. Something clearly was _up_ and making his jeans felt unreasonably tight.

“Dean,” he let out something between a choke and a whimper.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean pressed himself closer to Cas, and wrapped an arm around the dentist’s shoulders, followed by a kiss on the neck.

Cas didn’t get a chance to answer, Dean had already turned him around, pushed him to the fridge, and gently placed a hand on his throat.

Not a choke, but a claim.

He felt Dean’s thumb slithered lightly from below his chin to his jaw and across his stubble, sending a rough sensation right down to the insides of his stomach. Cas closed his eyes when he felt Dean’s thumb was now moved to his mouth and rubbed his lower lip.

Maybe for the first time ever, Cas wished he put on chapstick more often. He always had issues with chapped and dry lips.

Or not.

Since Dean had replaced his thumb with his lips. The kiss was rough and sweet at the same time, it got better when Dean caught Cas’ wrists and pinned them next to his shoulders, then he kissed Cas’ neck again and placed several bites there.

Cas had to bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out an obscene sounds. This _wasn’t_ his first time being manhandled, but this was the first time the other person was bigger and more buffed than him. And it felt fantastic.

Until it _stopped_.

Dean pulled his mouth from Cas’ neck after giving a light bite (that made the other man squealed), then looked directly to Cas with his lust-blown pupils that were surrounded with moss green rings and smiled. “I, uh,” Dean fisted the shoulders of Cas’ sweater, “I’m sorry. I promised you that you don’t have to do anything if you stayed here.”

Cas eyed widened at that statement. He didn’t expected Dean to actually do what he said before, but this was really surprising for him. Not that he didn’t believe Dean before, but this still came as a surprise for him.

“I, uh, I’ll show you to your room.”

The man before Cas was about to turned around when Cas decided to be bold and caught Dean’s shirt collar and crashed his lips to Dean’s. The kiss was even rougher this time with tongue and teeth took part in exploring each other’s mouths. Once again Cas was pushed back to the fridge and he felt Dean fisted the back of his hair.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean let out a low growl in between their kisses. Few moments after that, they stopped for the much needed oxygen, while having their foreheads on each other. “Cas …”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I want you,” the talled man confessed, while cupping Cas’ face and kissed him chastely, “but I can’t tonight. I honestly didn’t intended to make you stay before, or anything more than that.”

Cas looked up, “I don’t mind, Dean.”

Dean let out a chuckle, “I can’t do that to you, Cas. I don’t want you to be just another fuck for me.”

He didn’t mean it. By God, Cas didn’t mean it, but he just fucking giggled. Fuck, he felt like a teenager!

“Did you just fucking giggle?”

Both men, who were that close to be fridge magnets, were laughing in low voices. Cas circled his arms around Dean’s neck as he felt the other man bracketed him with his arms on the fridge. He also took a quick note that apparently Dean tend to have foul mouth when he was nervous. But he didn’t mind, somehow it was adorable.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean repeated before kissing Cas again, even when he was saying the following words, “Come on. I’ll. Show you. To. Your room.”

Cas grinned as wide as he could before planting another kiss to Dean’s lips and replied, “Can I stay in yours? I won’t do anything funny, I promise.”

The question made Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’ big blue eyes. A smile that showed later on his face reflected that he found something on Cas’ face that amused him. Dean kissed Cas’ lips lightly before answered, “Okay, Cas,” another kiss. A deeper one.

“Jesus Christ! Guys! We are eating in this room!”

**Author's Note:**

> Story behind this fic:
> 
> Few weeks ago, my friends and I were talking about an Alternate Universe where Supernatural met Indonesian local soap opera, or known for us as 'sinetron' (hence the title). 
> 
> There were some references of Indonesian local thingies here and there, but it won't affect the story majorly.  
> And I know nothing of US's states, so I decided not giving out names here. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own the Supernatural characters, though I would love to so very much, along with the actors, and English was not my first language, so bear with me if there were any misspelt, mis-grammar, or any other misses. I honestly made this up as I go, no concept, no planning, just … write. Hopefully it will get better later on. Anyway, this is only a work of fun, so I do hope you’re having fun reading it!


End file.
